


Монстр

by Ellende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellende/pseuds/Ellende
Summary: Эрик возвращается в родной городок Порт-Патрик, чтобы заняться семейной фермой, которую его отец забросил 10 лет назад, после смерти жены. Здесь он встречает Чарльза – своего друга детства, и их вновь тянет друг к другу, но уже не только как друзей. Все меняется, когда возле фермы Леншерров, на берегу моря, находят тело соседского мальчика, и главным подозреваемым оказывается Эрик.





	1. Пролог

Всхлипывая, он бежал прочь от леса, и желтые его резиновые сапожки чавкали в грязи размытого дождями поля, а бок о бок с ним по закатному небу монеткой катилась круглая золотая луна. Он промчался по каменному мосту, изогнувшемуся над рекой Дабх — по-весеннему полноводная, та сердито брыкалась, срываясь на валунах в бурливый галоп. Окраина Порт-Патрика была безлюдна, лишь внимательные овечьи глаза наблюдали за ним из-за изгороди, да светилось впереди окошко фермы: мама, неважно видевшая в сумерках, всегда зажигала на кухне лампу чуть раньше, чем это было принято на их улице.   
Сегодня что-то произошло. Что-то плохое. Он не понимал и не очень хорошо помнил, что именно, знал только: сказочный витязь обернулся мерзкой тварью, превратившись в чудовище, и случилось это так стремительно и так внезапно, что Эрик успел лишь зажмуриться и глубоко вдохнуть — инстинктивно, безотчетно.  
И сейчас, оглушенный, мало что соображающий, он бежал, думая о том, как бросится сейчас к матери, как расскажет ей все, выльет свой страх и необъятный стыд вместе со слезами.   
Он взлетел по трем невысоким ступенькам на веранду, распахнул дверь в дом, скинул сапоги и дождевик. Мама сидела на кухне — штопала, склонившись над столом. Лицо ее было в тени, но он видел нахмуренный лоб и гримасу боли, ставшую уже привычной. Она повернула голову, посмотрела на него с тревогой.   
— Эрик?  
Встала быстро и бесшумно, усадила на стул, прижала к себе. И вот тогда он наконец разревелся и ревел блаженно долго, по-девчоночьи поскуливая и размазывая сопли по ее темному платью, а мама обнимала его — неловко, словно деревянная, — но все же обнимала и даже поглаживала по волосам, и от этой внезапной ласки он плакал еще горше.  
— Ну все, хватит, хватит, — она слегка отстранилась, дождавшись момента, когда он наконец утих. — Что случилось?  
Он поднял к ней покрасневшие глаза.  
— Я... — горло сжалось.  
«Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твоя мама умерла?»  
— Ничего... — просипел он. — Я просто... не знаю.  
Тогда она снова прижала его к себе, а Эрик часто дышал, испытывая одновременно облегчение и ужас от того, что не может облечь случившееся в слова.   
Хлопнула входная дверь, и этот звук заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга. На пороге кухни появился отец — сухой и высокий, он принес с собой запах пота и мокрой овечьей шерсти. Увидев лица жены и сына, Джейкоб помрачнел. Подошел к умывальнику, вымыл руки и тщательно вытер их сереньким застиранным полотенцем, отправленным сюда в ссылку из ванной. Потом обернулся.   
— Эрик, — голос его звучал сурово, — а ну-ка пойдем со мной.  
Эрик бросил взгляд на мать, но она уже отвернулась к окну, словно вмиг обессилев. И тогда он сполз со стула и побрел прочь из кухни.   
Наверху, в спальне под крышей, отец спросил:  
— Ты помнишь, что обещал мне?   
Эрик затаил дыхание.  
— Помнишь, что обещал не беспокоить маму по пустякам?  
Когда он говорит вот так, то становится едва ли не страшнее, чем тварь из леса, понял вдруг Эрик, и от этой мысли ему снова захотелось плакать, но он каким-то нечеловеческим усилием заставил себя сдержаться.   
— Ты понимаешь, что она больна? Она устает, и ей тяжело справляться еще и с твоими истериками. Ты можешь это уяснить?  
Эрик снова кивнул, чувствуя, как горит опухшее от слез лицо.  
— Тебе почти двенадцать. Будь уже, наконец, мужчиной, — с отвращением сказал отец и вышел. Ступеньки заскрипели под его тяжелыми шагами.   
Укладывался спать Эрик медленно, втайне надеясь, что мама зайдет к нему. Он почистил зубы, умылся, затем, содрогаясь от отвращения к самому себе, стянул трусы, бросил их в корзину с грязным бельем. Достал из шкафа пижаму, надел. Залез в постель, выключил свет и долго смотрел, как в море перемигиваются рыбацкие лодки.   
Мама не пришла. Видимо, сегодня ей было хуже, чем обычно: среди ночи его разбудил неясный шум, доносившийся из спальни родителей, в щель под дверью просочился свет, в котором метались чьи-то тени, но к двум часам все стихло, и он снова уснул. 

А потом было пасмурное утро, полное мартовской свежести, и все, что случилось вчера, милосердно затянуло паутиной забвения — остался лишь стылый образ, вмещающий в себя отголоски боли: чей-то силуэт да чужой шепот, в конце обернувшийся довольным рычанием насытившегося зверя. Эрик позавтракал в одиночестве — мама не выходила из комнаты, а отец в овчарне возился с ягнятами, — затем накинул дождевик и ушел из дома, чтобы увидеть Чарльза.   
Он прошагал Порт-Патрик насквозь: миновал гавань, полицейский участок и паб «Три сосны», газетную лавку и начальную школу, скаутский клуб и магазинчик с сувенирами, прошел от одной окраины, где селились фермеры, до другой, где на холме над морем высились особняки, увитые плющом, диким виноградом и розами. Мышью проскользнул между створок кованых ворот поместья Ксавье, надеясь, что Чарльз отыщется в саду и ему не придется заходить в дом, полный изящной мебели, витражей и причудливых узоров на тканях, — дом, так не похожий на пропахшую навозом ферму Леншерров, где обои от сырости курчавились вдоль плинтусов, рамы скрипели и ныли на ветру, а с потолка хлопьями сыпалась побелка. Он Эрик пересек наливающийся зеленью, нежно зацветающий нарциссами сад и оказался возле низкой деревянной изгороди, за которой холм обрывался вниз, к морю, а от распахивающейся навстречу пустоты кружилась голова. Миссис Ксавье любила повторять, что именно отсюда открывается самый восхитительный в графстве вид на Ирландское море. Чарльз был здесь: невысокий, даже маленький для своих десяти лет, он стоял на краю пропасти с огромным армейским биноклем на шее. Услышав Эрика, он обернулся, расплылся в улыбке и показал рукой куда-то вдаль.  
— Смотри, — восторженно сказал он, — ястреб!  
И пару долгих минут они вместе наблюдали за тем, как перепелятник кружит прямо под ними — так близко, что можно было без труда разглядеть жемчужно-серый узор его оперения. Потом птица что-то хрипло выкрикнула и полетела прочь, к окраине Порт-Патрика, туда, где белели строения фермы Леншерров и дальше, к мосту через реку и развалинам замка Дабхельм, короной венчающим Воронье взгорье — поросший лесом утес над морем с проплешиной на макушке.   
Эрик поспешно отвел от него взгляд.  
Набирающий силу дождь нарушил их планы, и вместо того, чтобы играть в контрабандистов на мысе возле маяка, они остались в особняке, в комнате Чарльза. Рассматривали карты, сражались в настолку — на полу, по старой детской привычке используя завитки и узоры на ковре в качестве дорог, по которым двигалось их бесчисленное войско, — и просто болтали, глядя в окно, где тучи кучной отарой толпились над тускло блестевшим морем, словно овцы, пришедшие на водопой.   
В три часа дня зазвонил телефон. Из кабинета на втором этаже послышался голос миссис Ксавье, а спустя минуту она появилась на пороге комнаты Чарльза — закованные в перстни пальцы стискивали бокал с вином, золотые волосы были убраны назад, — и такое у нее было лицо, что Эрик моментально все понял.

Маму похоронили на крохотном Уорренгтонском кладбище при церкви Святого Духа. Через неделю отец продал всех своих овец вместе с новорожденными ягнятами соседу, мистеру Робертсону, отдал другому соседу старого пса по кличке Беккет, запер сараи, запер конюшню и дом и увез Эрика в Бармут, где они сели на корабль до Дублина.


	2. Часть 1

Автобус на длинном, свистящем выдохе закрыл переднюю дверь и уехал, оставив Чарльза на перекрестке: справа — шоссе, убегающее дальше к северу, слева — узкая дорога до Порт-Патрика, а точно между ними — неприбранный треугольник парковки и строительный супермаркет с мутными окнами от пола до потолка. Перед супермаркетом стоял белый пикап, а возле дверей торчал парень в выцветшем костюме бензопилы — раздавал листовки никому. Увидев Чарльза, он встрепенулся, но тот покачал головой, и парень уткнулся в смартфон.  
Чарльз закинул сумку на плечо и зашагал по дороге к Порт-Патрику. Солнце было жарким, ласковым, справа и слева от проселка трещали кузнечики: середина июля. Он шагал и шагал. После смерти отца мама замкнула ворота гаража замком, похоронив внутри и изящный кабриолет, и тяжелый джип, пролетающий пять миль от перекрестка до особняка Ксавье за минуты. С тех пор, приезжая домой из Лондона, Чарльз выходил из автобуса и ловил попутку или брал такси до Порт-Патрика, но чаще — шел пешком, чтобы проветриться и выгнать из головы душную пустоту долгой поездки.   
На поля опустилась тень, подул ветер, и воздух стал как затемненное стекло; задрав голову, Чарльз увидел, что со стороны моря идут тучи, закованные в черную, поблескивающую металлом молний броню. Небо стремительно густело — словно соус, в который бухнули муки, — сворачивалось комками облаков. Сейчас польет, подумал Чарльз, и машинально прижал к груди сумку с ноутбуком. Он ускорил шаги и теперь почти бежал, уткнувшись носом в изъеденный временем асфальт.   
И вдруг сквозь глухой скрежет туч пробился новый звук — надсадное рычание мотора. Чарльз обернулся, и верно: его нагонял тот самый пикап, с парковки, и он замахал ему отчаянно, как будто от этого зависела его судьба. Пикап затормозил, издав протяжный полускрип-полувздох. Запыленный светлый бок дышал жаром — его хотелось погладить, как гладят уставшую после скачки старую лошадь. Чарльз нажал на ручку, дверца распахнулась, и он нырнул салон — головой вперед, словно в озеро.  
— Спасибо, — пропыхтел он, пристегиваясь. Уселся и лишь тогда повернулся к водителю.  
Молодой — его ровесник, наверное. Худой, высокий. Сероглазый, темноволосый, а щетина на лице — орехово-рыжая, как осенний лес. Хмурый. Смутно знакомый.   
— В Порт-Патрик? — спросил он, Чарльз кивнул, и пикап покатился дальше, через травы и ветер, под низким черничным небом. Водитель молчал, смотрел на дорогу. Чарльз же не отрывал взгляда от его лица, и в тот самый момент, когда он наконец понял, кто именно подобрал его, мир обрушился на них со всех сторон — прохладным, безжалостным ливнем.   
Чертыхнувшись, водитель бросил пикап на травянистую обочину, заглушил мотор.   
— Переждем, — объяснил он. — Дворники не работают, дорогу ни черта не видно.  
Чарльз кивнул. В салоне было влажно и жарко, по лобовому стеклу текла вода. Небо вспыхнуло, и прямо над ними грохнул и растрескался, убегая в поля, гром. И тут Чарльз вдруг вспомнил, как в детстве они прятались во время грозы в сарае на ферме Леншерров и, прилипнув носами к замызганному окну чердака, торопились разглядеть в темном небе очертания молний, бьющих одна за другой точно в щербатую верхушку замковой башни на Вороньем взгорье.   
— Я выйду, — сказал вдруг водитель. — У меня там доски в кузове, надо проверить, хорошо ли они укрыты.  
Распахнул дверь, повернулся к Чарльзу спиной и пропал в густом серебре ливня, в запахе влажной земли и травы. Сзади что-то коротко стукнуло, зашуршал брезент. Минута — и он вернулся, мокрый с головы до ног, сел обратно, захлопнул дверцу, отрезая их от шума снаружи. Провел ладонями по лицу, стряхивая воду.  
Чарльз наблюдал за ним и уже знал, что не ошибся: это были его глаза, и его скупые, выверенные движения тела. Только голос, конечно же, изменился за десять лет — погрубел, обзавелся едва заметным акцентом.   
Отгремела еще одна вспышка, они встретились взглядами, и Чарльз не выдержал.   
— Эрик, — сказал он. — Ты меня не узнаешь?   
Тот посмотрел недоверчиво, слегка прищурился.   
— Чарльз?  
— Да. Это ведь ты?   
Эрик кивнул, и Чарльз широко улыбнулся:  
— Я так рад тебя видеть.  
— Я тоже рад.   
Кажется, он говорил вполне искренне.   
— Что ты тут делаешь? Ты ведь жил в Дублине.  
— Я вернулся, — просто ответил Эрик. — Около месяца назад.  
— На ферму?  
— Да.  
Насколько Чарльз помнил, ферма Леншерров так и простояла запертой с того самого дня, как Эрик с отцом уехали из Порт-Патрика.  
— Там, наверное, много работы, — сказал он.   
— Угу, — Эрик все смотрел, и от этого становилось неуютно и горячо одновременно. — Вот, как раз ездил за досками. Нужно много перестраивать. До зимы есть чем заняться.  
— А как отец? — вопрос сорвался раньше, чем Чарльз догадался, что его не стоило бы задавать. Эрик как-то резко замкнулся — словно лязгнул замок, запирая так и не случившуюся улыбку.  
— Умер.  
— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Чарльз.  
— Слышал, и у тебя? — спросил Эрик.  
— Ага.  
— Мне тоже жаль.  
— Спасибо.  
Они помолчали. Потом Эрик кивнул на его сумку с ноутбуком.  
— Ну а ты, значит...  
— Без двух минут бакалавр естественных наук, — улыбнулся Чарльз, но тут же спохватился, что это могло прозвучать слишком хвастливо. — Так, исследую всякую генетическую фигню и пишу об этом научную работу.  
— Ты молодец, — Эрик глянул на него. — Мама всегда говорила, что ты далеко пойдешь. Ставила тебя в пример и без конца повторяла, чтобы я учился. Мечтала, что я стану врачом.  
— А чем ты занимаешься?   
— Пока только фермой. После смерти отца я кое-что продал, добавил собственные накопления — этого должно хватить на небольшой ремонт дома. Как закончу, буду искать здесь работу. А может, попробую сам поднять ферму. Говорят, сейчас не самые плохие времена, чтобы разводить овец. Или лошадей.  
— Ты не похож на фермера, — тихо сказал Чарльз.   
Эрик усмехнулся, оглядел себя: серая футболка, вытертые джинсы, встрепанные влажные волосы, россыпь пятен белой краски на предплечье.   
— А на кого я похож, по-твоему?  
— Я имел в виду не это, — Чарльз замялся. — Мне кажется, ты слишком молод, чтобы тратить жизнь вот так — на ферме, разводя овец... — он запнулся, почувствовав, что говорит лишнее, но все-таки продолжил: — Может быть, тебе попробовать что-то другое? Перебраться в Лондон, например? Где ты учился?  
— Я нигде не учился, — ровным голосом ответил Эрик.  
— Ты не поступил в колледж? — искренне удивился Чарльз.  
— Нет.  
— Что же ты делал в Дублине?  
— Да так, ничего особенного, — Эрик сощурился. — Сначала разносил газеты, потом, когда стал старше, — мыл машины. Но денег было мало, и я пошел в банду. Надо было выбрать между Мерфи с северо-запада и Маккарти с Окружной. Я был под Маккарти. Мы крышевали несколько рынков и с десяток мелких пабов. Тут уж, знаешь, не до колледжа.   
Он замолчал. Воздух в салоне звенел, и щеки Чарльза пылали. Эрик смотрел куда-то вперед сквозь лобовое стекло. Он казался спокойным — безмятежным даже.  
— Прости, — выдавил Чарльз. — Я не знал. И не догадался бы никогда. Ты... ты не выглядишь как член дублинской банды.  
Эрик повернулся к нему, глаза его сверкнули сердито:  
— Значит, я не похож ни на фермера, ни на бандита, так? На кого же тогда? Ты так и не ответил.  
— На моего старого друга, — буркнул Чарльз и отвернулся к окну.   
В нем вскипал сейчас тот, мелкий десятилетний Ксавье, обиженный на Эрика за то, что он так стремительно умчался в свой дурацкий Дублин — только и успел перед отъездом вернуть зачитанного до дыр «Племянника чародея» да шепнуть, что вернется.  
Вот, вернулся. И что дальше?  
Ливень стих, стало светлее. Эрик повернул ключ в замке зажигания, рычаг коробки передач пробороздил салон с натужным скрипом. Пикап задрожал и дернулся вперед. До Порт-Патрика оставалось около трех миль. Чарльз смотрел, как мокрая дорога ложится под колеса автомобиля, и лишь перед самым поворотом на утыканную особняками Хилл-драйв решился открыть рот:  
— Мы увидимся еще?  
Эрик быстро глянул в его сторону. Лицо его было непроницаемым.  
— Да, конечно. Если хочешь. Где меня найти, ты знаешь.  
Он высадил его у ворот особняка, развернулся и умчался.

Зайдя в дом, Чарльз сразу поднялся наверх, в свою комнату, скинул одежду и залез в душ. Эрик не уходил из головы: образ его настойчиво лез изнутри, подбрасывая воспоминания о том, как Леншерр выглядит сейчас, как говорит и как двигается. Чувство неловкости мешалось с тоскливым желанием увидеть его снова: извиниться, сказать что-то важное, словами разбередить его молчаливую душу.   
Он переоделся, прошел по галерее над холлом, коротко стукнул в дверь маминой спальни. Дождался невнятного ответа, заглянул. Комната тонула в полумраке: моррисовские портьеры на окне были наполовину задернуты, из-за них выглядывали белые головки орхидей. Шэрон в халате полулежала на кровати, баюкая в ладонях бокал, на донышке которого сохла темная капля. Взгляд ее блуждал где-то далеко.  
— Мама? — Чарльз присел рядом, вытащил бокал из вялых пальцев, поставил его на тумбочку. — Привет. Я приехал.  
— Чарли, сынок... — она сфокусировалась на нем, моргнула, попыталась улыбнуться. — Все хорошо?  
— Все нормально, мам. А у тебя?  
— Ну... терпимо, — она выдохнула, оперлась ладонями о покрывало и села. Видно было, что это усилие далось ей нелегко. — Ты голоден? Выпьешь со мной чаю?  
— Конечно. Скажу Грете, чтобы накрыла здесь.  
— Не стоит, дорогой, — Шэрон медленно встала и побрела к ванной, спрятанной за соседней дверью. Шаги ее были скупы. — Я могу спуститься вниз. Минут через пятнадцать, хорошо?

Кухня была залита солнцем, закипала вода на плите, на столе в миске возвышалась гора золотистых лисичек. Грета, их помощница по хозяйству, крепкая, неунывающая вдова спившегося рыбака, преданная семейству Ксавье какой-то инстинктивной, из нутра идущей верностью, взбивала крем для пирога. Из духовки соблазнительно сладко пахло бисквитом.   
— Мистер Чарльз, — Грета протянула к нему усыпанные веснушками руки, обняла. — А мы вас только к вечеру ждали.  
— Получилось приехать пораньше. Как ты? Как Рэнди?  
— Да у нас все по-прежнему, — она перехватила венчик поудобнее, застучала энергично, и крем полез из миски густой шапкой. — Рэнди умница, учится хорошо. Правда, как каникулы начались, он целыми днями пропадает где-то с друзьями. Я ему говорю: ты бы хоть разок дома остался, книжку почитал! Вас вон в пример привожу. Но нет: у него то одно, то другое. Домой приходит весь перемазанный травой и глиной — хорошо, что миссис Шэрон разрешает пользоваться прачечной в доме, а то я бы, наверное, только и делала, что обстирывала этого сорванца.  
Рэнди весной стукнуло девять; он был поздним, неожиданным ребенком пятидесятилетней Греты. Домик, в котором она обитала с сыном, стоял у самого подножия холма, на Гарденз-стрит, но, когда Брайана не стало, Шэрон попросила ее перебраться поближе — на первый этаж особняка, где до сих пор сохранились комнаты для прислуги. Грета на это согласилась охотно, сдала свой дом какому-то писателю, приехавшему в Порт-Патрик в поисках вдохновения, а сама поселилась под боком у вдовы Ксавье. Сыну она сразу объяснила: в этом большом, тихом доме главное — не тревожить миссис Шэрон, и Рэнди вел себя так послушно, как только мог. Не удивительно, что его при малейшей возможности тянуло прочь из пустого, вдовьего особняка, и лишь иногда рыжая макушка мальчика мелькала в саду, среди кустов рододендрона и жимолости.  
— Я привез ему книги, — сказал Чарльз. — И хороший бинокль, а то мой куда-то делся. Передашь?  
Грета заулыбалась, закивала:  
— Конечно, передам! Вот он обрадуется.   
Она стряхнула с венчика капли крема и бросила его в раковину. Потом сгребла широкими ладонями лисички, подошла к плите и аккуратно ссыпала их в кастрюлю с кипящей водой.  
Чарльз опустил глаза.   
— На твой взгляд, маме становится лучше? — спросил он тихо.  
Грета нахмурилась, вздохнула красноречиво.  
— Как сказать... Доктор Марко был вот буквально вчера, выписал еще лекарств, почти на пятьдесят евро — чек там, на холодильнике. Снова предупредил, чтобы она спиртного в рот не брала. Раза три это повторил. — Она посмотрела на Чарльза в упор. — Я, конечно, про вашего покойного батюшку слова плохого не скажу, но этот его погреб с вином... Ведь миссис Шэрон все чаще туда наведывается. Вчера вот, например, снова спускалась. Вы бы с ней поговорили, а?   
— Я поговорю, да, — Чарльз кивнул. — Обязательно поговорю. А лекарства она пьет?  
— Конечно, — Грета поджала губы. — Уж за этим-то я могу проследить. Пьет как миленькая. Но честно скажу: после этих новых таблеток миссис Шэрон какая-то вялая стала. Сегодня почти весь день спала. Вы-то с ней уже виделись?  
— Да, только что. Она хочет выпить чаю.  
— И хорошо. И правильно. Как раз и пирог будет готов.  
Грета направилась к плите, зажгла газ под чайником, вынула из духовки высокий, желто-золотой бисквит, осторожно разъяла металлическую форму, в которой он пекся.  
— Тебе помочь?  
— Спасибо, мистер Чарльз. Давайте я пирог обмажу, а вы украсьте его ежевикой. Она вот тут, в чашке.   
— Грета, а ты помнишь Эрика? — осторожно спросил ее Чарльз, послушно втыкая крупные, отборные ягоды в белое марево крема, устилающее бисквит.   
— Эрик? — Грета свела брови, задумалась на секунду. — Это который Леншерр, что ли?  
— Да.  
— Ну, а как его не помнить? Вы же с ним были лучшими друзьями.   
— Были, — кивнул Чарльз и тихо добавил: — Я его встретил сегодня.  
Грета отвернулась к плите, помолчала.  
— Значит, правду говорят в городе, что Леншерр вернулся, — глухо сказала она. — А я думала, спутали его с кем-то. Он ведь как давно уехал... десять лет назад?  
— Угу.   
— А почему вдруг вернулся?  
— У него отец умер.  
Грета сняла кастрюлю с плиты, слила воду с лисичек, бросила их на сковороду, прибавила огонь. Потом решительно повернулась и резко произнесла:  
— Вы с ним лучше не связывайтесь, мистер Чарльз.  
Он удивленно вскинул голову.  
— Прости, что?  
— Держитесь от него подальше, вот что.  
— Это почему?  
— Не нашего круга он человек, — буркнула Грета.  
Чарльзу показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Ты это сейчас серьезно, да? — спросил он.   
Грета достала из холодильника масло, оттяпала ложкой половину, бухнула в сковороду, размешала, и густой жирный запах с тонким ароматом жареных грибов поплыл по кухне.  
— Ладно! — она повернулась к Чарльзу, скрестила руки на груди. — Слушайте. О Леншерре люди нехорошее говорят. Вроде как там, в Дублине, он отнюдь не праведным трудом зарабатывал на жизнь. Мол, был в банде, людей грабил, наркотиками торговал. Ужас, как представлю подобное в нашем мирном городке.  
От ее слов внутри у Чарльза что-то переворачивалось, крепло, застывало, как гипс.  
— Ты сама это видела, Грета? — спросил он тихо, внятно.  
— Вы о чем? — она прищурилась.  
— Ну вот это твое «грабил», «торговал наркотиками». Ты сама это видела? — он повысил голос. — Или, может быть, читала сводки дублинской полиции? Видела имя Эрика в новостях?  
Грета фыркнула:  
— Больно мне это нужно! Но то, что Леншерр был в банде, — святая правда. Это мне сказала миссис Бак, а у нее, сами знаете, сын в полиции работает. Ну а раз ты в банде, значит — бандит, так? Так. Бандит ваш Эрик, одним словом. Шепчут даже...  
— Что шепчут?  
— Что он человека убил! — Грета отчаянно взмахнула ложкой, будто оборонялась. — Там еще, в Дублине. Но нам-то здесь такие зачем? У нас и своих хватает! Вон, неделю назад какие-то хулиганы написали на стене полицейского участка непотребные слова: про Бога плохое, прости, Господи, а про извращенцев всяких да про аборты, наоборот, — хорошее. Ой, даже вспоминать не хочется! Инспектор Фолли и его констебли потом долго все это отмывали. Мистер Спаун из «Трех сосен» им помогал: ведра вынес, тряпки. А вот мисс Оливия, ваша подруга, только смеялась и фотографировала, как они там корячились. Дурная девчонка, что с нее взять. Говорят, что она эта... феминистка, вроде как. Тьфу!  
— С ней мне тоже не связываться?  
— Конечно. Как будто у нас тут хороших девушек мало. Или вы там, в Лондоне, уже кого-то себе нашли?  
— Нет, Грета, — он встал, прислушался: кажется, наверху хлопнула дверь маминой спальни. — Никого я там себе не нашел...


	3. Часть 2

— Бандит, говоришь? — Оливия закатила глаза. — Да у нас любой, кто приехал со стороны и прожил в Порт-Патрике меньше года — либо бандит, либо шлюха. Не верь слухам.   
— Я бы не верил, — Чарльз глотнул пива, поморщился: теплое, — да только он мне сам об этом сказал.  
— Как? — Оливия качнулась вперед, словно на пружинках. — Когда?  
Оливия была чуть старше Чарльза: после учебы она вернулась в родной город и сейчас руководила редакцией местного сайта «Голос Порт-Патрика», исполняя одновременно обязанности редактора, автора текстов и админа. Лив всегда была в курсе последних событий — в том числе и потому, что тесно общалась с инспектором Оливером Фолли, возглавлявшим местное отделение полиции. Редакция сайта и участок находились в одном здании на Мэйн-стрит, буквально бок о бок, и Чарльз частенько видел, как эти двое вместе выходят покурить на крыльцо, оживленно что-то обсуждая.   
— Вчера днем, когда подобрал меня на проселке. Мы вроде как поругались.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, Эрик рассказал, что будет восстанавливать ферму отца, а я брякнул, мол, он способен на большее. Спросил, где он учился. А тот ответил, что нигде не учился, потому что был в банде какого-то ирландца. И, в общем, кажется, он обиделся. Не знаю, что теперь делать.   
— А чего ты хочешь? Снова стать Эрику лучшим другом?   
— Да, — Чарльз опустил глаза. — Оказывается, я скучал по нему. Думал, что все прошло, но увидел его сегодня, и...   
Оливия посмотрела на него внимательно.  
— Ты был в него влюблен в детстве?  
Чарльз долго молчал.  
— Я бы не стал использовать именно это слово, — ответил он. — В конце концов, мне было десять. Но — да, я не мог без него. Воображал... всякое. Ну, знаешь, как будто бы меня похитили пираты или там орки, а он меня спасает...   
Чарльз запнулся, покраснел, спрятал лицо в ладонях, неясно пробормотал:   
— Ох, черт, что ж так сложно-то это все.  
Оливия наклонилась к нему, сказала мягко:  
— Слушай, я тебя прекрасно понимаю, но, что было — то прошло. За десять лет он мог стать совсем другим человеком. Думаешь, ты сможешь докопаться до того Эрика, с которым когда-то дружил?.. Думаешь, ты просто придешь к нему вот так, скажешь: привет, я так скучал, давай снова играть вместе?   
— Не знаю, — он выразительно посмотрел на нее. — Может, и приду.  
— А что это вы тут такое обсуждаете, а?   
Рядом с их столиком стоял Дэниел Бак — светловолосый и светлоглазый констебль, заместитель инспектора Фолли, год назад окончивший полицейскую академию.  
— Дэнни, — протянула Оливия. Радости в ее голосе не было. — И ты тут?  
— Ага, — он глянул на нее и перевел взгляд на Чарльза. — Ксавье! На каникулы приехал? Надолго, значит?   
— Как получится, — туманно ответил тот.   
— Я присяду, — Дэнни притянул свободный стул, брякнулся на него, выпрямил ноги, задев коленом бедро Чарльза: тот незаметно отодвинулся. — Ну, рассказывай. Как делишки?  
Оливия вздохнула — чуть громче, чем следовало бы, но Дэнни сделал вид, что не понимает намека. Он ее вообще как будто не замечал: смотрел только на Чарльза, пытался зацепиться глазами.  
— Все отлично, Дэнни, — Чарльз сделал два больших глотка. — Все просто классно. А ты как? Много преступников поймал за лето?  
— Я-то? Ну, ты знаешь, это ж Порт-Патрик, тут пропажа курицы — уже преступление века, — он хохотнул. — Но и у нас кое-что серьезное бывает, да. На днях какие-то козлы изрисовали стену участка. Гнусностей понаписали, похабщины всякой. Ищем вот. Прорабатываем.  
— Так, я в туалет, — Лив стукнула донышком пивного бокала об стол, резко встала и скрылась в толпе. Они остались одни. Чарльз нехотя поднял голову и наткнулся на жадный взгляд Дэнни. Тот разглядывал его, не стесняясь.  
— Встречаешься сейчас с кем-нибудь, Ксавье? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — Чарльз отвечал через силу, уже зная, что будет дальше. Дэнни весь засветился, улыбнулся текуче и пряно, зашептал горячо, склонившись к самому его уху:  
— Ну так, может мы с тобой... того? Вспомним старые добрые времена, а? Я завтра свободен, вся ночь наша.  
— Нет, — Чарльз мягко, но решительно отодвинулся; ухо горело, будто обожженное. — Прости, Дэнни, но это было один раз и больше не повторится.  
Тот поскучнел, потянулся к его бокалу, хлебнул.   
— Ладно. Не буду настаивать, целочка ты моя. Может, потом сам передумаешь, ну а я не гордый, отказывать не стану, — он тяжело поднялся. — До встречи, Ксавье.  
Чарльз выдохнул с облегчением. Вернулась Оливия, села, обойдя по широкой дуге стул Дэнни, спросила:  
— Приставал?  
— Типа того.  
— Кошмарный тип, — она поморщилась. — Фолли без конца на него жалуется — не официально, конечно, в частных разговорах. То он отчет оформит неправильно, то начнет угрожать свидетелю, то еще что-нибудь выкинет этакое. Та курица, о которой он упоминал. Ты не слышал? Дэнни ее сам же и угробил — сбил на машине. Случайно, во время поисков. Оправдывался потом — мол, обочина была темной, а курица шла по ней без светоотражателей, хотя порядок предписывает, ну, и прочее в том же духе. Господи, как я хохотала, когда Фолли это рассказывал — ты не представляешь...  
Они просидели в пабе еще два или три часа и разошлись лишь глубокой ночью. Оливия снимала квартиру на втором этаже дома на Мэйн-стрит, почти у самой набережной. Проводив ее до дверей, Чарльз спустился к гавани. Напился воды из фонтанчика и сел на скамейку под единственным горевшим здесь фонарем. Сидел, смотрел на сгрудившиеся у причала безглазые лодки, укрытые на ночь брезентом, и дальше, на темное море. Справа мир уходил в черноту: там разливалось песчаное устье реки Дабх и кручей поднималось над водой заросшее лесом Воронье взгорье. Слева тьму разбавлял прозрачный луч маяка — огонь белый, проблесковый, вспышка раз в пятнадцать секунд; он сигналил упорно, методично, словно подначивал: беги, беги, действуй. Или наоборот — предупреждал об осторожности, предупреждал, чтоб не совался, куда не просят, сидел тихо, плыл ровно. Маяк все-таки...   
Отчего-то выть хотелось, глядя на этот маяк.  
Пришла вдруг мысль: пойти к Эрику прямо сейчас. Мощная, как прибой, она затопила голову, вытеснила оттуда все остальное, сиюминутное и вечное, — и тоску по отцу, и страх потерять вслед за ним еще и мать, и мерзкий привкус после встречи с Дэнни, и милосердный пивной хмель. Все смолкло, кроме одного: дом Леншерров — в нескольких улицах отсюда, и, может быть, там до сих пор горит свет на кухне. Потом, так же внезапно, эта мысль схлынула, оставив после себя лишь сор из глубин: тревожную неловкость и стыд, вызванные признанием, которое выдавила сегодня из него Оливия.   
Да, Чарльз любил его. Одиннадцатилетнего пацана — любил. Не понимал тогда, что это такое, не умел назвать, думал, что так — у всех. Но так было только у него. И теперь он понятия не имел, что делать, если это вернется.  
Когда это вернется.  
Он встал, постоял минуту. Налево — ферма Леншерров. Направо — Хилл-драйв и увитый розами особняк.   
Повернул направо. Домой.

 

***  
На следующее утро Чарльз надел поношенные джинсы и самую старую футболку, какую отыскал в своем шкафу, взял рюкзак и отправился в супермаркет на Эвелина-роуд. Там, в дальнем углу, был небольшой отдел с товарами для ремонта. Он покидал в корзину колеров, взял пару банок белой краски, кисти и валики, оплатил, набил рюкзак доверху — еле застегнул. Вышел из магазина и зашагал знакомой дорогой к северной окраине Порт-Патрика.   
После гроз снова пришла жара, и за два дня солнце выжгло эту часть побережья до сухой травы, до слюдяного полынного блеска. Море сияло под утренним солнцем. Чарльз шел поверху, по холмам, и, поравнявшись с фермой Леншерров, свернул на заброшенную проселочную дорогу, сбегающую вниз, — та была с обеих сторон обсажена дубами и пряталась в ложбине между склонами, заросшими ежевикой и вьюнком. Здесь было жарко, неподвижный воздух шибал в нос запахом меда и трав.   
У подножия холма дорога вильнула вправо, и Чарльз остановился. Отыскал едва заметную тропинку в зарослях. Меньше чем через минуту она уперлась в низкую изгородь. Чарльз перекинул через нее рюкзак, перелез сам и очутился в дальнем конце обширного поля, когда-то служившего пастбищем для овец, которых разводил Джейкоб Леншерр. Надеясь, что Эрик пока не успел завести сторожевую собаку, Чарльз пересек поле и приблизился к постройкам. Двухэтажная дощатая коробка дома, окруженная редким вишневым садом, сарай, каменное здание овчарни, выстроенное лет двести назад первыми хозяевами этой земли, открытый загон для овец и стоящий под навесом пикап — все это было перед ним как на ладони, и он внезапно занервничал, осознав, что вот-вот увидит Эрика. Пошел медленнее — на запах свежего дерева и тихие, но отчетливые звуки: шурх, и снова — шурх. Завернул за угол. Эрик очищал нижнюю часть боковой стены дома — соскребал старую краску железной острозубой щеткой. Движения его были сильными, размашистыми, и краска отслаивалась охотно: крупные чешуйки сыпались в траву, мелкие взлетали облаком и опускались, обметая белым голову и плечи Эрика.  
Чарльз остановился. Откашлялся.   
Эрик резко повернулся. На лице его мелькнуло удивление.  
— Чарльз?  
— Я подумал, что тебе нужна помощь, — Ксавье скинул с плеч рюкзак, присел перед ним на корточки, открыл. — Тут краска — сколько смог принести. Ну, и кое-что еще. Вот, держи.  
Эрик молчал.  
Чарльз встал. Не глядя ему в глаза, упрямо сказал:  
— Я и сам буду красить, ты только покажи, что. Свободного времени у меня много — занятия начнутся только осенью.  
Он поднял голову. Эрик смотрел на него без ожидаемого раздражения или досады. Хорошо так смотрел, по-доброму.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он. — Если честно, ты очень вовремя.  
— Тебе спасибо, — выпалил Чарльз, чувствуя облегчение от того, что все оказалось куда проще, чем он думал. — Скажи, что красить, и я начну.  
Эрик подошел, заглянул в рюкзак.  
— У тебя там матовый белый? Отлично, это пригодится. Но пока давай моей, — он мотнул головой в сторону наспех сколоченных козел, где стояли банки. — Две стены я покрыл грунтовкой, их можно красить. Подожди немного, я закончу здесь, и приступим.  
Чарльз кивнул и, подтянувшись на руках, уселся на козлы, свесив ноги. Он смотрел, как Эрик работает, разглядывал его спину, обтянутую черной футболкой с проступившими пятнами соли, длинные ноги в джинсах, пыльную макушку, отливающую на солнце ржавчиной и медью. Вокруг было тихо, лишь изредка со стороны соседней фермы доносился собачий лай и низкое, словно из-под земли, коровье мычание.   
Наконец Эрик закончил: отступив на пару шагов от стены, он придирчиво оглядел ее, кивнул сам себе, подошел к козлам, взял бутылку с водой, отпил половину. Нашел в траве какую-то щепку, задумчиво помешал краску, выловил оттуда мелкий сухой лист.  
— Точно в белый? — спросил Чарльз.  
— Угу. Не в бирюзовый же...  
— А что, у меня есть! — Чарльз подтащил рюкзак, выставил в ряд на козлах штук десять колеров — от глубокого синего до охряного. — Вот: цвет морской волны.  
Эрик закусил губу.  
— Это оставим для внутренней отделки, — решил он. — Сам дом будет белым, как... как раньше.  
«Как при маме», — догадался Чарльз.  
Они работали слаженно и быстро, лишь изредка прерываясь на отдых. Пока Эрик курил, Чарльз бродил по саду и рвал вишни или, пристроившись на козлах, рассказывал о своей жизни в Лондоне, об университетской научной работе и каких-то пустяках вроде прочитанных книг. Эрик слушал внимательно, иногда вставляя необязательные замечания, но о себе ничего не говорил — видимо, порыв откровенности в салоне пикапа был тем пределом, за который Чарльзу пока нельзя было заходить. 

К вечеру они выкрасили фасад и боковую стену, и теперь дом ярко белел между укрытых полумраком деревьев. Показалось на минуту, что там снова живут, и Чарльз вот-вот услышит голос Джейкоба, рассказывающего, как ухаживать за новорожденными ягнятами, а Эдия выйдет на заднее крыльцо и позовет их с Эриком в дом — греться и пить чай с суховатым треугольным печеньем, оставшимся после празднования Пурима.  
— Пойдем? — спросил Эрик.  
— Куда? — не понял Чарльз.  
— Внутрь. Надо же тебя чем-то накормить в благодарность за помощь.  
— Кофе будет достаточно, — пробормотал Чарльз.  
Они зашли в дом. «В гостиной бардак», — виновато прошептал Эрик и повел его на кухню, где из крана капала вода и пахло травами. Чарльз вспомнил этот запах — Эдия всегда раскладывала по комодам и шкафам мешочки с высушенными полынью и мятой, — вспомнил блеск серебряных блюд, на которых еду подавали лишь по большим праздникам; у Леншерров они были свои, особые. В остальное время блюда стояли на каминной полке в гостиной, и Чарльз иногда украдкой ими любовался, разглядывая прихотливую вязь. Однажды к нему неслышно подошла Эдия, встала рядом. «Остатки былой роскоши», — сказала она со смешком, склонив голову набок, и огонь заплясал в ее глазах.   
Они пили кофе, сидя на жестких стульях в продуваемой ветром кухне, и молчали. Снаружи разливалась синева, ветви росшей под окном вишни царапали стекло.  
— Сколько с меня? — спросил вдруг Эрик.  
— Ты о чем? — удивился Чарльз.  
— Краска, которую ты купил. Во сколько она тебе обошлась?  
— Да ну брось! Это такая ерунда, даже не думай возвращать деньги.  
— Нет, я верну. Ты и так мне помогаешь с домом.  
— Ну и что? Мне не сложно. Даже наоборот — интересно.  
Эрик фыркнул:  
— Красить стены — интересно?  
— Нет, проводить время с тобой, — невозмутимо ответил Чарльз. — В Порт-Патрике не так много хорошего, чтобы упускать такую возможность.   
Кажется, Эрика смутили его слова. Он хмыкнул, отвел глаза. Потом спросил:   
— Ты придешь завтра?   
— Приду, — пообещал Чарльз.

 

***  
Завтра они не закончили, и послезавтра — тоже. Лишь через три дня, под вечер, стало ясно, что основная часть работы позади: старый дом теперь сиял белоснежно, а перила и ступени узкой веранды темнели глубокой морской зеленью. Чарльз ополоснул руки под краном, установленным в саду для полива, потянулся; спину с непривычки сладко ломило.   
— Останешься? — спросил его Эрик, укладывая кисти и банки с остатками краски в пакет.   
— В смысле — на ужин?  
— В смысле — на пиво. Я собираюсь разжечь в саду костер — надо избавиться от хлама. Если хочешь, присоединяйся.  
В ближайшем магазинчике они взяли несколько банок пива и по порции трески с картошкой. Вернулись на ферму, прошли через сад на пастбище. Там, возле изгороди, Джейкоб много лет назад соорудил очаг из плоских камней. Вдвоем они очистили его от высокой травы, взрыхлили землю по периметру, перетаскали к кострищу старые доски, обломки каких-то ящиков, срезанные вишневые ветки, обросшие плесенью бумаги. Когда они закончили, Эрик оглядел получившуюся кучу, перевел взгляд на Чарльза.  
— У меня еще в подвале кое-что есть. Поможешь?  
— Конечно.  
Они вернулись к дому. В подвал с улицы вела низкая дверь. Эрик отпер навесной замок, и в проеме показались ступени, уходящие в черноту, из которой сквозило холодом. В конце лестницы нашелся выключатель. Свет в подвале был не желтоватым, как в доме, а белым, резким. Отчетливо пахло моющим средством.   
— Я несколько дней этот подвал отмывал, — объяснил Эрик. — Хочу отремонтировать его к зиме: утеплить стены, провести нормальную вентиляцию, поставить обогреватели, сделать лестницу прямо из дома.  
— Зачем? — Чарльз поежился. Из-за сильного запаха хлорки и яркого света, вычерчивающего слишком густые тени, ему было не по себе. — Я думал, это для хранения продуктов.  
— Да, но мне одному столько картошки не нужно. Зато будет еще одна комната — с телевизором, холодильником для пива и бильярдным столом, — глаза Эрика улыбались. — Буду приходить сюда по ночам, смотреть порнуху и футбол.  
— Ты не похож на того, кто смотрит порнуху и футбол, — не удержался Чарльз.  
Эрик рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, ты прав. Но мне действительно хочется привести тут все в порядок. Устроить себе что-то вроде тайного убежища. Помнишь, мы в детстве о таком мечтали?   
— То есть, если я вдруг разругаюсь с мамой из-за оценок, то смогу жить у тебя в подвале? — шутливо спросил Чарльз.   
Лицо Эрика на мгновение дрогнуло — или это была игра света и тени?   
— Ты будешь моим подвальным монстром, — ухмыльнулся он, и Чарльзу вдруг стало жарко, несмотря на холод вокруг. «Подвальный монстр» был одним из секретов их детства. Маленький Чарльз верил, что некто страшный и правда обитает под полом дома Леншерров, и однажды Эрик не выдержал — схватил отцовский фонарь и, громко ругаясь, полез в подвал, чтобы доказать: никаких монстров тут нет. Чарльза тогда охватил такой ужас за Эрика, что он, не колеблясь ни секунды, нырнул за ним в затхлую тьму, крепко схватил за руку и не отпускал, пока они вместе не проверили каждый угол.  
Чарльз отвернулся, вдруг слишком остро ощутив близкое присутствие Эрика, и пробурчал:  
— Показывай, где тут твой хлам.  
Вдвоем они выволокли наружу какие-то мешки, донесли их до очага. Эрик развел костер, Чарльз притащил пару низких скамеечек. Они сели, достали из ящика по банке пива, открыли, синхронно отхлебнули. Стало хорошо.   
— Если замерзнешь, я принесу куртку, — сказал Эрик.   
— Ага, — кивнул Чарльз.   
Он наблюдал за тем, как Эрик методично подкладывает в огонь одну деревяшку за другой, комкает и отправляет туда же обрывки писем, какие-то открытки и выцветшие страницы давно прочитанных книг. Смотрел на его лицо — сосредоточенное, почти бесстрастное, с одной стороны освещенное пламенем, с другой — розовато-серым вечерним небом.  
Невероятное лицо.   
Тот резко поднял голову, и Чарльз быстро отвернулся, но почти сразу же глянул снова — и наткнулся на прямой взгляд серых глаз.  
— Что-то не так? — мягко спросил Эрик.   
— Прости?   
— Ты странно смотришь. Я сделал что-то не то?  
Чарльзу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — он уставился в огонь. — Извини, пожалуйста. Просто я давно тебя не видел. Ты сильно изменился.  
Эрик негромко рассмеялся, вынул сигареты и зажигалку, закурил.  
— Но ты же сразу меня узнал. Там, на поле, когда я тебя подвозил.  
— Было бы странно, если бы я тебя не узнал, — фыркнул Чарльз.   
— На самом деле ты один такой, — усмехнулся Эрик. — Все остальные не сразу сообразили, кто я. Мистер Хаммонд даже вызвал полицию — решил, что какой-то бродяга залез на заброшенную ферму.   
— Мистер Хаммонд?  
— Ты не помнишь его? Глава Общества любителей истории и по совместительству вожатый скаутов. Учил нас вязать морские узлы, ходить под парусом и предсказывать погоду по крикам чаек.  
— Точно! Эдвард Хаммонд. Сколько ему сейчас? Под шестьдесят?  
— Да, около того. Он как раз шел со своими пацанами в поход — куда-то на Воронье взгорье, — и увидел, что у меня из трубы идет дым. Я тогда пытался в первый раз растопить камин. В общем, пришлось объясняться с полицией.   
— Да уж... Черт, неужели Хаммонд до сих пор ведет скаутский кружок?  
— Ага. Хотя, если честно, здесь все не так уж сильно изменилось за эти десять лет. Везде те же лица: бармен в «Трех соснах», торговец рыбой, моряки в гавани, инспектор Фолли, преподобный... как его там? Блэквуд?  
— Да, Сэмюэль Блэквуд. Лет пять назад ходили слухи, что его переводят куда-то на север, чуть ли не на границу с Шотландией. Назревал с ним какой-то скандал — не помню подробностей. Но в итоге его все же оставили тут по просьбам прихожан.   
— Это он проводил службу, когда умерла мама, — откликнулся Эрик.   
Повисло молчание. Чарльз едва слышно вздохнул.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он. — Жаль, что меня не было с тобой после того, как это случилось.   
Эрик выбросил сигарету в огонь.   
— Я плохо помню те дни. Точнее, совсем не помню. Темная пелена, и больше ничего. Правда, иногда что-то выплывает из памяти — запах цветов в церкви, или то, как стучал дождь по крыше грузовика, на котором мы ехали в Дармут. Или твоя мама — тогда, на похоронах. На ней было такое длинное пальто, черное. Она плакала... — Эрик вдруг резко замолчал. — Черт, она всегда была так добра ко мне, а я даже не проведал ее ни разу с тех пор, как приехал.  
— Не думаю, что она бы обиделась на тебя за это, — пробормотал Чарльз. — С ней сейчас... не все хорошо.  
— Из-за смерти твоего отца?  
Чарльз кивнул, нахохлился, сунул руки в карманы. И начал рассказывать.

Это оказался какой-то особо жестокий подтип рака мозга. Два месяца Ксавье-старший провел в больнице в Лондоне, и Шэрон перебралась туда же, в просторную съемную квартиру Чарльза. Каждый день она ездила к Брайану, и там она вела себя безупречно: улыбалась, шутила, была вежливой с врачами и медсестрами. Но когда Чарльз забирал ее домой, и она садилась в такси, что-то внутри нее ломалось. Обмякнув на сиденье, Шэрон распаковывала успокоительное, закидывала таблетки сразу в горло, глотала без воды. Лицо ее таяло, плыло, как воск, становясь таким же мертвенно-желтым, из груди вырывались сначала всхлипы, потом — глухой тихий вой, и Чарльз, обнимая ее за плечи, ловил в зеркале заднего вида сочувствующий взгляд таксиста. Дома она падала на кровать, а он уговаривал ее снять пальто и туфли, заваривал чай, приносил печенье или миску хлопьев с молоком. Сам вчерашний ребенок, умирающий от ужаса, он старался, как мог.  
Потом курс лечения закончился, и они привезли Брайана обратно в Порт-Патрик: умирать. Шэрон как будто смирилась, и это помогло ей вытянуть из запасников тела и души еще немного сил на то, чтобы прожить оставшиеся ее мужу дни. Она забросила дом и сад, забросила свои розы, забыла о Чарльзе и сосредоточилась только на Брайане.   
Тогда же в ее жизни снова появился алкоголь — пока еще как спаситель и друг. Брайану нельзя было пить — он и ел-то с трудом, по чуть-чуть, — и Шэрон справлялась одна. Она выбирала в погребе вино — одну из тех бутылок, что Ксавье хранили для особого случая вроде будущей помолвки Чарльза, — и приносила ее наверх, в их спальню. Брайан лежал на кровати, и Шэрон тихонько, стараясь не задеть капельницу, подтаскивала кресло, садилась и медленно пила, снова и снова наполняя бокал. С каждым глотком она чувствовала, как терпеливое чудовище-смерть, зубастая пасть которого должна была вот-вот захлопнуться, отступает, присмирев до поры. В эти часы — пока не кончится вино, пока Брайан, утомленный, не погрузится в сон, — Шэрон была под защитой. Она болтала, смеялась, вспоминала какие-то мелочи и даже находила в себе силы поблагодарить небо за все, что между ними было и длилось все эти годы, которые виделись ей сейчас неизменно светлыми и полными счастья.  
Кто мог бы ее в этом упрекнуть? Точно не Чарльз.   
В день похорон с моря дул ветер — острый, просоленный, он резал глаза до слез. За ночь в саду осыпались все до единой розы. Утром следующего дня Шэрон встала рано, накинула халат, вышла из дома. Прошла в конец сада, села там на скамью и долго смотрела, как ветер перемешивает молоко тумана с траурно-темной бирюзой моря. Через час Грета, не застав ее в постели, подняла тревогу, перебудила заплаканную родню, съехавшуюся на похороны, и Шэрон увели в ее комнату, откуда она не показывалась до самого вечера, пока Чарльз не выпроводил последних гостей. После этого она проскользнула в подвал, отперла дверь погреба. Босые ноги леденели на каменном полу. Шэрон выбрала подходящее вино — жесткое, дегтярное, раздирающее горло санджовезе, — и поднялась в кухню, где, не глядя на Грету, скорбно застывшую над кастрюлей с недоваренным супом, привычным движением нашарила в ящике штопор. Оторопевшая Грета, вопреки обыкновению, не смогла произнести ей вслед ни единого слова — только протяжно, со всхлипом выдохнула.

— Она лечится, конечно, — Чарльз сгорбился еще сильнее. — Раз в неделю приезжает доктор Марко, лучший психотерапевт Бармута. Разговаривает с ней, иногда прописывает очередные антидепрессанты. Но она почти не выходит из своей комнаты и все так же каждый вечер спускается за бутылкой вина в подвал.  
Эрик долго смотрел на него непонятным взглядом, а потом сказал:  
— Мой отец тоже пил.  
И как-то сразу стало ясно: он прекрасно понимает Чарльза, его бессилие и страх.  
— Не так, как твоя мама, конечно, — добавил Эрик. — Гораздо больше. Только я не пытался его спасти, а наоборот — хотел, чтобы все это быстрее кончилось.   
Чарльз молчал, и он продолжил:   
— Сейчас мне кажется, будто я его и не любил никогда. Отец постоянно ко мне придирался: я не так ел, не так говорил, не те оценки получал, возвращался из школы или слишком рано и путался под ногами, или слишком поздно. А если не придирался, то просто орал. Кричал, что мама умерла из-за меня. Твердил, что я размазня и плакса. Сам он, конечно, был не такой, — Эрик усмехнулся. — О нет, отец старался во всем соблюдать гребаный порядок и невероятно этим гордился. Каждое утро утюжил брюки и рубашку, потом тщательно брился, чистил ботинки, одевался. Я завязывал ему галстук. Он спускался вниз, к киоску на Карриг-роуд, покупал свежую газету и садился за стол — просматривал объявления с вакансиями. Подчеркивал несколько, а потом просил принести ему телефон.  
Эрик вытащил из пачки еще одну сигарету, повертел ее в пальцах.  
— И что дальше? — тихо спросил Чарльз.  
— Он так никому и не позвонил, ни разу. Набирал номер и тут же вешал трубку, а потом просто сидел и смотрел в одну точку, пока не наступал вечер. Тогда он оживал: выходил из дома — якобы для того, чтобы прогуляться, — а сам шел в ближайший паб и накачивался там джином.   
— На что же вы жили?  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Социальная помощь. Пособия. В нашем районе каждый дурак знал, как найти лазейку в схеме, чтобы тебе начисляли больше.   
— А почему он не продал ферму?  
— Понятия не имею. Может быть, думал, что когда-нибудь вернется сюда. Знаешь, иногда он как будто бы становился другим. В редкие хорошие дни он был тихим, каким-то виноватым даже. Ходил по квартире в майке и джинсах, к вечеру обрастал щетиной. Готовил нам ужин. Спрашивал, как у меня дела. Если и пил, то дома, и почти всегда после пары стаканов вспоминал Порт-Патрик — и овец своих ненаглядных, и этот дом, и Робертсонов, и даже Беккета, нашего старого пса. Говорил о маме: мол, ему с ней так повезло, а он не оправдал ее надежд, не смог заработать на достойную жизнь для нее... Но наступал следующий день, и все было как обычно — костюм, ботинки, галстук, газета с объявлениями.   
Он поднял взгляд на Чарльза.  
— В конце концов я понял: надо как можно реже приходить домой, чтобы лишний раз не нарываться. Нужны были деньги. Я год проработал на мойке, но платили там гроши — откладывать было нечего. И я пришел к людям Маккарти. Сказал, что хочу работать на них. Они поржали, конечно, но разрешили попробовать.   
Чарльз смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— И что ты делал? — прошептал он.  
— Что говорили, то и делал, — Эрик наконец зажег сигарету. Чарльз ждал продолжения, но Леншерр молчал.   
— Здесь, в Порт-Патрике, ходят слухи... — начал Чарльз, набравшись смелости.  
— Какие?  
— Ты правда убил человека?   
Эрик помрачнел, глубоко затянулся, глянул исподлобья.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил он, и Чарльз как-то сразу, безоговорочно, безоглядно ему поверил.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, думая каждый о своем, а потом Эрик встал и ушел в дом. Костер почти прогорел, и над Чарльзом распахнулось высоченное черное небо — прозрачное, дымно-горькое, почти осеннее. Он откинулся назад, в траву, и смотрел вверх, путешествуя взглядом от одной звезды к другой и сплетая из них собственные мерцающие узоры. Была у них раньше такая игра: придумывать новые созвездия, не имеющие ничего общего с реальной картой, и Чарльз до сих пор помнил ту гордость, которую испытал, нарисовав мысленно диковинного зверя, составленного сразу из семнадцати звезд.   
Зашуршала трава, и шаги Эрика раздались совсем близко. Он подошел, опустился рядом, склонился над ним, заслонив полнеба.   
— Пойдем внутрь, — позвал он.  
— Нет, мне пора, — пробормотал в ответ Чарльз. — Если я не приду, Грета доложит обо всем маме, и та будет волноваться.  
— А если ты уйдешь, буду волноваться я. Так что марш, я тебе постелил наверху, в моей старой комнате.  
— А где будешь спать ты?  
— В гостиной.  
— Ладно, — Чарльз широко зевнул. — А у тебя есть запасная зубная щетка?  
Эрик смотрел прямо на него, смотрел долго...  
— Ну так что? — переспросил Чарльз, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Есть?..  
— Тебе она не понадобится, — ответил наконец Эрик, а потом вдруг нагнулся и коротко поцеловал его в губы.   
Окатило жаром; Чарльз замер. Эрик отстранился, встал. Чарльз лежал, пытаясь понять, что произошло, но голова слишком сильно кружилась, и слишком зыбким и странным был мир вокруг — с его запахами, и этим небом, в котором, кажется, звезд было больше, чем черноты, — и он почти убедил себя в том, что ему это просто привиделось. Примечталось.   
Сбоку послышалось шипение — Эрик заливал угли водой из бутылки.   
— Так ты идешь? — спросил он. — Или спишь тут?   
— Иду, — отозвался Чарльз. Встал, пошел за Эриком в дом. На диване в гостиной валялись подушка и скомканный плед — куцый, почти не дававший тепла. Зато наверху, в комнате одиннадцатилетнего Эрика, где по стенам все еще висели плакаты с рокерами, кровать была застелена по всем правилам — словно бы руками Эдии: свежее белье, и тяжелое стеганое одеяло, и необъятная подушка, набитая пухом.   
Чарльз был уверен, что уснет сразу же, но вместо этого просто лежал и пялился в потолок. Из-за приоткрытой двери, раздавались звуки живого дома: звяканье посуды, шум воды, скрип половиц. Это было невыносимо — прислушиваться, ждать шагов на лестнице и силуэта в дверном проеме. Но наступившая вскоре тишина, означающая, что Эрик лег спать, была еще более невыносимой.

Проснулся он от далекого стука и не сразу сообразил, что это хлопнула входная дверь. Чарльз сел в кровати, затаил дыхание. За окном разливались прозрачные серые сумерки. Дотянувшись до телефона, он проверил время: четыре часа утра. Внизу раздались шаги: кто-то пересек гостиную и теперь поднимался по лестнице.   
Дверь открылась, на пороге появился Эрик. На нем были джинсы и толстовка с капюшоном.   
— Извини, пожалуйста, — прошептал он хрипло. — Я тебя разбудил?  
— Ерунда. Что-то случилось?  
Эрик приблизился. Сел в изножье кровати.  
— Нет. Ничего. Все в порядке.   
Голос его звучал странно.  
— Тогда зачем ты пришел? — напряженно спросил Чарльз.  
Вместо ответа Эрик вдруг подался вперед, сгреб его в охапку, уронил обратно на кровать, лег рядом. Натянул на них одеяло, зарывшись в постель, как в сугроб, обхватил Чарльза, уткнулся носом ему в затылок.   
— Я замерз, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Прости, я так страшно замерз и никак не могу согреться...  
Чарльз закаменел, в горле встал ком.   
— У тебя точно все хорошо? — хрипло прошептал он.  
— Угу.   
— Ты весь ледяной.   
Какое-то время Эрик молчал, потом пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее, и сказал неразборчиво:  
— Мне нужно было прогуляться.  
Холод в прижимающемся к нему теле постепенно сменился жаром, но дыхание Эрика оставалось все таким же ровным, и через несколько минут Чарльз понял, что тот крепко спит. Сам он не сомкнул глаз до самого утра.

Часов в шесть, когда комната наполнилась зыбким светом, Чарльз откинул одеяло, медленно высвободился из объятий Эрика и слез с кровати. Прихватив джинсы и футболку, спустился вниз. Отчего-то было понятно, что теперь можно не церемониться, и потому он без всякого смущения открыл шкаф в гостиной, нашел чистое полотенце, залез в душ. Стояк не проходил, как и ощущение тела Эрика вплотную к его, изгиб к изгибу, и Чарльз довел себя несколькими быстрыми движениями, и долго стоял, глядя на то, как капли воды стекают по серому кафелю.  
Оргазм почти не принес облегчения.  
Он оделся. На кухне достал из буфета банку с растворимым кофе, долго разбирался в том, как устроена допотопная плита Леншерров, но все-таки смог зажечь огонь. В ожидании, когда закипит чайник, Чарльз подошел к окну, выходящему на улицу, распахнул его. Снаружи все было затянуто туманом, но мир постепенно просыпался: в молочной пелене блеяли овцы, вдали голосили чайки и стучали лодочные моторы. Было не по-июльски прохладно. Потом послышались чьи-то голоса, и на дороге показалась семья туристов: папа, мама и дочка лет десяти — одинаково рыжекудрые, в разноцветных спортивных костюмах. Увидев Чарльза в окне, они остановились, заулыбались приветливо, а глава семейства громко, с отчетливым незнакомым акцентом, спросил:  
— Простите, эта дорога ведет к развалинам замка?  
— Да, все правильно, — Чарльз закивал. — Сейчас будет мост, а за ним — подъем в гору. Идите прямо к вершине через лес, по тропе.  
— Спасибо! — мужчина помахал ему рукой, и все трое двинулись дальше.   
Кофе, пусть и дрянной, подстегнул и без того опаленные нервы, адреналином забурлил в крови. Чарльз смотрел, как туман, редея, ползет к дому, размышлял о том, что случилось вечером и ночью, и прикидывал, то ли ему ждать, когда Эрик проснется, чтобы потребовать у него объяснений, то ли трусливо сбежать. Был и третий вариант — вернуться в кровать, а дальше будь что будет.  
Чарльз допил кофе, сполоснул чашку. Бросил взгляд на часы: семь сорок семь. Он поставил чашку в сушилку, и в то же мгновение по всей округе вдруг разом загавкали собаки, громко и зло. Для фермерской окраины — привычное дело, но Чарльзу показалось, что к отчаянному лаю исподволь примешивается другой звук. Женские крики.  
Он подошел к окну, внимательно вслушался. Крики становились все громче, а потом резко смолкли. Чарльз схватил какую-то куртку в прихожей, выбежал из дома на дорогу, огляделся. Почти сразу же в тумане показалась женщина и девочка — те самые туристки, что собирались подняться к замку Дабхельм. Женщина всхлипывала, зажимая себе рот ладонью; второй рукой она вцепилась в капюшон дочери, словно боялась, что та отстанет и потеряется.   
— Что-то случилось? — торопливо спросил Чарльз. — Я могу чем-то помочь? Где ваш муж?   
— Он остался там, — туристка указала себе за спину. — Он звонит в полицию. Мы нашли... о-о-о, Господи!..   
Еще один крик, похожий на вороний, вырвался из ее груди, и женщина затряслась, хватая ртом воздух. Чарльз подошел ближе, ободряюще улыбнулся девочке — та смотрела на него округлившимися от страха глазами, но пока не плакала.  
— Давайте я принесу вам воды? — предложил он. — Или, может, зайдете в дом?  
— Нет. Простите, я... Минуту, пожалуйста... — она прижала к себе дочь. — Простите еще раз. Спасибо, вода у меня есть. Мика, достанешь бутылку?   
Девочка послушно кивнула, полезла в кармашек своего рюкзака, протянула маме воду. Вдалеке послышался вопль полицейской сирены.  
— Что все-таки случилось? — не выдержал Чарльз.  
Женщина сделала глоток. Пластиковая бутылка в ее руках дрожала.  
— Мы нашли тело, — проговорила она. — У подножия горы, на берегу. Это маленький мальчик.


	4. Часть 3

Оливия стояла на мосту через реку Дабх и курила, задумчиво глядя в сторону поросшего деревьями утеса. Там, между каменной стеной и морем, на песке у подножия Вороньего взгорья, суетились полицейские в белых защитных костюмах, издалека похожие на гигантских обезьян-альбиносов. Тела отсюда видно не было.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это? — спросил Чарльз. После приезда полиции он позвонил Оливии, та примчалась через десять минут — встрепанная, не накрашенная, — и сразу же принялась строчить твиты в аккаунт «Голоса Порт-Патрика».  
Лив покачала головой:  
— Официального сообщения пока не было, но Дэнни шепнул, что вроде бы это один из мальчишек Робертсонов. Они живут неподалеку — второй дом от реки.  
Чарльз поежился:   
— Я знаю Робертсонов. Это соседи Эрика. Вон его участок, видишь?   
Оливия глянула на ферму Леншерров, потом перевела взгляд на Чарльза. Прищурилась.  
— Погоди-ка... А ты сам что тут делаешь? Хилл-драйв далеко. И не говори, что просто вышел подышать морским воздухом!   
Чарльз понимал, что Лив не отцепится от него, пока не вытрясет всю правду, поэтому даже не попытался увильнуть от ответа.  
— Я был у Эрика, — сказал он. — Помогал ему красить дом.  
— В семь утра? — ехидно уточнила Оливия.  
— Нет, — Чарльз сунул руки в карманы. — Это было вчера. Потом мы пили пиво, болтали. И он предложил остаться у него, чтобы мне не пришлось возвращаться ночью через весь Порт-Патрик.  
— Так-так-так...  
— Ничего не было! Я спал наверху, а он... в гостиной.  
— Чарли, ты покраснел! И чья это на тебе куртка? Его?  
— Да... Не знаю! Наверное. Я вчера пришел в футболке, но ночью стало прохладно. Все, давай закроем эту тему. Лучше расскажи, что там говорят твои друзья в полиции. Это несчастный случай?  
— Со стороны кажется именно так. Парень играл наверху, у развалин замка. Споткнулся, потерял равновесие, упал с обрыва и сломал себе шею. Но, во-первых, непонятно, что он делал на утесе ночью. А, во-вторых... — она покачала головой. — Слишком уж они все психованные — полицейские, я имею в виду. Даже Дэнни на меня рявкает, не говоря уже о Фолли — этот просто игнорирует любые мои попытки получить хоть какой-то комментарий. Похоже, все гораздо хуже, чем представляется.  
Лив докурила и запустила окурок в воду.  
— Кстати, всех местных должны опросить как свидетелей, — предупредила она. — И тебя тоже, раз ты был в доме Леншерров. Ты точно ничего не видел и не слышал?  
— Нет. Мы полночи просидели на улице, но все было тихо.  
— Жаль, — она вздохнула. — А то дал бы мне эксклюзивный комментарий. Ладно, подождем, когда Фолли разродится официальной версией. Дэнни обещал брифинг через пару часов. Ты домой?  
— М-м-м... нет.   
Оливия закатила глаза.  
— Снова к Эрику?   
— Мне надо вернуть ему куртку, — попробовал оправдаться Чарльз.  
— Ну-ну, — Лив прищурилась. — Окей, я попробую снова пробиться к Фолли, а ты дуй к своему возлюбленному... хорошо-хорошо, к другу детства!  
Она зашагала по влажному от росы полю к болтающейся на ветру ленте ограждения. Чарльз, бросив еще один взгляд туда, где над телом копошились полицейские, спустился с моста и направился обратно на ферму.

В доме было тихо. Эрик уже проснулся и теперь сидел на кухне над чашкой остывшего кофе.  
— Доброе утро, — Чарльз опустился на соседний стул. — Ты как?  
— Нормально. Я думал, ты ушел домой.  
— Нет, я был у реки. Там кое-что произошло.   
Эрик поднял голову.   
— Что именно?  
— На берегу нашли тело мальчика. Возле Вороньего взгорья.  
В лице Леншерра мелькнуло что-то непонятное, но он промолчал.  
— Скажи, ты выходил ночью из дома?   
Эрик кивнул, не поднимая взгляда.  
— Зачем?  
— Я уже говорил тебе. На прогулку.  
— Зачем? — упрямо повторил Чарльз.   
— Я плохо сплю с тех пор, как приехал сюда. Обычно ворочаюсь в постели до утра. Прогулки помогают уснуть. Вчера не помогло, и я пришел к тебе.   
На кухне повисла тишина, сотканная из далекого шума моря, блеянья овец и размеренного хода старых часов. Чарльз сглотнул.  
— Прости, — выдавил он.  
Эрик откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди.   
— Да брось, это я должен просить прощения.  
— За что?  
— За то, что было вчера.   
— Ты о поцелуе?  
Эрик покачал головой.   
— Я о том, что помешал тебе спать. За все остальное я извиняться не стану.  
Чарльз почувствовал, как жар заливает лицо. Чтобы занять чем-то руки, схватил лежащую на столе ложку, повертел ее в пальцах.  
— Я бы все равно этих извинений не принял, — пробормотал он. — Ты не сделал ничего... такого. Ничего, что... — он запнулся и на выдохе закончил: — В общем, я не против того, чтобы ты сделал так еще раз.  
Их взгляды встретились. Эрик открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать — на веранде послышались чьи-то шаги, и тут же раздался стук.   
Чарльз вскочил.  
— Я открою.  
Он прошел в прихожую, распахнул дверь. За ней стоял инспектор Фолли — худощавый, высокий мужчина лет сорока, одетый в мятый серый костюм. Увидев Чарльза, он удивленно прищурился.  
— Детектив-инспектор Оливер Фолли, — представился он. — А вы — мистер Ксавье, если не ошибаюсь?   
«Мистер Ксавье», надо же. Чарльз вдруг вспомнил, как однажды, много лет назад, Фолли — тогда еще простой констебль, — заглянул на ферму к Леншеррам. Шла последняя неделя октября. Чарльз и Эрик сидели наверху, пытаясь собрать из толстой медной проволоки, винных пробок и пластилина движущуюся куклу-Франкенштейна, когда внизу послышались голоса. Они прокрались к лестнице, перегнулись через перила и увидели Фолли — тот стоял в дверях кухни и разговаривал о чем-то с мистером Леншерром. Потом Джейкоб громко, сердито позвал сына по имени, и Эрик нехотя поплелся вниз, а Чарльз, побледнев от страха, пошел за ним. «Привет, мальчики, — поздоровался Оливер. — Я тут ищу кое-кого. Слышали о Похитителях тыкв?» Эрик помотал головой, насупился. Чарльз отмолчался. «Точно не слышали? — переспросил констебль. — Какие-то хулиганы повадились красть светильники с веранд окрестных домов. Не в курсе, кто бы это мог быть?». «Нет, сэр», — ответил Эрик, упрямо рассматривая пол. Чарльз знал, что это не так: оба они были прекрасно осведомлены, кто именно таскает эти тыквы, но лучше было отсидеть ночь в каталажке, чем настучать на Гейба и его компанию. Поэтому он тоже помотал головой, глядя честными синими глазами прямо на констебля. Фолли вздохнул, улыбнулся и потрепал Эрика по макушке. «Ладно, будем искать дальше», — сказал он и ушел. Чарльз помнил, что больше всего его тогда поразило выражение лица мистера Леншерра — тот смотрел на сына так, будто догадывался, что Эрик врет, и заранее прикидывал, как будет его за это наказывать...  
— Мистер Ксавье? — нетерпеливо повторил инспектор Фолли, и Чарльз вернулся в реальность. — Мне нужен Эрик Леншерр. Он дома?  
— Да, — Чарльз посторонился. — Проходите на кухню.  
— Спасибо.  
Эрик поднялся им навстречу, глянул на инспектора и тут же отвел глаза. Губы его сжались в тонкую полоску, скулы побелели. Полицейский протянул руку:  
— Оливер Фолли, детектив-инспектор.   
Эрик ответил на рукопожатие.   
— Я вас узнал, — тихо сказал он.  
Фолли нахмурился, щека его странно дернулась.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Вы и раньше работали здесь, — проговорил Эрик. — Однажды даже приходили к нам домой. А еще вы как-то нашли мой велосипед, который я оставил возле старой церкви, а его угнал какой-то старшеклассник.  
— У вас хорошая память, — Фолли криво улыбнулся. — Десять лет прошло, как-никак. Значит, вернулись?   
— Да.  
— Насовсем?  
Эрик бросил быстрый взгляд на Чарльза.  
— Как получится, — хрипло ответил он.  
— Что ж, — Фолли вытащил из кармана пиджака блокнот и ручку, с шумом отодвинул стул, сел. — Давайте присядем. Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов о сегодняшней ночи.   
Эрик опустился обратно. Чарльз остался стоять.  
— Наверняка вы уже слышали о том, что случилось, — начал Фолли. — Этим утром на берегу возле вашей фермы был найден труп ребенка.  
В том, как он это произнес — отстраненно, деловито — было что-то неправильное, что-то извращенное даже, но Чарльз понимал: инспектор делает свою работу, и требовать от него мягкости и человечности в такой ситуации было бы несправедливо.   
— Уже известно, кто это? — вмешался он.  
Фолли глянул на Чарльза и нехотя проговорил:  
— Официальной процедуры опознания пока не было, но мы почти не сомневаемся, что это Том Робертсон. Все приметы совпадают, да и те констебли, что знакомы с этой семьей, узнали мальчика.   
Минуту или две все молчали. Фолли внимательно наблюдал за лицом Эрика.   
— Это печально, — наконец пробормотал Чарльз. — Его... убили?  
— Мы прорабатываем все версии, — отрезал Фолли и раскрыл блокнот на чистой странице. — Вернемся к вам, мистер Леншерр. Сегодня ночью вы видели что-то необычное?  
— Нет.  
— Однако ваши владения доходят почти до самой реки. Вы могли заметить кого-то в поле, услышать крики или голоса...  
— Нет, — повторил Эрик. — Весь вечер я занимался ремонтом, потом сходил в магазин и пил пиво, пока не лег спать. Я ничего не слышал.  
— Ночь вы провели здесь?  
— Да.  
— На территории фермы? — уточнил Фолли. — Или конкретно в доме?  
Эрик помолчал.  
— Я жег костер на пастбище. Потом зашел в дом.  
— Во сколько это было?  
— Около двух часов ночи.  
— И больше вы никуда не выходили?  
Эрик отвернулся к окну. Он казался спокойным — невозмутимым даже, — но Чарльз видел, как напряглось его тело, как закаменели плечи.  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
Фолли записал что-то в блокноте.  
— Кто-то может подтвердить это?  
Повисло молчание. Эрик все так же смотрел в окно — словно не слышал вопроса. Фолли ждал, постукивая кончиком ручки по столу, и в такт этому негромкому, навязчивому стуку тикали старые часы.   
Чарльз кашлянул.  
— Я могу, — сказал он.  
Эрик резко повернул голову, лицо его скривилось, будто от боли.   
— Простите? — удивленно переспросил инспектор.  
— Эту ночь мы провели вместе, — пояснил Чарльз, избегая встречаться взглядом с Эриком. — Здесь, на ферме.  
Глаза Фолли налились холодом.   
— Мне нужны подробности, — процедил он.  
— Уже несколько дней я помогаю Эрику с ремонтом, — начал Чарльз, глядя прямо на инспектора. — Я пришел сюда вчера днем. Мы красили стены. Потом жгли костер, пили пиво. Около двух часов легли спать.   
— И вы уверены, что мистер Леншерр не покидал ночью дом?   
— Абсолютно уверен.  
Фолли хмыкнул.  
— Дом большой, выйти на улицу можно незаметно, — заметил он с легкой усмешкой. — Вы что, спали в одной комнате?  
— В одной постели.  
Инспектор замер, потом медленно поднял голову от блокнота.   
— Я-а-а-асно, — протянул он, переводя взгляд с Чарльза на Эрика. — Хорошо, хорошо... Так, а утром? Во сколько вы встали, Чарльз?  
— В шесть.   
— Это ведь вас видели туристы, которые обнаружили тело?  
— Да. Я показал им дорогу к Вороньему взгорью, а потом, когда женщина с девочкой вернулись оттуда, оставался с ними, пока не приехала полиция. Затем перекинулся парой слов с Оливией — ее вы знаете, — и вернулся в дом.   
Фолли кивнул и поставил точку. Щелкнул ручкой, встал. Сунул блокнот обратно в карман.   
— Если понадобится, мы вызовем вас обоих в участок для дачи официальных показаний, — скучным голосом сообщил он. — Будьте к этому готовы.  
— Хорошо, — откликнулся Чарльз. Эрик не сказал ничего.   
Заперев дверь после ухода Фолли, Чарльз вернулся на кухню. Убрал со стола чашки, сполоснул их под струей холодной воды. Внутри у него все сжималось от страха и кипело от гнева. Эрик по-прежнему молчал, и только когда Чарльз громко хлопнул дверцей буфета, произнес без всякого выражения:  
— Спасибо.   
Чарльз резко обернулся:  
— А теперь объясни, почему ты не сообщил, что выходил ночью на улицу! Ты же ни в чем не виноват.   
— Вот именно — я ни в чем не виноват, — спокойно ответил Эрик. — Но если бы я сказал правду, меня увезли бы в участок.  
— И тут же, разобравшись во всем, отпустили бы.   
Эрик прищурился:  
— Ты зря так доверяешь полиции, Чарльз.  
— А ты зря ей не доверяешь! В итоге ты подставил себя, потому что соврал Фолли, а заодно и меня, ведь я подтвердил твои слова.  
— За это — прости. Но я даже предположить не мог, что ты вмешаешься.   
— Я не мог остаться в стороне, — буркнул Чарльз.  
— Почему?   
Тот молчал.   
— Почему, Чарльз? — повторил Эрик. — Ведь это только мои проблемы.  
— Теперь — и мои тоже.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Эрик жестко.  
— Неужели непонятно? — вскипел Чарльз. — Вчера ночью ты меня поцеловал!  
Эрик помрачнел.  
— И ты считаешь, что теперь обязан меня защищать? — спросил он.  
У Чарльза внутри все оборвалось.  
— Все, проехали, — он потер лоб. — Прости, что придал этому поцелую такое значение. Прости, что навоображал себе невесть что... Но я бы и без этого соврал полиции, чтобы тебе помочь. Потому что знаю: ты никого не убивал. И потому что мы друзья.  
— Друзья? — переспросил Эрик и поднялся со стула. В тесной кухне он казался очень высоким. — Просто друзья?  
Чарльз глянул на него исподлобья.  
— Это ты мне скажи, — пробормотал он. — А то я уже запутался.  
Эрик молча смотрел на него. Чарльз вздохнул, отвел глаза.  
— Ладно, мне пора, — пробормотал он.   
— Подожди, — перебил его Эрик. — Дай мне минуту.  
Он подошел ближе. Поднял руку; его ладонь легла Чарльзу на плечо, потом скользнула выше, обхватила шею.   
— Я не хочу, чтоб мы были просто друзьями, — глухо сказал он и подался вперед.   
Их поцелуй был — как прыжок в воду с огромной высоты: удар, вышибающий воздух из легких и мысли из головы, а сразу же после — невесомость, полет, пустота. Когда все закончилось, Чарльз обнаружил, что стоит, сжимая в горстях складки на футболке Эрика — словно хотел стянуть ее через голову, — и тут же убрал руки.   
— Ты прав, — пробормотал он, отстраняясь и переводя дыхание, — кажется, с нашей дружбой и впрямь покончено.

Вернувшись домой, Чарльз застал Грету в возбужденном, почти радостном настроении. Телевизор, висевший над холодильником, был настроен на местный канал — сейчас там шел прогноз погоды, но бегущая внизу строка уверяла, что с минуты на минуту начнется брифинг, на котором инспектор Фолли озвучит предварительную версию случившегося. В углу кухни над тарелкой с кашей скучал Рэнди. Увидев Чарльза, он встрепенулся.  
— Мистер Чарльз, — воскликнул он. — Спасибо за бинокль!  
— Привет, парень, — Чарльз потрепал его по голове. — Пожалуйста. Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
— Ага, я отнес его в штаб, он на... — начал Рэнди, но тут же осекся и глянул на мать. — В общем, в штаб. Оттуда очень далеко все видно — почти как из вашего сада.  
— Круто, — одобрил Чарльз. Он открыл холодильник, нашел там контейнер с остатками вчерашнего ужина. Достал, выпрямился и тут же напоролся на тяжелый взгляд Греты. Та стояла, уперев руки в бока, и смотрела на Чарльза с укоризной.  
— И где же вы были так долго? — спросила она. — Миссис Шэрон, между прочим, волновалась!  
— Прости, — покаялся Чарльз. — Я должен был предупредить.  
Грета поджала губы, потом повернулась к Рэнди.  
— Ты доел, наконец? Все, а теперь иди. Иди-иди, я сказала, нечего тут уши греть!  
Рэнди сполз со стула и послушно поплелся в сад. Грета проводила его взглядом и снова посмотрела на Чарльза.   
— Слышали, что случилось?  
— Слышал, — Чарльз достал тарелку, вывалил на нее еду и сунул в микроволновку. — Я был неподалеку, когда мальчика нашли.  
— Как это? — Грета выпучила глаза. — Вы были у Вороньего взгорья?  
— Да. Я остался на ночь на ферме Леншерров.  
Рот Греты тут же захлопнулся, она глянула на него с ужасом и отвернулась к телевизору. Микроволновка пропела сигнал о готовности, Чарльз поставил на стол тарелку, пододвинул к себе стул, сел и принялся за еду. Наконец Грете надоело смотреть рекламу, и она недовольно буркнула:  
— Зря вы это, мистер Чарльз.  
— Что «это»? — спокойно спросил Чарльз, накалывая на вилку кусочек запеченной в сливках рыбы.  
— Связались с Леншерром, — пояснила Грета, покосившись в его сторону. — Он же...  
— Знаю, — аккуратно перебил ее Чарльз. — Бандит. Ты говорила.  
Грета фыркнула в ответ и снова отвернулась к телевизору, на экране которого уже появилась заставка экстренного выпуска новостей. Она дотянулась до пульта и прибавила звук.  
— ...детектив-инспектор Оливер Фолли готов рассказать о первых выводах полиции. Напомним, утром пятнадцатого июля на окраине Порт-Патрика было найдено тело ребенка. Мы транслируем брифинг в прямом эфире...  
Картинка дернулась пару раз и успокоилась, и Чарльз увидел инспектора Фолли — он стоял на ступенях полицейского участка, а перед ним полукругом расположились операторы с камерами, журналисты, протягивающие в кадр микрофоны, привлеченные шумом прохожие. Сбоку мелькнули каштановые волосы Лив — та подобралась к Фолли ближе всех, воинственно сунув ему под нос свой диктофон. Фолли недобро на него покосился, откашлялся и, видимо, дождавшись какого-то сигнала, начал:  
— Сегодня утром в полицию Порт-Патрика поступил звонок. Туристы, собирающиеся посетить развалины замка Дабхельм, обнаружили на берегу, возле устья реки Дабх, тело ребенка. Мы установили его личность...  
Толпа перестала дышать. Тонкое лицо инспектора исказилось сочувствием.  
— Это Том Робертсон, одиннадцати лет, местный житель. Его родным мы уже сообщили, с ними сейчас работает наш сотрудник. Мы надеемся, что журналисты проявят уважение к семье Робертсонов, — он грозно сдвинул брови. — Согласно первым выводам, смерть Тома наступила этой ночью, в промежутке между полуночью и пятью часами утра. Предварительная причина — травмы, полученные в результате падения с большой высоты. Однако вынужден сообщить, что мы обнаружили свидетельства, которые ставят под сомнение первоначальную версию следствия о несчастном случае. Мы склонны считать, что это было убийство...  
Грета громко охнула.  
— ...Преднамеренное или нет — пока неизвестно. В любом случае, мы призываем жителей и гостей Порт-Патрика, владеющих любой информацией о том, что случилось, обратиться в полицию незамедлительно. Мы принимаем и анонимные звонки тоже. От ваших действий сейчас зависит очень многое. В свою очередь, обещаю, что мы сделаем все возможное для поимки преступника. Спасибо за внимание, брифинг окончен.  
Толпа разразилась вопросами, но Фолли с выражением досады на лице уже сорвал с лацкана микрофон, сунул его кому-то, повернулся и скрылся за дверями полицейского участка. На экране вновь возник ведущий новостей.   
Грета повернулась к Чарльзу.  
— Ну что, слышали? Поди это Леншерр ваш и убил бедного Томми! Ох, надо будет с Рэнди поговорить, чтоб держался от него подальше...   
Чарльз, не глядя на нее, встал, грохнул тарелку в раковину и вышел вон из кухни.

Закрывшись в комнате, он отправил Лив тревожное, полное вопросительных знаков сообщение, бросил телефон на стол и сел за ноутбук. Вошел в браузер, щелкнул по разделу «Новости». Ссылки посыпались одна за другой — от сдержанной «На западе Англии найдено тело ребенка» до истекающей желтизной «Десятилетний мальчик изнасилован и убит в приморском городке».   
Изнасилован?.. Чарльз перешел по ссылке, вчитался в полный опечаток текст на сайте какого-то третьесортного издания. Информация об изнасиловании «подтверждалась» неким анонимным источником в полиции, не более. Зато журналист раздобыл где-то фотографию Томми: темноволосый худенький мальчишка стоял ровно по центру футбольных ворот на поле у школы и высокомерно улыбался в камеру.  
Чарльз схватил телефон. Уже наплевав, что помешает, набрал Лив. Она сняла трубку после второго гудка и сразу же заорала:  
— Моющее средство!  
— Что? — переспросил Чарльз.  
— У Томми во рту было моющее средство! И на теле тоже. Вот почему они решили, что это убийство! Кому-то нужно было избавиться от следов своей ДНК.  
Чарльз помолчал.   
— Во рту? — переспросил он.  
— Да. Угадай с трех раз, почему.  
Он зажмурился. Голова шла кругом, внутри все сжималось от предчувствия беды.   
— Я понял, — тихо сказал он. — То есть версия про изнасилование — правда?  
— Что, уже кто-то слил? — Оливия горестно хмыкнула. — Да, скорее всего. Не знаю, какое заключение в итоге вынес судмедэксперт, но Фолли словно обезумел — я даже через стенку слышу, как он орет на своих, чтобы те искали хоть какие-то зацепки. Констебли опрашивают всех, кто живет в радиусе мили от утеса, а у Робертсонов торчит сучка из службы по связям с родными — к ним не проберешься даже за коротким комментарием. И это только начало! Хотя, мне, конечно, грех жаловаться — наши просмотры бьют все рекорды, а ведь еще даже не вечер...  
— Рад за тебя, — буркнул Чарльз.  
— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, как устроены мозги у журналистов, — Лив невесело рассмеялась. — Пообещай лучше, что никому не скажешь про моющее средство, хорошо? Это вообще-то тайна следствия. Мы пока об этом не пишем.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Чарльз. — Если что-то еще появится, дай знать.


	5. Часть 4

На следующее утро Чарльз открыл глаза, и в память тут же хлынули события прошедшего дня: женские крики в тумане, невидимое тело Томми, над которым склонились полицейские-альбиносы, разговор с Фолли и... и их с Эриком поцелуй. Адреналиновая волна прошла по венам, буквально подбросила его вверх, заставив вскочить с кровати и броситься в душ.   
Потом он пытался работать, отвлекаясь каждые десять минут: Порт-Патрик был в топе всех новостных агрегаторов Британии, и пуш-уведомления о случившемся то и дело выскакивали поверх экрана. В очередной раз щелкнув по ссылке, Чарльз понял наконец, что ничего толкового из этого не выйдет, отправил ноутбук в спящий режим и вышел из комнаты. Проведал Шэрон — та выглядела сегодня гораздо лучше, чем обычно, — а затем спустился вниз, чтобы позавтракать.   
Грета была на кухне — вынимала из духовки противень с пряным тоссетским печеньем. Увидев его, она всполошилась.  
— Мистер Чарльз, вы как раз вовремя. Кофе?  
— Да, но я сам сварю, спасибо.  
Он включил кофеварку, потянулся за печеньем. Обжег пальцы, подул на них.   
Грета подошла поближе.  
— Сможете после завтрака сходить за продуктами? — спросила она слегка виновато. — Что-то меня вся эта история с Томми выбила из колеи. Ничего не успеваю. Я бы Рэнди отправила, но он, стервец, опять где-то пропадает...  
— Без проблем, — ответил Чарльз. — Составишь список?

В супермаркете было людно, и Чарльз сообразил, что сегодня выходной. Наполняя тележку продуктами, он добрался до витрины с йогуртами и вдруг услышал за спиной:  
— Чарльз?  
Он резко обернулся. Сзади стоял Эрик с бутылкой молока в руках.   
— Привет, — проговорил Чарльз, внезапно смутившись. — Ты как?  
— Нормально, — Эрик окинул взглядом его тележку. — Подвезти тебя?  
— До кассы? — глупо переспросил Чарльз.  
— До дома.  
Они рассмеялись, и напряжение между ними спало.   
— Да, конечно, было бы отлично. Спасибо.  
На кассе Эрик пристроился за Чарльзом. Когда тот расплатился, он подвинул бутылку с молоком кассиру — молодому парню в желтой кепке и ярко-красной рубашке. Пискнул сканер.  
— С вас два шестьдесят два, — кассир посмотрел прямо на Эрика и вдруг расплылся в улыбке. — Ой, а это же вы? Ну, тот чувак, у которого в саду нашли труп! Вы еще в Дублине кого-то замочили, да?  
Чарльз, раскладывавший свои покупки по пакетам, резко вскинул голову. Выстроившаяся за спиной Эрика очередь застыла, по ней пронесся вихрь шепотков.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, — голос Эрика звучал вежливо, но глаза его отливали металлом. — В Дублине я никого не мочил. И труп нашли не у меня в саду, а на пляже.   
— Да-да, точно, но вы ведь там и живете? — парень за кассой явно не желал сдаваться так легко. — Говорят, этого мальчика кто-то сначала изнасиловал, потом убил и скинул с утеса. И все это прямо возле вашего дома. Блин, чувак, да вы же попали и в Твиттер, и в телек! Скоро станете настоящей звездой.   
— Может, тебе еще и автограф дать? — Эрик зло оскалился. — А то я ведь могу.  
Он сунул под мышку бутылку с молоком, подхватил один из пакетов и направился к выходу. Чарльз поспешил за ним. Люди в очереди провожали их глазами.

Пикап затормозил у кованых ворот особняка Ксавье. Они прошли к парадной двери, но входить в дом не стали: вместо этого Чарльз опустил свой пакет на скамейку, стоящую возле подъездной дорожки, и знаком велел Эрику сделать то же самое.  
— Потом занесем. Пойдем со мной.  
Он повел Эрика через сад к обрыву. За эти годы здесь выстроили изящную беседку, увитую пышно цветущими клематисами, а деревянную изгородь укрепили и покрыли олифой. Эрик подошел к ней вплотную, оперся на верхнюю перекладину.   
— Я уже и забыл, как тут хорошо, — сказал он, помолчав.  
— Ага, — отозвался Чарльз. Он остановился сзади, в трех шагах от изгороди. — Раньше я часто сюда приходил.  
Эрик обернулся.   
— А сейчас?  
— Ты не поверишь, но с возрастом я стал бояться высоты, — Чарльз развел руками. — С этого расстояния еще могу любоваться видом, но стоит подойти к самому краю, как тут же кружится голова. А раньше — ты ведь помнишь? — мы даже на изгородь забирались, и ничего.   
— Да, не считая того, что однажды твоя мама застукала нас за этим занятием, и тебе влетело за нас обоих.   
Чарльз закатил глаза:  
— Подумаешь, неделя без сладкого.   
Эрик снова посмотрел вдаль — туда, где над серым морем собирались серые тучи, — потом перевел взгляд на Чарльза.   
— Иди ко мне.  
— Зачем?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты увидел все сам.  
Чарльз помотал головой:  
— Поверь, мне и отсюда все прекрасно видно.   
— Я не собираюсь стоять тут один. Ну, давай же.   
Чарльз закусил губу, с сомнением посмотрел ему в лицо. Эрик ответил ему спокойным, уверенным взглядом.   
— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Я тебе помогу.  
Чарльз сделал один короткий шаг навстречу бездне. Навстречу Эрику. Ноги налились холодной тяжестью.  
— Не могу, — признался он, и тогда Леншерр протянул ему руку:   
— Еще немного.  
Чарльз, ухватившись за его ладонь, шагнул вперед, и в тот момент, когда ему показалось, что колени его вот-вот подогнутся и он позорно свалится прямо в траву, Эрик обхватил его сзади за плечи.  
— Я держу тебя, — твердо произнес он.  
И Чарльз, почувствовав спиной уже знакомое чужое тепло, почти успокоился, задышал ровнее и — увидел. Увидел не только далекий горизонт, но и весь Порт-Патрик, и Воронье взгорье с его обрывистыми склонами, и цветные домики внизу, и чаек, парящих над Ирландским морем. Он смотрел и смотрел, и не мог насмотреться, а Эрик стоял сзади, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и голова у Чарльза все-таки закружилась, но точно не от высоты. Он пошевелился, и Эрик отозвался сразу же — пальцы его легли Чарльзу на живот, приподняли ткань футболки, скользнули под нее, погладили. Чарльз вздохнул, напрягся. Рука опустилась ниже, слегка сжала. Тело прошибло острым, как боль, желанием, и Чарльз, почувствовав, что вот-вот потеряет голову, перехватил ладонь Эрика, нехотя отвел ее в сторону.  
— Подожди, ладно? — хрипло попросил он. — Не сейчас.  
Они отошли от изгороди, посмотрели друг на друга.   
— Это было классно, — сказал Чарльз. — Спасибо за то, что... показал мне край пропасти.   
— Главное, чтобы не увидела миссис Ксавье, — хмыкнул Эрик. — А то снова останешься без сладкого.

На шум открываемой двери из кухни выглянула Грета. Увидев Эрика, она нахмурилась.  
— Ну, и как это понимать? — спросила она с вызовом.  
Эрик замер. Чарльз вздохнул.  
— Грета, это Эрик Леншерр, — громко проговорил он. — Мы встретились в магазине, и он помог мне привезти покупки.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мэм, — кивнул Эрик.   
Грета промолчала.   
— Не обращай на нее внимания, — прошептал Чарльз, виновато глядя на него. — Она злится, что я вчера не ночевал дома.  
— Я все понимаю, — тихо ответил Эрик.  
Наверху хлопнула дверь, и на галерее показалась Шэрон — тонкая, бледная до прозрачности. Прислонившись плечом к резной панели, она окинула взглядом холл.   
— Что за шум? — спросила она негромко. — У нас гости? Или это насчет ремонта труб?  
— Нет, мама, это гости, — Чарльз поднял голову. — Ты помнишь Эрика Леншерра?  
— Добрый день, мэм, — вежливо сказал тот.  
Шэрон прищурилась, всмотрелась пристальнее, и брови ее растроганно надломились.   
— Конечно же, помню. Здравствуй, Эрик! Как ты вырос. Я рада, что ты вернулся. Значит, вы с Чарльзом снова друзья?  
— Да, мэм, — ответил Эрик. — Надеюсь на это.  
Уши у Чарльза горели. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, откашлялся. Постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно:  
— Эрик ведь может остаться на обед?   
Шэрон улыбнулась:  
— Конечно, мы будем только рады. Правда, Грета? Что у нас сегодня?  
— Кролик в травах, мэм, — процедила Грета.   
— Отлично! — глаза Шэрон заблестели. — Чарльз, ты же не откажешь мне в удовольствии спуститься в подвал? Нужно подобрать исключительное вино к обеду — в честь возвращения Эрика. Что-то белое. Возможно, Франция. Нарциссы, и мед, и немного фруктов...  
Она осеклась. Неловкое молчание стянуло воздух липкой дрожащей пленкой. Чарльз опустил голову и рассматривал свои ботинки. Грета тихонько сопела, как большой горячий чайник.   
— Простите, мэм, но я бы не хотел вас стеснять, — произнес вдруг Эрик. — Может быть, в другой раз? Когда вам станет лучше.  
Пленка лопнула с тонким звуком. Лицо Шэрон скривилось.  
— Да, конечно, — пробормотала она. — Давайте в другой раз. Но, может, вы хотя бы выпьете чаю? — она посмотрела на Чарльза с мольбой, и тот кивнул в ответ. — А я, наверное, вернусь к себе. Что-то мне и правда нехорошо...  
Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но не успела: за витражным стеклом входной двери выросли чьи-то темные силуэты, и тут же раздался мелодичный щебет звонка. Чарльз замер, сердце его заколотилось быстро-быстро, он бросил взгляд на Эрика, но тот, как обычно, казался невозмутимым. Грета, напустив на себя важный вид, пересекла вестибюль, распахнула дверь и тут же, ойкнув, посторонилась, и Чарльз увидел на крыльце инспектора Фолли. Рядом с ним стоял незнакомый констебль — молодой парень с багровым веснушчатым лицом и оттопыренными ушами. Поверх форменной рубашки он нацепил кобуру с пистолетом.   
— Добрый день, — сухо поздоровался Фолли. — Нам нужен Эрик Леншерр. Он здесь?

В участок они поехали вместе: Чарльз настоял. Фолли пытался возражать, но сдался, наткнувшись на тяжелый, больной взгляд миссис Ксавье. Вчетвером они сели в полицейский автомобиль: инспектор и констебль впереди, Эрик и Чарльз — сзади. Ехали молча. Фолли копался в телефоне, Чарльз наблюдал за Эриком — тот смотрел на дорогу невидящим взглядом, на висках его блестел пот, руки были сцеплены, тонкие пальцы переплелись между собой. Чарльз накрыл их острую твердость своей ладонью, успокаивающе сжал.   
В участке Чарльза не пустили дальше тесного фойе, где за стеклом сидел скучающий дежурный. Констебль увел Эрика по коридору куда-то вглубь здания — тот лишь оглянулся, бросил через плечо «Чарльз, иди домой» и скрылся за поворотом. Фолли остановился, посмотрел на Чарльза.  
— Он прав, мистер Ксавье. Уверяю, вам совершенно не требовалось сопровождать мистера Леншерра.  
— Ваше-то какое дело? — огрызнулся Чарльз. — Хочу и сопровождаю.  
Фолли снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Знаете, а ведь нам бы и вас следовало допросить, — мягко сказал он. — Поступило сообщение о том, что Леншерра видели в ночь убийства неподалеку от реки. Это противоречит и его показаниям, и вашим. И это не только веская причина для официального допроса Леншерра, но и повод задуматься о его причастности к убийству Томми.  
— А этот ваш свидетель что делал у реки в такой поздний час? — запальчиво бросил Чарльз. —Вдруг он и есть убийца, а вы...   
— Мы проверяем любые обращения от граждан, — невозмутимо ответил Фолли. — Возможно, вам тоже есть что сказать?  
Чарльз на секунду зажмурился, пытаясь совладать с нервами. Не вышло.  
— Вам просто нужен козел отпущения, да? — громко спросил он. — Нужен кто-то, кто... никому здесь не нужен. Чужак. Кто-то, на кого можно свалить что угодно!  
— Спокойнее, мистер Ксавье, — Фолли преувеличенно театральным жестом прижал палец к губам. — Еще немного, и мне придется обвинить вас в оскорблении представителей британской полиции.  
— Тогда почему вы сами поехали за ним, а? Почему не вызвали его сюда по телефону? Не стали дожидаться, когда он вернется домой? Нет, вам нужно было взять его при свидетелях, чтобы о допросе узнал весь Порт-Патрик! Вы же прекрасно понимаете, чем сейчас занимается наша домработница — названивает всем своим знакомым, чтобы рассказать, как прямо на ее глазах полиция арестовала Эрика Леншерра!   
Дежурный офицер поднял голову, прислушиваясь. Фолли поджал губы, на лице его застыло выражение легкой брезгливости.  
— Ей-богу, мистер Ксавье, вы меня сейчас изображаете каким-то... злодеем из комиксов. А ведь я всего лишь делаю свою работу — ищу убийцу. Убийцу десятилетнего ребенка, между прочим, — голос его стал жестче, темные глаза сузились. — И не надо устраивать тут истерик. Сейчас мне начхать на все, что не касается моего расследования. В том числе и на репутацию какого-то безработного, который буквально вчера давал показания по делу банды Маккарти в Дублине и лишь чудом сам не оказался на скамье подсудимых. Вы поняли?  
Чарльз зло глянул на него.  
— Я понял, — процедил он. — Вы очень доходчиво объясняете, Оливер.  
— У вас остались еще вопросы, мистер Ксавье?  
— Да. Что теперь будет с Эриком?  
Фолли сложил руки на груди, откинулся назад, оперся о стену.  
— Наконец-то вы готовы разговаривать по существу. Все просто: сейчас мы допросим вашего друга, запишем его показания. Увы, улик у нас пока недостаточно, поэтому Леншерра придется отпустить — если, конечно, он не признается в убийстве.   
— Эрик — не убийца, — прошипел Чарльз.  
— Я понимаю, почему вы его защищаете, — вздохнул Фолли — вроде бы с сочувствием, но в тоне его Чарльзу послышалось нечто мерзкое. — Однако выглядит это так, словно вы его покрываете. А может быть, вы вообще сообщники?..  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он оттолкнулся от стены и, насвистывая что-то энергичное, зашагал по коридору. Чарльз развернулся, вышел из участка. Его потряхивало от злости. Он остановился на крыльце, вытащил телефон, нашел в списке контактов номер Греты. Линия была занята. Чарльз выругался, снова нажал зеленую кнопку, и опять: «Абонент сейчас разговаривает...».  
Дозвонился он раза с пятого.  
— Привет. Как там мама? Ладно. Послушай, я могу задержаться. Да, это важно. Очень важно! Все, хватит. Да, если будет нужно, я приеду. Но пока я нужен здесь. Да. Ты все правильно поняла! Ладно-ладно, прости. Я не должен был кричать на тебя. Извини. Я... я позвоню.  
Хлопнула дверь. На крыльце появился Дэнни — в белой рубашке, перечеркнутой черным узким галстуком, в форменных брюках и блестящих ботинках. Вытащил сигарету, закурил.  
— Слышал, ты в ту ночь был в доме Леншерра? — спросил он с ухмылкой.   
— Да, был, — отрезал Чарльз. — И что? Я теперь тоже подозреваемый?  
— Пока нет, — Дэнни оглядел Чарльза липким взглядом. — Завел себе любовника на каникулы, Ксавье?  
— Иди в жопу, Дэнни, — процедил Чарльз. Руки у него тряслись.  
— В твою — с удовольствием, — он гадко гоготнул. — Кстати, если Леншерра посадят за убийство, может, передумаешь насчет наших с тобой отношений? Кто-то же должен...   
— Иди в жопу, — с отвращением повторил Чарльз и пошел прочь.

Пока он был в магазине, начался мелкий дождь; усталое небо легло на землю, укуталось одеялом из туч. Сырость висела в воздухе, лезла под футболку. Чарльз шел по дороге, ведущей к дому Эрика, а на горизонте вырастало заросшее черным лесом Воронье взгорье — словно великан, выступающий в авангарде чужой страшной армии. Порт-Патрик встречал эту армию покорно — придавленный небывалой для этого места трагедией, город терял привычную живость: тише стучали моторы лодок, глуше были краски, и все разговоры сводились к одному — убийству Томми Робертсона.   
На душе было паршиво: Чарльз надеялся, что все обойдется, что Фолли совсем скоро найдет настоящего убийцу и отстанет от них, но глубоко внутри зудела подлая мысль о том, что алиби у Эрика на эти два часа нет, и значит... Он зло выдохнул и сосредоточился на том, что было реальным и осязаемым: на тяжести пакета в руках и прикосновениях дождя, затекающего под воротник.   
До фермы он добрался промокший насквозь и порядком продрогший. Передняя дверь была заперта, но Чарльз прекрасно знал, как попасть в дом без ключа, — через боковой пристрой к кухне, где в холодные весенние ночи Джейкоб держал самых слабых ягнят, нуждавшихся в тепле и особом уходе. Здесь не было замка — только засов, который можно было сдвинуть снаружи, если знать секрет. Чарльз нашарил сбоку щель и медленно, дюйм за дюймом — скорее памятью ладоней, чем рассудком — вытянул крепкий металлический прут из скоб.   
На кухне он сразу ожил, подгоняемый ознобом: стянул футболку, повесил ее на спинку стула, укутался в полотенце, найденное в шкафу. Натолкал в ботинки скомканных газет. Поставил чайник, выложил из пакета сыр, хлеб, ветчину, убрал в холодильник бутылку с молоком и сок. Повозившись, разжег камин в гостиной, и тепло поползло по дому, наполнило его жизнью и — ожиданием.   
Из-за дождя стемнело рано. Чарльз уселся за стол на кухне — так, чтобы видеть улицу и ведущую к дому дорожку. Нужно было чем-то заняться, и он принялся резать сыр, то и дело поднимая голову и вглядываясь в вишневые сумерки, обступившие дом. Он надеялся увидеть, как Эрик идет к входной двери, но минуты текли, а за окном не было никого — лишь в круге света от уличного фонаря танцевали на ветру тени деревьев, что росли по ту сторону дороги.   
Громко тикали часы.   
В девять он вытащил телефон. Грета ответила почти сразу, говорила сухо: все в порядке, миссис Шэрон спит, я дала ей молока с медом и снотворное, которое прописал доктор Марко. Надеюсь, проспит до утра. Да, не беспокойтесь. Если что-то случится, я вам позвоню. Доброй ночи.   
От ее отстраненного голоса и спокойной уверенности в том, что Чарльз сегодня не придет ночевать, ему стало не по себе. Чарльз прекрасно понимал, для чего отправился из участка сюда, а не домой. Волнение накатывало волнами, холодило кожу, но зато голова была ясной до прозрачности — звуки и запахи стали резче и ближе, мысли были острыми, как стекло, и в мыслях этих был один только Эрик.  
Наконец послышался знакомый надсадный звук, и на дороге под фонарем показался белый пикап — Чарльз запоздало вспомнил, что машину они оставили возле ворот особняка. Он вскочил, надел влажную, не успевшую просохнуть футболку. Эрик загнал автомобиль во двор, прошел к крыльцу, и вот он уже в доме: стоит в дверях кухни, смотрит на Чарльза непонятным, темным взглядом, и в заостренных чертах его ввалившегося от усталости лица проступает что-то лисье, звериное, и пахнет от него дождем, мокрой землей и соленым морским ветром.

— Что ты им рассказал?  
— На этот раз правду. Что не мог уснуть и вышел прогуляться. Да, имей в виду: ты крепко спал и потому был уверен, будто я никуда не выходил. Не нужно, чтобы они еще и тебя допрашивали.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
— Скажи, ты ведь не был там в ту ночь? На Вороньем взгорье?   
Эрик посмотрел на него и покачал головой:  
— Нет, Чарльз. Я никогда бы не полез туда в темноте, рискуя сломать себе шею. Просто прошелся вдоль реки — до устья и обратно.   
Чарльз покусал губы.  
— И ты точно ничего не слышал? И никого не видел?  
— Нет, — Эрик откинулся на спинку стула. — Если бы видел, я бы сообщил.  
— Прости. И что будет дальше?  
— Не знаю. Фолли очень настойчиво советовал никуда не уезжать. Насколько я понимаю, сейчас я — единственный их подозреваемый.  
— Не говори так, — Чарльз вскинул глаза. — Ты не подозреваемый, а... несостоявшийся свидетель.  
Эрик в ответ лишь горько усмехнулся. Повисло молчание. Часы хрипло пробормотали десять вечера.   
— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказал Чарльз.  
Отвернулся, глянул в окно — дождь и не думал утихать.   
— У тебя ботинки мокрые, — мягко напомнил ему Эрик. — И футболка.  
У Чарльза вырвался нервный смешок.   
— И что ты предлагаешь?   
— Для начала — снять к чертям эту футболку и как следует ее просушить. А там посмотрим. Ты можешь ночевать здесь. В конце концов, тебе не привыкать.  
— Я...  
Слова внезапно закончились, и почему-то стало трудно дышать. Глотку как будто стиснул обруч, сплетенный из недомолвок и одолевавшего весь вечер волнения, и тревожного ожидания того, что, может, и не случится вовсе.   
— Я тебе не помешаю? — только и смог спросить он.  
— Нет.

Из промозглой кухни они перебрались в гостиную, поближе к камину, и устроились на полу. Эрик сел по-турецки возле дивана, а Чарльз лег на живот и долго смотрел, как танцует за кованой защитной решеткой пламя, рассыпая рыжие отблески по затянутым темнотой стенам, и как в этом свете волосы Эрика вдруг вспыхивают медью, словно у Короля осени из страшной сказки их общего детства. Это воспоминание натолкнуло Чарльза на неожиданную мысль.  
— Слушай, — сказал он, — а у тебя не сохранилось каких-нибудь настольных игр? «Подземелья и драконы», например. О, или «Клятва мага»!  
Эрик задумался.  
— Отец перед отъездом ничего не выбрасывал, так что они должны где-то быть, — медленно ответил он. — Ты хочешь сыграть?  
— Почему бы и нет? — Чарльз подобрался, сел. — Спорим, в «Клятве мага» я разделаю тебя в два счета?  
Эрик прищурился:  
— Это вряд ли. Разве что ты снова будешь мухлевать.  
— В каком это смысле? Когда я мухлевал?!  
— А кто в прошлый раз сделал вид, что у него выпала Карта удачи, хотя это была всего лишь дополнительная мана? Думаешь, я не заметил?  
— На себя бы посмотрел! Ты тогда не стал забирать моего Черного дракона, а ведь у тебя было целых три дюжины лучников! Я тоже не слепой.  
— Почему же ты не сказал об этом?  
— А ты почему поддался?  
Они оба замолчали, глядя друг на друга.   
— Почему ты поддался мне, Эрик? — напряженно повторил Чарльз. — Потому что я был мелкий, да?  
— Нет. Просто ты всегда расстраивался, когда проигрывал.  
— И ты решил, что будешь подыгрывать мне?  
— Ну... да.  
Чарльз насупился, скрестил руки на груди:  
— Так, быстро тащи сюда «Клятву мага»! Сейчас я покажу тебе, как в нее играть по-настоящему. И чтоб никакого больше мухлежа!

Через два часа они захватили каждый по королевству и собрали по внушительной армии. Финальное сражение за Лунный замок в горах Аметистового венца выиграл Чарльз — не без помощи Черных драконов — и теперь, по условиям игры, Эрик должен был выполнить любое его желание.  
Ладно, в инструкции к игре ничего подобного не было — этот пункт они придумали сами, только что. Причем инициатором введения нового правила был Эрик, и Чарльза это страшно радовало. И когда в сражении была поставлена последняя точка — то есть захвачена последняя башня, — Чарльз аккуратно перетащил все свои фишки в середину игрового поля — туда, где ярко алел украшенный вымпелами круг Победителя, — и многозначительно посмотрел на Эрика.   
Тот закатил глаза:  
— Говори.  
— Я хочу... — Чарльз медлил, тянул время, заставляя воображение Эрика работать, — хочу...   
— Просто признайся, что ты так и не придумал, чего хочешь, — проворчал Эрик.  
Чарльз завис на минуту, а потом рассмеялся.  
— Хорошо, ты прав, — ответил он. — Как всегда.   
Он откинулся назад, лег на спину на вытертый пыльный ковер.   
— Даже не знаю, — протянул он. — Столько вариантов.  
— Давай я помогу тебе с выбором, — сказал Эрик и лег рядом, голова к голове.   
Чарльз замер.  
— Эрик? — спросил он шепотом.  
— Что? — тоже шепотом ответил тот.  
— Я хочу...  
— Я знаю.


	6. Часть 5

Он был таким...  
Эрику казалось, что он не смог бы подобрать правильное слово даже и за тысячу лет — со словами он не очень-то дружил и до сих пор чувствовал себя беззащитным в ситуациях, когда ему нужно было написать что-то от руки: буквы прыгали перед глазами, наползали одна на другую, путались.   
Нет, надо попробовать еще раз.  
Чарльз был таким... Открытым. Ярким. Он отдавался ему с неподдельной, обескураживающей искренностью, и от его жара Эрик вспыхивал тоже, не узнавая себя и удивляясь этому, но удивляясь мимоходом, где-то на границе сознания, между одним толчком и другим, между стонами — своими и его. И к утру все, что он знал и умел до Чарльза, стало вдруг бессмысленным, растворилось в густом тумане, окутавшем побережье.   
Около восьми Эрик спустился вниз, сделал себе едва теплый кофе — не хотелось дожидаться, пока чайник закипит. Мысль о том, что Чарльз сейчас спит наверху, в его кровати, и на коже его еще не остыл их общий запах, доставляла какое-то особое, острое наслаждение. И еще: он снова смог уснуть. Пусть ненадолго, но зато крепко и без сновидений — совсем как в ночь убийства, когда он, вернувшись домой, поднялся к Чарльзу, прижался к нему и провалился в сон, словно уставший, измотанный приключениями ребенок.   
Это, конечно, еще нужно было как следует обдумать, но пока все складывалось так, что Чарльза отпускать нельзя ни в коем случае. Отпустишь, и он — словно корова языком слизнула, и снова холод и оцепенение дня, и опустошающие кошмары по ночам, от которых просыпаешься в поту, и странная жажда, толкающая его каждый раз после заката прочь из дома, к реке и утесу.  
Внезапно он вспомнил, что осенью Чарльз должен вернуться в Лондон. Кофе сразу стал мерзким на вкус, резко заледенев. Эрик выплеснул его в раковину, а потом долго, тщательно отмывал коричневый налет со стенок чашки. Потом вышел на крыльцо, закурил. Ночью ветер разметал дождевые тучи, и день обещал быть жарким. Туман редел, подсвеченный вылезающим из-за холмов солнцем, вдалеке загудели колокола церкви Святого Духа, где-то затарахтел дизель. Эрик, встревоженный этим шумом начинающегося дня, вдруг заторопился: затянулся жадно, глубоко — чтобы не упустить Чарльза, поймать его, пока он не встал, спеленать по рукам и ногам, прижаться целиком — горячей кожей. Он вмял сигарету в грязную пепельницу, стоящую на перилах, повернулся и ушел обратно в дом.  
Чарльз не спал: услышав шаги, он повернул голову, они встретились взглядами, и Эрик вновь подумал о том, до чего же Чарльз... Какой? Слова разбегались. Красивый, да, но не только в этом дело; смотришь на него — и сердце бьется в два, в четыре, в восемь раз быстрее. Тут же вспомнилось, как это безупречное лицо ломалось, искажаясь болью, когда Эрик, потеряв голову, вколачивался в Чарльза, и от этих воспоминаний вены в паху скрутило в твердый, полный нетерпеливого желания узел.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Чарльз.  
— Ага, — Эрик осторожно приблизился, лег рядом, вытянулся вдоль чужого тела — пока еще не касаясь, пока еще ожидая разрешения. Но тот сам уткнулся носом ему в плечо, расслабленно задышал, и Эрик, мгновенно успокоившись, обхватил его рукой, притянул к себе.  
— Это странно, — прошептал Чарльз.   
— Что именно?  
— Что мы... — он запнулся.   
— Переспали? — подсказал Эрик.  
Чарльз фыркнул.  
— Это как раз не странно, — он положил прохладную ладонь Эрику на живот, и тот вздрогнул. — Просто теперь ты для меня как будто раздвоился. Странно думать о тебе как о друге детства и одновременно — о том, кого я могу поцеловать. Странно быть с тобой и тут же вспоминать, как мы десять лет назад играли прямо здесь, в этой комнате... И когда я трогаю тебя вот так, — Чарльз заскользил кончиками пальцев по обнаженной коже, — то в какой-то момент, будто очнувшись, говорю себе: Господи, это же Эрик! Ксавье, как ты можешь? Это твой друг, а друзей не лапают, так что убери от него руки, немедленно...  
— Не смей. Убирать. Руки, — просипел в ответ Эрик.   
— Не буду, — откликнулся Чарльз, — я помню, что мы больше не друзья. Просто не могу пока привыкнуть к этому, — ладонь его вернулась обратно на живот, переползла ниже, нырнула под белье, сжала; Эрик охнул и закрыл глаза.   
Мысли оборвались.  
В дверь позвонили — раз, другой, — деликатно, но настойчиво. Чарльз замер, убрал руку, потянулся за одеждой, брошенной с ночи в изножье кровати.  
— Кто это может быть? — спросил он.   
— Понятия не имею, — Эрик встал. — Сейчас разберемся.  
Он спустился вниз как был — в одних трусах. Распахнул дверь и тут же пожалел, что все-таки не позаботился о приличиях: на веранде черным истуканом торчал преподобный Блэквуд, местный викарий. Высокий, седовласый, облаченный в сутану с белым воротничком, в руках он держал плетеную корзинку, полную крупных куриных яиц. Окинув Эрика взглядом, Блэквуд осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Надеюсь, я вас не разбудил?   
Эрик скрестил руки на груди, выпрямился.  
— Простите, святой отец. Я не ждал сегодня гостей.  
— Понимаю вас, прекрасно понимаю, — закивал преподобный. — Сам виноват: следовало заранее предупредить о своем визите, но внезапность моя объясняется одним лишь велением сердца, и не более.  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
Блэквуд, видимо, расслышал нетерпение в его голосе.  
— Нет, это я хотел бы помочь вам, — зачастил он. — Вчера вечером я навещал в очередной раз мистера и миссис Робертсон, переживающих сейчас огромное, нечеловеческое горе. А потом я заметил дым, поднимающийся из трубы этого дома, и меня осенило, что не только Робертсоны проходят сейчас сквозь сложнейшее испытание духа. В этот тяжелый час всякий нуждается в поддержке — добрым словом ли, советом пастыря или возможностью излить ему душу...  
— Боюсь, я не совсем улавливаю вашу мысль, отче.  
— Я говорю лишь о том, что негоже бросать вас наедине с тем, что лежит на сердце, — Блэквуд ободряюще улыбнулся. — И что даже самое страшное преступление оставляет нам пусть крохотный, но все-таки шанс очиститься...  
— Эрик, кто там?  
В проеме двери появился Чарльз, одетый в одни только джинсы. Викарий, узнав его, дернулся, как от удара, улыбка его увяла, взгляд беспокойно заметался, выхватывая одну за другой красноречивые детали: растрепанные волосы Чарльза, и то, как он легко, расслабленно привалился плечом к Эрику, и их почти непристойную полунаготу — одну на двоих.  
— Доброе утро, преподобный. Что привело вас сюда в такую рань?  
Блэквуд сглотнул.  
— Доброе утро, Чарльз, — он переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я тут вашему... другу принес скромный... скромную... В общем, вот, — он водрузил на перила корзинку с яйцами. — Это от нашего прихода. В знак поддержки и всего такого.  
— Вы очень любезны, святой отец, — ответил Чарльз. — А можно узнать, о какой конкретно поддержке вы говорите?  
— Ну как же, — Блэквуд подобрался, выпрямил спину. — Я говорю о страшном испытании, которое Господь наслал на наш городок. О гибели маленького Томми... Вы знаете, он же пел в нашем церковном хоре. Славный был мальчонка, славный, — взор викария подернулся грустью. — Умненький, смышленый. Он бы далеко пошел, если б не это... кошмарное происшествие.   
— Это и впрямь большая трагедия, преподобный, и мы, безусловно, соболезнуем семье Робертсонов. Но, — Чарльз сделал паузу, — при чем тут Эрик? Или вы всех жителей Порт-Патрика поддерживаете путем... доставки им свежих продуктов?  
Блэквуд поджал губы.  
— Я не привык лукавить, поэтому скажу прямо, — он сдвинул косматые седые брови. — Ни для кого не секрет, что именно мистера Леншерра сейчас подозревают в убийстве юного Томми. И я был весьма озадачен тем, что он до сих пор не посетил ни одной службы и не пришел ко мне на исповедь. Однако сейчас, — Блэквуд перевел неприязненный взгляд на Чарльза, — меня это обстоятельство уже не удивляет.   
Чарльз молчал. Эрик кожей чувствовал, как раскалилось его обнаженное плечо. Преподобный ухватился за ручку корзинки с яйцами.   
— Отнесу это миссис Робертсон, пожалуй, — пробормотал он. Поднял голову, посмотрел на Эрика. — Но вы, мистер Леншерр, все-таки не забывайте: храм Господа открыт для всякого, и покаяться в своих грехах никогда не поздно. Ибо сказано в Писании...  
— Спасибо, святой отец, — перебил его Эрик. — Я не забуду.   
— Да, мы даже можем прийти в церковь вместе, — добавил Чарльз и — о ужас — взял Эрика за руку. У Блэквуда отвисла челюсть. Он попятился назад, резко развернулся, но застыл, не успев сделать и шага: из-за поворота, тяжело переваливаясь между колеями разбитой дороги, выполз полицейский автомобиль. 

Эрик лишь мельком глянул на бумаги, которые протянул ему Фолли, и махнул рукой — мол, делайте, что хотите. Чарльз был менее уступчив: он придирчиво изучил ордер на обыск, подписанный местным судьей, потом, уведя инспектора в сторонку, долго спорил с ним о чем-то и лишь после этого посмотрел на Эрика и беспомощно покачал головой. Фолли, усмехнувшись, убрал бумаги в тонкую черную папку, стянутую резинкой.  
— Как видите, с документами у нас полный порядок, так что можем приступать. Однако мы, конечно же, подождем пару минут, пока вы оденетесь, — он кивнул одному из своих людей. — Джек, будь добр, проводи их. А потом прошу снова на улицу.  
Вслед за Чарльзом Эрик поднялся наверх. Констебль, потащившийся за ними, остановился в дверях спальни, невозмутимо наблюдая за тем, как они быстро, путаясь в рукавах, натягивают одежду. Чарльз зло, подавленно молчал, и Эрик не знал, что сказать и надо ли вообще сейчас что-то говорить.  
Когда они вышли из дома, обнаружилось, что зрителей прибавилось: преподобный Блэквуд, который так никуда и не ушел, теперь стоял у калитки и беседовал с низеньким, крепким мужчиной средних лет, в котором Эрик узнал мистера Робертсона, отца Томми. В руках тот держал вилы — наверное, пришел сюда прямо с поля, увидев проехавший мимо автомобиль. Лицо его потемнело и ввалилось, точно высохло от горя. Преподобный Блэквуд склонился к самому его уху и что-то негромко сказал, кивком головы указывая на Эрика. Фолли, возвращаясь от машины с горстью одноразовых перчаток в руке, подошел к мужчинам, перекинулся с ними парой слов, ободряюще похлопал Робертсона по плечу и направился к дому.   
— Итак, мы начинаем, — скомандовал он. — Джек, на тебе гостиная, Говард осмотрит прихожую, кухню и подвал, а ты, Дэниел, давай со мной на второй этаж. Потом займемся остальной территорией. И обувь не забудьте забрать на экспертизу!  
Полицейские потянулись ко входу в дом. Один из них, светловолосый красавчик, задержался у веранды и посмотрел на Чарльза. Что-то странное было в его взгляде. Жажда? Триумф?  
— Смотрю, ты здесь прописался, Чарли, — хмыкнул он. — Что ж, тем удобнее будет тебя навещать, когда этого, — он кивнул на Эрика, — закроют за убийство...  
Эрик рванулся вперед раньше, чем сообразил, что делает. Спас его Чарльз: обхватил обеими руками, удержал, и тот, опомнившись, послушно замер. Бледноглазый констебль, ухмыляясь, скрылся в доме. В его доме.   
— Пойдем отсюда, — с отвращением проговорил Чарльз и утянул Эрика вглубь сада, где под вишнями стояли брошенные строительные козлы, заляпанные белой краской. Чарльз вскарабкался на них, Эрик встал рядом.  
— Ты его знаешь? — спросил он.  
Чарльз помолчал.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Мы как-то раз переспали, — и добавил едва ли не жалобно: — Не обращай на него внимания, пожалуйста.  
Эрик стиснул зубы. До смерти хотелось вернуться в дом и выцарапать оттуда этого мелкого поганца. Но ради Чарльза он подавил эту ярость и сказал только:  
— Может быть, тебе лучше пойти домой?   
Чарльз посмотрел на него в упор.  
— То есть ты предлагаешь оставить тебя здесь одного? Вот с этими... — он кивнул в сторону дома, где копошились черно-белые констебли — словно черви, выгрызающие пустоты в яблоке. — Прости, но я так не могу. 

Минут тридцать спустя дом вдруг ожил: на втором этаже послышались возбужденные голоса, потом раздались шаги, и на веранде показался инспектор Фолли; в руках он держал прозрачный пакет, в котором ярко желтела какая-то тряпка. Преподобный Блэквуд и мистер Робертсон вытянули шеи. Вслед за Фолли из дома вышел этот, светлоглазый. Дэниел. Эрик скользнул по нему взглядом. Лицо у констебля было странное — тревожное, потерянное даже, словно он не до конца понимал, что происходит.   
Фолли спустился с веранды, жестом поманил к себе фермера:  
— Мистер Робертсон, не могли бы вы подойти на минутку?  
Тот кивнул, перехватил поудобнее черенок вил и двинулся к инспектору.   
— Мистер Робертсон, вы не узнаете эту вещь?  
Фермер глянул на скомканную желтую тряпицу, насупился.  
— Не знаю. Вроде бы.   
— Приглядитесь внимательно, пожалуйста.   
— Это скаутский галстук, — буркнул Робертсон.  
— Он принадлежал Томми?  
— Ну...  
— Я задам вопрос по-другому, — Фолли прищурился. — Этот галстук мог принадлежать вашему сыну?   
Повисло молчание. Робертсон скривился, отер пот со лба.  
— Да, — наконец выговорил он. — У Томми был такой же.  
— Где он сейчас? — жестко спросил Фолли. — Галстук, я имею в виду?  
— Не знаю, — Робертсон смотрел себе под ноги. — Я давно его не видел.  
Фолли сверлил его взглядом.  
— Насколько я помню, ни в вашем доме, ни в вещах мальчика мы ничего подобного не нашли, — сказал он. — Значит ли это, что Томми мог его где-то оставить? Потерять?  
Робертсон нехотя кивнул:  
— Видимо, так. Надо спросить у матери. Ну, то есть, у моей жены.  
— Спросим, — Фолли обернулся к сгрудившимся на крыльце констеблям. — Попрошу зафиксировать слова мистера Робертсона и тот факт, что эта улика обнаружена в спальне подозреваемого.  
— Инспектор, а не слишком ли вы торопитесь?   
Фолли поморщился:  
— О чем это вы, Ксавье?  
— Вы в курсе, что здесь у каждого второго мальчишки есть такой галстук? — голос Чарльза буквально звенел от напряжения. — Каждый год посвящение проходят новые скауты — Хаммонд вам это подтвердит. И Эрик его проходил много лет назад, и я. Да, инспектор, у меня тоже есть такая... улика. Лежит в комоде, насколько я помню. Я теперь тоже подозреваемый? Кстати, — он глянул на Дэнни. — И у констебля Бака этот галстук был. Может, мы и его дом обыщем?  
Блэквуд что-то забормотал себе под нос. Робертсон опять уставился в землю.   
— Вот поэтому, мистер Ксавье, мы и проведем экспертизу, — Фолли вздернул подбородок. — И больше не мешайте мне работать, договорились? Так, парни, — он оглядел констеблей, — что-то еще нашли интересное?  
— Да, сэр, — откликнулся один из них. Кажется, Говард. — Я осмотрел подвал.  
— И? Что там?  
Чистящий гель, сэр. Конечно, пока никакой уверенности нет, но навскидку... — он замялся, покосился на Робертсона, — это может быть средство той же марки, что было обнаружено на теле мальчика, сэр.

 

***  
— Итак, что мы имеем? Сомнительное прошлое, отсутствие алиби в ночь убийства вкупе с возможностью его — то есть убийство — совершить, показания свидетеля, который видел тебя неподалеку от места преступления, а также пара улик, найденных при обыске. Скаутский галстук, принадлежавший жертве, и чистящее средство, идентичное тому, что использовал убийца. — Фолли вытащил из папки заключение экспертов, подтолкнул его к Эрику: мол, смотри, Леншерр, нам скрывать нечего. — Не многовато ли совпадений?  
Его забрали в участок на следующий день после обыска, когда были готовы результаты экспертизы. Чарльза он предупреждать не стал: не хотелось впутывать его в происходящее, не хотелось мешать то, что происходило между ними, с этой мерзостью. И сейчас он сидел в пустой — стол да несколько стульев — допросной комнате, точно напротив инспектора Фолли. Констебль по имени Дэнни примостился сбоку. Стул ему достался хромой, и каждый раз, когда светлоглазый шевелился, раздавался неровный перестук обитых металлом ножек о бетонный пол. Это раздражало.  
— Леншерр, я повторяю свой вопрос: что ты делал в ночь на пятнадцатое июля?   
— А я повторяю свой ответ, — Эрик смотрел на Фолли, не отрываясь. — Мы с Чарльзом красили стены. Потом сходили в магазин, выгребли мусор из подвала и развели костер. В два часа ночи отправились спать. Когда он уснул, я встал и вышел, чтобы прогуляться. Ходил вдоль реки до устья. Потом вернулся в дом.  
— И сколько продолжалась твоя... прогулка?  
— Минут тридцать.  
Фолли скрестил руки на груди.  
— Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы подняться на утес, изнасиловать Томми, убить его и вернуться в дом.   
Эрик пожал плечами:  
— Вам виднее.   
Фолли поджал губы, помолчал. Потом вдруг ухмыльнулся:  
— Кстати, давно тебе стали нравиться мальчики? А, Леншерр? Вон и Чарльз Ксавье... он ведь очень молодо выглядит, тебе не кажется?   
Эрик стиснул зубы.  
— Ему двадцать, — проговорил он.   
— Я в курсе. Но все-таки... Дэнни, скажи? — Фолли повернулся к констеблю. — Правда же Чарльз может сойти за несовершеннолетнего? Поэтому ты его и выбрал, Леншерр?  
Эрик молчал.  
— Дэнни, запиши себе: когда вызовешь в участок мистера Ксавье, нужно будет обязательно задать ему вопрос, какого рода отношения связывают их с Леншерром.  
Бледноглазый схватился за ручку, но тут же поднял голову.  
— В смысле? — переспросил он.  
— В прямом! — рявкнул Фолли. — О том, что они друг с другом спят, и так знает весь Порт-Патрик. А ты спросишь, не было ли между ними чего-то... еще более противоестественного. Ну, не знаю... может Леншерр просил Ксавье во время секса изображать маленького мальчика.  
Эрик дернулся. Наручники, которыми он был прикован к столу, натянулись, цепь отрывисто звякнула.  
— Тихо, тихо! — инспектор поднял обе руки вверх — словно киношный спецназовец, ведущий переговоры с террористами. — Это нормальная практика. Называется «составление психологического портрета подозреваемого». Так, еще один вопрос. Ты знал Томми раньше?  
— Нет.  
— То есть вы с ним соседи, а ты никогда его не видел?   
— Может, и видел, — отчеканил Эрик. — Детей в той семье много, откуда мне знать, кто из них Томми?   
Фолли задумчиво прикусил щеку изнутри, а потом, словно вспомнив о чем-то важном, резко вскинул голову:   
— Слушай, а у тебя же должно быть оружие. На это указывают данные наших коллег из полиции Дублина. Однако при обыске мы его не нашли, — инспектор наклонился вперед и медленно процедил: — Куда ты дел пистолет, Леншерр?  
— Я его потерял, — в тон ему ответил Эрик. — Он выпал за борт во время бури, когда я переплывал Ирландское море.  
Фолли скривился.  
— Ты идиот, Леншерр. Мы же все равно его найдем. Если понадобится — перероем весь участок, разнесем на куски твою долбаную ферму, но найдем. Или ты спрятал пистолет в доме Ксавье? Может, нам и туда прийти с обыском?   
Эрик молчал.  
— Думаю, миссис Ксавье это понравится, — продолжал Фолли. — Слышал, она до сих по не оправилась после смерти мужа. Ну так новость о том, что ее сынок связался с педиком, которого подозревают в изнасиловании и убийстве ребенка, ее точно взбодрит.  
— Сэр, — вмешался Дэнни, — сэр, вам не кажется, что...  
— Не лезь, — одернул его Фолли. — Лучше учись вести настоящий допрос, а то так и пробегаешь до пенсии в поисках потерянных куриц.   
— Есть, сэр, — глухо ответил Дэнни.  
Фолли подтянул к себе диктофон, лежащий на столе, повертел его в руках.  
— Эрик, послушай, я же помню тебя совсем маленьким, — инспектор вдруг сменил тон, словно кто-то резко выкрутил ручку, прибавив его голосу участливой ласковости. — Ты же был отличным пацаном. Читал книжки, играл в пиратов... даже не дрался ни разу! Что случилось? Это из-за смерти матери? Или из-за отца? Согласен, жестокий был тип. Коллеги рассказывали, что твоя мама однажды даже заявление на него написала — жаловалась на побои. Потом, правда, забрала. Это из-за него ты стал таким?  
— Как много вы знаете обо мне и моей семье, — тихо проговорил Эрик, глядя инспектору прямо в глаза.  
— Я придумал, как мы с тобой поступим, — Фолли положил диктофон обратно, сплел пальцы в замок. — Ты во всем признаешься, а я постараюсь замолвить за тебя словечко перед прокурором.   
Эрик молчал. Долго молчал. Наконец Фолли вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Допрос окончен. Мы задерживаем тебя как минимум на тридцать шесть часов. Если судья согласится, мы вправе продлить срок задержания до семидесяти двух часов. Ты, конечно, можешь попросить о залоге, но лично я сомневаюсь, что тебя отпустят...  
— Плевать, — перебил его Эрик. — Вы в курсе, что мне нечем платить.   
— Да, и это прекрасно, — Фолли расплылся в искренней улыбке. — Как я понимаю, хороший адвокат тебе тоже не светит. Однако мы можем предоставить тебе государственного защитника. Подумай над этим. По-моему, самое время.  
Он встал и направился к двери. Дэнни вскочил и ринулся следом. Стул пошатнулся, грохнул ножками об пол. Эрик поморщился.  
— В камеру его, — приказал Фолли констеблю, выходя из комнаты. — Завтра утром продолжим. Готовы результаты опроса друзей жертвы?..  
— Да, сэр, но там почти ничего интересного, — донеслось до Эрика. Окончания фразы он не услышал — дверь тяжело хлопнула, и снаружи раздался скрежет замка.


	7. Часть 6

Через час Эрика отвели в камеру временного содержания — небольшое помещение площадью в десять квадратов в тупике-ответвлении основного коридора. Камеру отгораживала решетка с толстыми частыми прутьями, выкрашенными в легкомысленную лазурь; в углу, за весьма условной перегородкой, стоял унитаз, тут же была приварена к стене металлическая раковина. Жидкое мыло в пластиковом флаконе пахло мятой.   
Всю ночь Эрик просидел на жесткой скамье, прислонившись к стене. Иногда он задремывал, и тогда воздух в камере сгущался, чернел, и чей-то размытый темный силуэт проступал в звездной влажной ночи, и чей-то голос, смутно знакомый, шептал какие-то слова, от которых Эрик резко просыпался, тяжело дыша. Это были выматывающие сны, и возвращение к реальности — с ее пустым коридором и неживым, больничным светом, — приносило облегчение.   
Чтобы не уснуть, он думал о Чарльзе.   
Утром Дэнни принес в камеру завтрак: сдобу с маслом, одноразовую упаковку джема и чашку кофе. Эрик сухо поблагодарил его. Тот ничего не сказал, однако чуть позже, забирая посуду, буркнул:  
— Ксавье вчера к тебе рвался. Просил передать, что придумал, как тебя вытащить.  
Время тянулось медленнее, чем ночью. Из общего зала, примыкавшего к коридору, доносились голоса полицейских и трескотня принтера. То и дело хлопала входная дверь, и всякий раз Эрик невольно застывал в ожидании. В обед по этажу поплыли запахи разогреваемой домашней еды; микроволновка пищала почти непрерывно. Кто-то смеялся там, в общем зале, громко и возбужденно что-то рассказывал. Внезапно раздался недовольный голос Фолли, и шум тут же стих, сменившись скрипом придвигаемых к столам стульев, стуком клавиш, щелканьем компьютерных мышей. Потом снова хлопнула входная дверь, и по участку словно прошла волна холода: даже мыши, и те умолкли. Эрик напрягся, но долгое время не мог услышать ничего толкового, а потом как-то вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, по коридору разнеслась дробь каблуков, и перед решеткой выросла высокая, плотная женщина в голубой сорочке и темно-синих брюках. Чернокожая, с крупными чертами лица и короткими вьющимися волосами, зачесанными назад, она внимательно оглядела Эрика. За ее спиной маячил Дэнни, лицо у него было кислое.  
Женщина протянула руку через прутья:  
— Анжела Херд, ваш адвокат.  
Эрик помедлил секунду, но все-таки пожал ее твердую узкую ладонь.  
— Констебль, откройте, — приказала Херд.  
Дэнни подчинился, и адвокат шагнула в камеру. Осмотрелась, едва заметно поморщилась.  
— Мистер Леншерр, простите за задержку, — отрывисто произнесла она. — Мне нужно было присутствовать в ратуше сегодня утром.  
— Где? — зачем-то переспросил Эрик.  
— В Верховном суде, — объяснила Херд. — В Лондоне.   
— Ясно. Знаете, миссис...  
— Мисс Херд, если позволите.  
— Простите. Мисс Херд, я не просил адвоката.  
— Я в курсе. Меня нанял мистер Ксавье.  
Эрик помолчал.  
— Я, к сожалению, не успел сказать Чарльзу, что мне не нужна его помощь, — ответил он. — Вам не стоило утруждаться.  
Анжела хмыкнула:  
— Мистер Ксавье предупреждал, что вы будете сопротивляться. Он подчеркнул, чтобы я ни в коем случае не принимала это во внимание.  
— Ясно, — Эрик сжал челюсти. — Ладно, я не буду вам мешать. Просто скажите, что делать.  
— Рада, что мы так быстро достигли взаимопонимания. Итак, вчера вечером мой помощник подал местному судье прошение о заключении так называемого дружеского соглашения...   
— Простите?  
Херд вздохнула — слегка нетерпеливо.   
— Речь идет о механизме поручительства. Это одна из форм реализации такой меры пресечения как внесение залога. Мистер Ксавье берет на себя обязательство обеспечить вашу явку в суд по первому требованию, а гарантией в данном случае выступает некая сумма денег, которую он потеряет, если вы вдруг решите скрыться.   
— О какой сумме речь? — перебил ее Эрик.  
Херд бросила на него быстрый, внимательный взгляд.   
— Поверьте, деньги в данном случае играют не столь важную роль. В первую очередь судья принимает в расчет добропорядочность семейства Ксавье и их платежеспособность в целом. Ни с тем, ни с другим, насколько я знаю, проблем нет. Надеюсь, вы не будете этим злоупотреблять.  
— Не буду, — процедил Эрик.  
— Вот и отлично. Подчеркну: если вы нарушите условия своего освобождения, суд будет рассматривать это как самостоятельное уголовное преступление. Кроме того, возможен пересмотр решения судьи, если вдруг станет известно о новых деталях, связанных с вашим участием в деле. Свидетельские показания, улики...   
— Я понял.  
— Как я сказала, прошение судье было направлено вчера. Пятнадцать минут назад я получила ответ. Положительный, разумеется. Бумаги уже у Фолли, — она наклонила голову. — Вы свободны, мистер Леншерр.

Чарльз ждал их в фойе полицейского участка, в закутке возле стенда с объявлениями. В руках у него был небольшой черный пакет. Увидев Эрика, он посветлел лицом, выпрямился.   
— Привет — сказал он и протянул ему пакет. — Здесь твои вещи. Телефон, бумажник, права.  
— Спасибо, — Эрик запнулся. — Я имею в виду, спасибо за все. Не только за это.  
Чарльз лишь махнул рукой, словно вытаскивать кого-то из тюрьмы было для него привычным делом.  
— Ерунда. Это все папины деньги и папины связи. Только благодаря им я смог обратиться к мисс Херд, — Чарльз перевел взгляд на адвокатессу. — Расскажете, что нам делать дальше?  
Анжела скрестила руки на груди.  
— Я бы посоветовала вам двоим оставаться в городе, всячески содействовать расследованию и не пропускать судебные заседания. Это значит, что мистер Леншерр обязан являться в участок или в суд в течение часа после того, как его об этом попросят. Но, кажется, вы все это и так знаете, да, мистер Ксавье?  
— Да, я вчера проглядел тексты законов, — ответил Чарльз. — И еще: Эрик будет жить у меня, пока все это не закончится.  
Херд задумчиво наклонила голову.  
— Хм, что-то вроде полной опеки над подозреваемым... — протянула она. — Да, это может сработать нам на руку.  
— Чарльз? — Эрик нахмурился. — Ты серьезно?  
— Серьезнее некуда. Нам надо, чтобы ты был на виду, но при этом — вне доступа. Ты не знаешь... — Чарльз осекся и отвел глаза, — ты просто не представляешь, как активно в городе обсуждают то, что случилось. Поверь, так будет лучше для всех.   
Эрик отвернулся, наткнувшись взглядом на пробковую доску с прикрепленными к ней распечатками о розыске пропавших кошек.  
— У тебя мама не здорова, — упрямо сказал он.   
— Маме ты точно не помешаешь, — отрезал Чарльз. — Господи, да у нас десять пустых комнат, ты это понимаешь? Десять! И если я не могу поселить в одной из них друга, зачем нам вообще нужен этот гребаный особняк?  
— А что скажут люди? — спросил Эрик сквозь зубы. — О нас с тобой?  
Чарльз покачал головой.  
— Они и так уже о нас говорят, — храбро ответил он. — Причем в таких подробностях, которые я не смог бы представить в самых смелых своих фантазиях. Кое-что я даже записал.  
Анжела тихо фыркнула, и Эрик вдруг тоже улыбнулся — против своей воли, но все-таки искренне.  
— Ладно, — сдался он. — Прости. Если вы с мисс Херд считаете, что так будет лучше... я готов. Но можем мы сначала заехать ко мне за вещами?  
Чарльз кивнул и тут же прикусил губу.   
— Слушай, я тебе еще кое-что не сказал. Тебя не только горожане обсуждают. Приготовься, пожалуйста: там, на крыльце, журналисты. Видимо, они как-то пронюхали, что тебя отпускают. Их немного, но они... весьма приставучие. Мы еле продрались мимо них, когда приехали.  
Анжела кивнула в подтверждение его слов.  
— Главное — ни слова не говорите, — она закинула сумку на плечо. — И имейте в виду, мистер Леншерр: они сделают все, чтобы вывести вас из себя.  
— Я понял, — ответил Эрик. — Постараюсь держать себя в руках.  
— Не постараетесь, а будете, — отчеканила Херд. — От вашей сдержанности сейчас зависит очень многое. Поверьте, нам меньше всего нужно, чтобы из-за неосторожного слова или действия медиа выставили вас чудовищем. И так уже...  
Она не договорила, а Эрик не стал спрашивать, что именно Херд хотела сказать.  
Они прошли через фойе — дежурный констебль провожал их глазами, — и тогда Эрик услышал это: равномерный людской гул, доносящийся из-за двери. Он глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем толкнуть створку, в глаза ударил дневной свет, гул надвинулся, поглотив пространство, репортеры ощетинились микрофонами, операторы нацелили камеры, бешено защелкали фотоаппараты. Шквал вопросов смел его, заставив пригнуться, как дерево пригибается под ветром.  
— Эрик! Прокомментируйте ваше задержание!  
— Это вы убили Томми Робертсона?  
— У вас в прошлом уже были инциденты с несовершеннолетними?  
— Мистер Ксавье, вы действительно выплатили залог за Леншерра?  
— Вы двое правда любовники?  
Эрик, не глядя по сторонам, прокладывал путь к стоянке, где вчера припарковал свой пикап. Чарльз шел за ним, крепко схватив его за руку — вечером этот простой жест будут обсасывать по меньшей мере четыре крупных телеканала — и едва ли не уткнувшись лицом в его спину. Анжела замыкала их маленький отряд, бросая направо и налево ледяное «Без комментариев».   
Они добрались до своих машин, уселись, захлопнули дверцы. Репортеры теснились полукругом, продолжая что-то выкрикивать, но Эрик отрезал себя от этого шума, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы просто завести двигатель и медленно тронуться, постаравшись никого не задавить. Он проехал по Мэйн-стрит, свернул налево, прибавил скорости. Вокруг стало тихо. Эрик глянул в зеркало заднего вида. За ними плыла серебристая «Тойота» Анжелы. Следом тащился фургон с логотипом одного из телеканалов, однако на повороте к ферме он вдруг передумал, развернулся и, отчаянно газуя, умчался обратно.  
— Лив написала, что Фолли устроил внеплановую пресс-конференцию, — объяснил Чарльз, просматривая сообщения. — Видимо, туда они и рванули. Она спрашивает, не нужна ли нам ее помощь.  
— Ты ей доверяешь? — спросил Эрик. Получилось грубовато, ну да ладно.  
Чарльз поднял глаза от смартфона.  
— Ее не было среди тех, кто дежурил возле участка, — сказал он твердо. — Лив на нашей стороне. 

Они стояли и смотрели на дом. Фасад покрывали рваные темно-алые полосы: широкие внизу, к верху они истончались, сходя на нет где-то под самой кровлей. Оконные стекла на первом и втором этажах были густо испещрены каплями и потеками. Кривые, кособокие буквы складывались в слова:  
«УБИЙЦА»  
«НАСИЛЬНИК»  
«РАСТЛИТЕЛЬ»  
А поверху, над верандой, кто-то второпях, неразборчиво написал:   
«ГОРЕТЬ ТЕБЕ В АДУ».  
Тут же, возле крыльца, валялась брошенная стремянка, на которой, видимо, и балансировал неведомый художник.  
Эрик разглядывал надписи молча. Он не чувствовал ничего особенного — как будто бы злые, разъедающие душу слова относились к кому-то другому. Разве что... ему было жаль времени, потраченного на ремонт дома, а еще он поймал себя на мысли, что прикидывает, сколько теперь придется докупить краски, чтобы скрыть это.  
— Анжела? — произнес Чарльз, и в голосе его зазвучала сталь.  
— Разберемся, — бросила Херд в ответ. Она уже фотографировала дом на айфон, тщательно фиксируя каждый штрих этого дьявольского полотна.  
— Эрик, пойдем внутрь, — тихо позвал его Чарльз.  
Тот повиновался — так же молча. Отпер дверь, остановился на пороге. Он не успел сделать уборку после обыска, и его поразило, до чего же гармонирует теперь внешний вид дома с его содержанием: он был словно выпотрошенный кролик, побывавший в лапах волка, оставившего на белоснежном тельце отметины от зубов и когтей.   
Только вот сам он — не кролик.  
— Подожди меня здесь, Чарльз, — через силу выговорил Эрик. — Я сейчас.  
Он вышел из дома через заднюю дверь, прихватив из кухни нож с широким лезвием для разделки мяса. Пересек двор, зашел в овчарню. Внутри было тепло и сумрачно, пол был присыпан полуистлевшей соломой. Эрик прошел в дальний угол, где до сих пор сохранились клети, в которых отец держал овец, готовившихся к родам, наклонился, отодвинул в сторону тяжелое водопойное корыто. Земляной пол, сбитый до твердости камня, здесь был более мягким и темным. Эрик копал минут семь, пока нож не наткнулся на что-то плотное. Он расширил углубление, поддел предмет рукой, вытащил.  
Это был пистолет — потертый, без лицензии и без истории, — тщательно смазанный и завернутый в несколько слоев целлофана. Эрик достал его, осмотрел и сунул за ремень джинсов под футболкой. Смял целлофан, затолкал в карман. Разровнял землю, утрамбовал ее ногами и подтащил поилку обратно. Присел на корточки, чтобы поднять и обтереть нож...   
— Эрик? — громко раздалось вдруг от входа, и он вздрогнул. Выпрямился, посмотрел в ту сторону. В сумраке овчарни открытые ворота светились ярким квадратом, и в этом сиянии виднелся чей-то высокий силуэт. Лица незваного гостя было не разглядеть.  
— Кто вы? — крикнул Эрик в ответ.   
Отчего-то ему стало холодно, в животе противно засосало. Рука привычно потянулась к оружию, но он одернул себя: не время.   
Незнакомец сделал несколько шагов вперед.  
— Это я, Сэмюэль Блэквуд, — прохрипел он, и Эрик наконец-то его узнал.   
Выглядел преподобный плохо. Сутана его была измята, белый воротничок сбился набок, седые волосы торчали в разные стороны, глаза налились кровью, как будто Блэквуд не спал несколько дней.  
— Что вам нужно?   
В голове у него билась одна только мысль: видел священник, что именно он делал в овчарне, или нет?  
Блэквуд не ответил. Вместо этого он подошел очень близко, схватил Эрика за руку чуть повыше запястья, больно сдавил, заглянул ему прямо в глаза. От него пахло непросохшей, заплесневелой одеждой и крепким алкоголем.  
— Послушай, я много об этом думал, сын мой, — забормотал он быстро. — Есть кое-что важное, что я должен тебе сказать. Сейчас сказать, пока еще можно, пока ты еще не наделал глупостей и не отвернулся от Бога...  
Блэквуд закашлялся и вдруг сорвался в горячечный пьяный фальцет:  
— Ты должен это вынести, ты все вынесешь, ибо Бог не дает человеку испытаний выше его сил — лишь по силам его... Ты слышишь, Эрик? Стой насмерть, не позволяй им делать это с собой. Стой насмерть! Не дай им тебя сломать. Не дай Фолли уничтожить тебя!  
Эрик застыл, потрясенный. Он ждал нравоучений, проклятий, ждал отповеди и призывов покаяться. Чего он точно не ждал — так это сочувствия.  
— Что вы такое говорите, отец Блэквуд? — спросил он растерянно.  
— О, я знаю, что я говорю, — прошептал Блэквуд, — я знаю. Мне Бог посылал столь же суровое испытание, и я... нет, не могу сказать, что я не сломался, — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Но я выжил, да. Я выжил, я остался тем, кто я есть, и я по-прежнему служу Ему, пусть даже рана, что нанесли мне, уже никогда не затянется.  
Эрик ждал. Блэквуд моргнул, и взгляд его на мгновение стал ясным, как стекло.  
— Меня тоже обвиняли в растлении ребенка, — проговорил он едва слышно. — Не в убийстве, но все же. Это случилось несколько лет назад. Кто-то пустил слух, что служка из моего храма показывал друзьям синяки и ссадины на теле и в... интимных местах. Лишь слух — в полицию никто не обращался, — но этого хватило. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты скандал с Притчардом, Коулзом и остальными священниками нашей церкви. Меня тогда накрыло той же волной ненависти и гнева. Чудом — с Божьей помощью! — я доказал, что невиновен, и меня даже оставили здесь, в моем родном приходе. И это тоже иначе как чудом не назовешь, ведь подобных мне было много по всей стране, и все они либо лишились сана, либо были отправлены в ссылки, в дальние уголки Англии.  
Он помолчал.   
— Фолли приходил ко мне, допрашивал. Но в ту ночь я был в Лондоне, ездил к брату — он, бедняга, совсем плох стал. Инспектор, когда это узнал, аж зубами заскрежетал, — священник скрипуче рассмеялся. — Видимо, посчитал, что я был бы идеальным кандидатом в чудовища.  
Хватка его ослабла, и Эрик аккуратно высвободил руку. Блэквуд этого даже не заметил — он, не мигая, уставился куда-то вдаль, словно мог различить что-то за тусклым окошком овчарни. Глаза его слезились. Эрик смотрел на него со смесью отвращения и странного, малообъяснимого сочувствия.  
Наконец Блэквуд моргнул, отстранился.  
— Держись, сынок, — глухо сказал он. — Это испытание по твоей мерке, не бойся.

Когда Эрик вернулся в дом, Чарльз уже почти закончил собирать его вещи. На кровати лежали стопкой пара джинсов, спортивные штаны, толстовка, несколько футболок, носки, белье и прозрачный пакет с зубной щеткой и бритвенным станком.  
— Душ примешь у меня, — сказал Чарльз, заталкивая все это в потрепанную сумку, с которой Эрик приехал из Дублина. — Ветровка внизу?  
— Да.  
— Тогда прихватим ее по дороге, — он застегнул молнию. — Посмотри, я ничего не забыл?  
Эрик огляделся. Комната казалась нежилой — точно как месяц назад.  
— Ничего.   
— Хорошо. Пойдем?

 

***  
У особняка на Хилл-драйв стояло сразу четыре фургона с телевизионщиками. Увидев их из-за поворота, Эрик резко затормозил и негромко выругался:  
— Чертов Фолли!   
— Поезжай, — спокойно велел Чарльз, но Эрик медлил.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь такого для своей матери?   
Чарльз пожал плечами.  
— Это ненадолго, — ответил он. — Скоро найдут настоящего убийцу, и про нас все забудут. Вполне может случиться так, что мама вообще не узнает о журналистах у ворот.  
Эрик коротко выдохнул.  
— Ты сам в это не веришь, Чарльз, — бросил он зло и надавил на педаль газа.

Ему отвели угловую спальню на втором этаже: отсюда было видно море, а прямо под окнами гудел пчелиными песнями пышно цветущий розарий. Эрик принял душ, переоделся и осторожно прилег на кровать, застеленную золотистым покрывалом. Ему было неуютно в этом доме, и десять лет ничего не изменили. По-прежнему казалось: он слишком неуклюжий, у него слишком большие ладони и слишком широкие плечи, а потому он вот-вот налетит на что-нибудь и обязательно уронит одну из сотен хрупких безделушек, надменно взирающих на него с каминных полок.  
Потом он, видимо, задремал, потому что в следующий момент его выкинуло из очередного черного сна, и Эрик резко сел, хватая ртом воздух и давясь беззвучным криком.  
Ужинали в семь. Грета накрыла на стол и, буркнув что-то о своем якобы плохом самочувствии, ушла из столовой на кухню, где долго и громко гремела посудой. Миссис Ксавье выглядела усталой и с трудом могла поддерживать разговор, который затеял Чарльз, — видимо, исключительно из желания избежать гнетущей тишины. В конце концов Эрик, у которого и так не лез кусок в горло, аккуратно примостил приборы на краешке тарелки.  
— Спасибо, было очень вкусно, — проговорил он. — Простите, я устал. Пойду к себе.  
— Конечно, дорогой, — в голосе Шэрон звучала неподдельная, почти материнская забота, от которой становилось неловко. — У тебя был трудный день. Мы тоже скоро разойдемся по комнатам, так ведь, Чарли?  
— Ага, — ответил Чарльз. Он посмотрел на Эрика и невинно улыбнулся. — Отдыхай. А позже... буду рад, если ты зайдешь. Ты ведь помнишь, где моя спальня?   
Эрик предостерегающе прищурился, но миссис Ксавье, казалось, не заметила в словах сына какой-либо двусмысленности.  
— Безусловно, он прекрасно это помнит, учитывая, сколько времени вы проводили там раньше, — она повернулась к Эрику. — Я очень рада, что ты вернулся, мой мальчик. Чарли говорил, ты переживаешь из-за всей это ситуации... с полицией и журналистами. Так вот, мне это все нисколько не мешает. Более того, я счастлива, что у нас есть возможность тебе помочь. И да — чтоб уж окончательно расставить все точки над «и»... — миссис Ксавье помедлила, — имей, пожалуйста, в виду, что мы с Чарльзом абсолютно уверены в твоей невиновности.   
— Спасибо, мэм, — пробормотал в ответ Эрик. Лицо его горело.   
— Надеюсь, вся эта ужасная история закончится благополучно, — добавила Шэрон невозмутимо и сделала крохотный глоток воды из бокала. — Этому... инспектору Фолли надо лишь приложить больше усилий.  
— Да, мэм.  
— Ну все, иди, мой мальчик, я не буду тебя больше задерживать, — она махнула рукой. — Если тебе что-то будет нужно, можешь обратиться к Грете.   
— А лучше ко мне, — вмешался Чарльз. — Грета скоро уйдет к себе, а я доступен в любое время дня... и ночи.  
Эрику хотелось закатить глаза, но он сдержался.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Я обращусь.   
Он встал, чувствуя на себе взгляд Чарльза. Вышел из столовой в пустой, залитый предвечерним светом вестибюль. Двери в сад были распахнуты. Эрик шагнул на террасу, спустился по ступеням и прошел к обрыву над морем. Сел на скамью в беседке, закурил. Солнце опускалось за утесы. Когда он был маленьким, то обычно именно в этот розовый, прохладный вечерний час они с мамой выходили поливать грядки с овощами. Эрик вспомнил, как ледяная струя вырывалась из пляшущего в руках шланга, и как стекали капли воды по бархатным листьям капустных голов, как темнела земля под ними, и одуряюще сладко пах душистый горошек, карабкающийся вверх по изгороди.   
— Мистер, можно я посижу с вами?  
Эрик вздрогнул и повернул голову. Вход в беседку заслонил чей-то невысокий силуэт.   
— Я Рэнди, — непрошеный гость сделал шаг вперед и оказался мелким пацаном лет десяти, рыжим и лохматым. Он был одет в майку и джинсовые шорты, расползающиеся бахромой прорех. — Можно?  
Эрик кивнул, и Рэнди, просияв, протянул ему правую руку. Леншерр пожал его шероховатую маленькую ладошку.  
— Я Эрик, — представился он и слегка подвинулся, чтобы Рэнди мог сесть.  
— Ага, я знаю, — тот плюхнулся рядом, подтянул загорелую коленку к груди, почесал. — Мистер Чарльз про вас рассказывал.  
— Правда?  
— Святая правда, — откликнулся тот. — Это весна была. Мне тогда еще было девять. Или восемь, — он задумался. — В общем, шел дождь, и было скучно. А мистер Чарльз приехал на выходные и подарил мне книжку. Сказал, это была любимая книга его лучшего друга.  
— «Племянник чародея»? — переспросил Эрик.  
Рэнди энергично кивнул.  
— Классная книжка, — сказал он. — Мне понравилась. Я ее прочитал в тот же вечер, а потом, когда стало тепло, унес к себе в штаб, к остальным классным вещам.   
— В штаб?  
— Ага, как у Полли Пламмер, — Рэнди ткнул его в бок. — Ну, помните? У нее тоже было такое место, на чердаке. Называлось Пещера контрабандистов. Она там держала...  
— ...Несколько бутылок из-под лимонада, яблоки, сказку, которую сама написала и сундучок с сокровищами, — закончил за него Эрик. В его голове сам собой возник образ старой книжки про Нарнию: посеревшая от времени бумага, тяжелый шрифт с засечками, обложка с покусанными уголками, на которой был изображен огромный лев в короне из звезд.  
— Точно! — Рэнди смотрел на него с восхищением. — Говорю же — это были вы! Ну, тот друг мистера Чарльз. Он сказал, вы эту книгу чуть ли не наизусть знаете, — потом мальчишка вдруг о чем-то крепко задумался и произнес уже куда менее уверенно: — Если хотите, я вам ее верну. Завтра сбегаю за ней в штаб...  
— Не нужно, — Эрик улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Оставь себе.   
— Спасибо, — Рэнди кивнул с серьезным видом. — Но вы не переживайте, я ее берегу. Она лежит в пакете, в непромокаемом, и я нашел место между камней, где сухо. И мышей там нет. Это точно. Но я завтра пойду и еще раз все проверю, на всякий случай. Все равно нужно отнести туда новый бинокль, который мне подарил мистер Чарльз. С того места очень классно смотреть на море.  
— Да? — переспросил Эрик. — А почему не отсюда?  
— Отсюда видно дальше, — охотно согласился Рэнди. — Но тут мне не с кем играть. А там я иногда встречаю друга.  
— Кого-то из школы?  
— Нет, — мальчик вдруг посуровел. — В школе со мной не очень-то хотят дружить. Наверное, потому что я рыжий. Или потому что у меня папа умер. Не знаю. В школе вообще только одно хорошо — футбол. Ну, еще когда мы ставим спектакли к Рождеству. Остальное — полная фигня, — он смешно наморщил нос. — А с моим другом мы каждый раз во что-нибудь играем. В эльфов. В Нарнию. В хоббитов.  
— Точно как мы с Чарльзом, — заметил Эрик.  
— Ага, он рассказывал, — оживился Рэнди. — Жаль, мой друг редко может приходить в штаб. У него много дел.  
Эрик хотел спросить, что за дела такие могут быть у десятилетнего мальчишки, но не успел: возле беседки раздались чьи-то шаги, и проем заслонила грузная фигура Греты.  
— Это что еще такое?!  
Рэнди тут же мышью скользнул прочь, но Грета в последний момент ухватила его за воротник футболки, и он покорно замер. Она перевела взгляд на Эрика: глаза ее метали молнии, по щекам разливался свекольного цвета румянец.  
— Ах ты, подонок! — прошипела она. — Что ты хотел сделать с моим сыном, а? Совсем уже страх потерял? Думал, сможешь у меня прямо под носом творить свои дела? А ты? — она встряхнула как следует сжавшегося в комок Рэнди. — Ты-то чем думаешь? Жопа у тебя вместо головы, или как? Я ведь тебе ясно сказала: к этому не подходи! Видишь его — беги! А ты что?..  
Эрик встал со скамейки. В голове шумело: будто бы прибой с силой обрушивался на скалы. Ярость застилала глаза. Он протиснулся мимо Греты — кожу опалило огнем ее близкой, горячей злобы, — и, не оглядываясь, зашагал к дому.  
Ему казалось, что сейчас он вполне способен эту тетку убить.


	8. Часть 7

Вернувшись в гостевую комнату, Эрик пошвырял обратно в сумку те немногие вещи, которые успели перекочевать на полку шкафа. Кровь тяжело бухала в висках, из груди рвался бессмысленный рык. Он знал, что в таком состоянии лучше не принимать никаких решений — прилив бешенства нужно было переждать, пересидеть, — но ему тошно было от одной мысли о том, чтобы остаться в этом доме еще хотя бы на день.   
А потом в памяти всплыло лицо Чарльза и то, какими глазами он смотрел на Эрика в полицейском участке, когда забирал его вместе с Херд, и до этого — на обрыве, и еще раньше, на ферме, сразу после той ночи...   
Эрик сел на кровать, спрятал голову в ладонях. Он сегодня же может уехать, скрыться от полиции, воспользовавшись старыми связями, и — ищи ветра в поле, но Чарльз... Чарльз держал его так крепко, будто только они двое и были важны на всем белом свете. Только они двое и то, что между ними происходило.   
Он встал, посмотрел на часы: десять вечера. Подошел к окну. Розовый свет, которым был наполнен мир, медленно угасал, море серело. Воздух был влажным, по небу черными росчерками метались мелкие ночные птицы, и кто-то яростно возился и шуршал в кустах жасмина. Ветер холодил кожу.  
Эрик прикрыл оконные створки, затолкал поглубже в шкаф сумку с вещами и вышел из комнаты. Пересек коридор, остановился перед дверью, ведущей в спальню Чарльза.   
Постучал. 

— Так нормально?  
— Сильнее.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да! Господи, Эрик... Не надо меня жалеть, давай уже...  
Чарльз говорил отрывисто: выдох — слово, потом долгий вдох, и снова — выдох, и еще одно слово. Эрику казалось, что он готов бесконечно слушать эту рваную, захлебывающуюся нетерпением речь. Возможно, именно поэтому он и медлил — а вовсе не оттого, что боялся причинить Чарльзу боль.  
Он подался вперед, слегка повел бедрами.   
— Так? — в голосе его прорезалась непривычная, дразнящая интонация.   
— Да-а-а. Я не... о, че-е-ерт...  
Слова кончились, и теперь были только стоны, и яростные движения, когда уже плевать на все, и хочется только одного.  
Не останавливаться. Никогда. Ни за что.  
А потом Чарльз судорожно выгнулся, и Эрик не сдержался. Он рухнул на кровать, тяжело дыша. Положил голову Чарльзу на плечо: влажное, горячее, оно ходило под ним ходуном. Из открытого окна тянуло свежестью, и Эрик протянул руку и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Чарльз в ответ пробормотал «спасибо», чмокнул его в губы и, отвернувшись, засопел. Эрик какое-то время просто лежал, прислушиваясь к себе. Пустота, пришедшая на смену возбуждению, стремительно заполнялась новым, непривычным пока чувством, — царапающей душу нежностью.  
...Все случилось быстро. Эрик постучался, Чарльз открыл ему, впустил и запер дверь. Выключил верхний свет, зажег настольную лампу, под которой были навалены раскрытые книги. Тут же стояли два бокала с вином. Эрик выхлебал свой тремя большими глотками, почти не почувствовав вкуса. Вкрадчивое тепло растеклось по телу. Он поставил бокал обратно, шагнул вперед, Чарльз же наоборот — отступил. Сделал шаг, другой, третий, пока не уперся спиной в книжные полки, вздымающиеся до самого потолка: корешки цвета старых изумрудов и осеннего пламени. Посмотрел снизу вверх, приоткрыл рот.  
«Я люблю тебя», — подумал Эрик.   
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Чарльз.  
Эрик сделал последний шаг к нему, прижал к полкам, раздвинул коленом его ноги, языком — губы. Чарльз застонал, подался навстречу, и алая ярость внутри засветилась вдруг ярко, плавясь до ослепительно-белого, выжигающего мозг желания. Эрик качнулся назад, развернул Чарльза спиной к себе, задышал в шею, дурея от ставшего за эти дни родным запаха волос и кожи. Одновременно он стягивал с него джинсы вместе с бельем, лапал везде, где только мог дотянуться, и в животе все сжималось от того, как Чарльз стонал, толкаясь ему в ладонь — резко, яростно. Тише, тише, шептал ему Эрик, давай без фанатизма, ты же сейчас... и получал в ответ лишь бессвязные всхлипы, которые ясно говорили ему, что пора притормозить, но в то же время притормозить-то и не давали.  
Он все-таки пересилил себя и отстранился. Чарльз застыл, руки его, раскинутые в стороны, вцепились в поперечины книжного шкафа, плечи вздрагивали, как у большой, осторожной птицы. Эрик помедлил, разглядывая его — полуобнаженного, словно распятого, — перевел дыхание и хрипло велел:   
— В постель.  
Чарльз повернулся, глянул помутневшими глазами. Стянул с себя футболку, медленно подошел к кровати. Вытащил из-под подушки тюбик со смазкой и презервативы, бросил их на одеяло. Эрик выгнул бровь. Приблизился, протянул руку, толкнул. Опустился сверху, поцеловал. Заставил лечь на живот, навалился...   
— Так нормально?  
— Сильнее...

— Эрик!  
Его кто-то звал, и голос доносился будто бы из-под толщи воды.   
— Просыпайся. Эрик, черт побери, да что с тобой?  
Он почувствовал хватку чьих-то ладоней на своих плечах. Открыл глаза. Комната мерцала в льющемся из окна лунном свете. Чарльз нависал над ним, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил он.   
Эрик приподнялся на локтях, сел.   
— Да снова плохой сон приснился, — пробормотал он. — Я тебя разбудил?  
Вместо ответа Чарльз протянул руку, бережно отер холодный пот с его лба.  
— Это не просто плохой сон, — сказал он. — Ты кричал, Эрик.   
— Прости.  
Чарльз встал, прошел к столу, зажег лампу. Повернулся, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы.   
— Что с тобой случилось?  
Эрик глянул на него исподлобья.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты и до этого говорил, что тебе снятся кошмары, — Чарльз сел обратно на кровать, скрестив ноги, задумчиво подпер подбородок рукой. — Но у подобных расстройств сна всегда есть причина. Какое-то событие. Что произошло, Эрик?  
— Не знаю.  
— Значит, нужно это узнать.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы справиться с этим, — ответил Чарльз мягко. — Кошмары становятся более частыми, я правильно понимаю?  
Эрик кивнул.  
— Они начались, когда я приехал сюда, — сказал он. — Не сразу, конечно. Сначала я просыпался раз в несколько ночей. Потом — каждую ночь. Было только два исключения...  
— Какие?  
— Когда мы спали вместе.  
— Но сегодня это не сработало, — заметил Чарльз.  
— Да.   
— Ты обращался с этим к врачу?  
Эрик покачал головой.  
— Я попросил рецепт на сильное снотворное. Думал, это поможет. Но стало только хуже, и я бросил пить таблетки.  
— Ты помнишь, что именно кричал во сне?  
— Нет.  
Чарльз помедлил.   
— Ты разговаривал с кем-то, — тихо сказал он. — Умолял его — или ее — перестать. Я слышал несколько фраз. «Не надо», и «Хватит, пожалуйста». И еще ты звал маму. Что тебе снилось?   
Эрик долго молчал. В саду проснулась и запела какая-то птица.  
— Не помню, — ответил он наконец. — Кажется, Воронье взгорье.   
— То самое Воронье взгорье? Утес возле вашей фермы?  
— Да.   
— Погоди... Так ты поэтому выходил по ночам из дома? Чтобы побывать там?  
Эрик кивнул, пораженный тем, как быстро, без малейших усилий, Чарльз его раскусил.  
— Я хотел понять, откуда взялся этот сон.   
— И?   
— Ничего не вышло. Каждый раз я поворачивал обратно и шел к реке.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Может, боялся, что действительно все вспомню.   
Чарльз закусил губу.   
— Что-то еще есть в твоем сне? Образы, запахи, звуки? Ощущения?  
Эрик сглотнул.  
— Холод, — проговорил он. — Лед внутри меня: в животе, в ногах. Мне холодно и... очень страшно. И это как-то связано со смертью мамы, — он вдруг резко поднял голову. — Что-то плохое случилось со мной на Вороньем взгорье, и из-за этого она умерла. Я что-то не то сделал, когда был ребенком.  
— Эдия умерла от рака, — негромко сказал Чарльз. — Здесь нет твоей вины.  
— И еще...  
— Что, Эрик?  
— Во сне кто-то есть. Мужчина.  
— Твой отец?  
— Нет. Он разговаривает со мной... слишком ласково. Отец никогда таким не был.   
— Что это за мужчина? Он что-то делает?  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я не вижу его лица. Раз за разом он просто говорит со мной. Потом сон обрывается, и я просыпаюсь.   
Чарльз задумался о чем-то.  
— Надо ехать туда, — решительно произнес он. — Вдруг это поможет тебе вспомнить хоть что-то. И ехать надо прямо сейчас. Одевайся.  
— Чарльз, ты рехнулся? Сейчас два часа ночи! Возвращайся обратно в постель, а со своими снами я как-нибудь разберусь сам.  
Ксавье помотал головой.  
— Не разберешься — это во-первых, — жестко сказал он. — А во-вторых... ты правда ничего не понимаешь?  
Эрик скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что я должен понимать?  
— Твоя мать умерла десять лет назад, — медленно начал Чарльз, глядя прямо на него. — Это повлияло на всю твою жизнь, это почти наверняка сделало тебя более жестким, замкнутым, одиноким. И, возможно, сон, который ты видишь после того, как вернулся в Порт-Патрик — туда, где потерял маму, — связан именно с ее смертью. Но... есть вероятность, что тогда произошло что-то еще. Ты сам об этом говоришь: что-то случилось с тобой на Вороньем взгорье — нечто настолько ужасное, что оно до сих пор откликается в тебе и заставляет просыпаться среди ночи. И в этом замешан какой-то мужчина.  
Ну вот, это наконец-то прозвучало. Пусть не прямо, но Чарльз выразился достаточно ясно. И от его слов внутри у Эрика все оборвалось: словно его худшие опасения, высказанные вслух, мгновенно стали правдой, из смутных подозрений превратились в реальность — стыдную, неприглядную, мерзкую.   
Он гневно выдохнул:  
— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Чарльз. И да, наверное, это правда. Но знаешь... тем лучше, что я ничего не помню. Я не хочу в этом копаться, понимаешь? Даже если что-то такое там и было... прошло десять лет! Я вырос и меньше всего хочу туда возвращаться.   
Чарльз смотрел на него, не мигая.  
— Десять лет — не так уж и много, — тихо сказал он. — Ты не думал, что этот мужчина, если он, конечно, существовал, до сих пор живет в Порт-Патрике? И, может быть, продолжает этим заниматься?  
Эрик изменился в лице. До него вдруг дошло, о чем именно говорит Чарльз.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Томми?   
Чарльз кивнул.  
— Если с тобой действительно случилось что-то плохое, когда ты был ребенком, это вполне могло повториться, — сказал он. — Поэтому нам нужно узнать, что за мужчина тебе снится, и что именно он с тобой... сделал. Возможно, ты что-то вспомнишь, оказавшись на Вороньем взгорье. Так что одевайся.  
На этот раз Эрик не стал спорить. Он вылез из-под одеяла, нагнулся, подобрал с пола свою одежду.  
— Ты не считаешь, что это глупо? — спросил он, застегивая джинсы.  
— Может, и глупо, — парировал Чарльз. — Но есть крохотный шанс, что эта глупость позволит нам найти убийцу Томми, а значит — спасет тебя от тюрьмы. Если ты думаешь, что я не воспользуюсь такой возможностью, значит, ты очень плохо меня знаешь.

***  
Они оставили пикап в конце улицы, на которой стояла ферма Леншерров, и пошли дальше пешком: по полю, потом через мост и вверх, в гору, по протоптанной туристами тропе. В лесу Чарльз зажег фонарь, и его мощный белый луч шарил по темному подлеску, выискивая дорогу. Эрик молчал; теперь сцены из сна всплывали в памяти одна за другой, отчего по спине бежал противный холодок. Он сжимал кулаки и шептал: возьми себя в руки, успокойся, дыши, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — с каждым шагом изнутри поднималась паника, пока еще контролируемая, пока еще незаметная со стороны, однако достаточно ощутимая.   
Голая вершина Вороньего взгорья была залита светом луны, и Чарльз выключил фонарь. Развалины Дабхельма — остатки башни с рваной кромкой поверху и лабиринт каменных стен, — темнели на фоне неба и моря. Дальше земля обрывалась.  
Эрик подошел к краю. Короткая жесткая трава под ногами росла над пустотой, внизу, страшно далеко отсюда, виднелась бледная полоска пляжа. Эрик представил себе тело Томми, распластанное там, на песке, и сделал шаг назад. Обернулся, посмотрел на Чарльза.  
— Помнишь, мы играли тут в бегство от Лунных птиц? — спросил тот.  
— Нет, — ответил Эрик.   
Он помнил, конечно, — как такое забудешь? — но хотел, чтобы Чарльз продолжал говорить, спасая их обоих от этой треклятой тишины, в которой ему уже чудился далекий пока хруст веток и шуршание листьев под чьими-то тяжелыми шагами.   
— Мы забирались сюда вечером, на закате, а потом, когда последний луч солнца тонул в море, засекали время и как можно быстрее бежали вниз, к мосту, — прошептал Чарльз. — Ровно через три минуты с этой башни в воздух поднималась стая хищных Лунных птиц, и нужно было добраться до реки раньше, чем они догнали бы нас. Бегущая вода их задерживала...  
Чарльз замолчал и шагнул вперед. Остановился возле самых развалин, протянул руку к древним камням. И то ли силуэт его, черным оттиском проступивший на залитой лунным серебром стене замка, стал катализатором, то ли что-то еще — прохлада летней тьмы, звон неспящей птицы в орешнике, — но Эрик вдруг вспомнил.   
Вспомнил — и провалился из этой ночи в другую, десятилетней давности. 

Сегодня на лугу у реки, прямо возле их фермы, устраивали какое-то представление, но Эрик помогал отцу с новорожденными ягнятами и примчался на берег уже после того, как все закончилось. Народ, расхватав с лотков остатки яблок в карамели, расходился по домам. Эрик прошел к сцене, где старшие скауты разбирали декорации под командованием мистера Хаммонда — потного, раскрасневшегося от успеха и усердия.   
— Леншерр? — окликнул его Хаммонд. — Ты где был? Почему не помогал нам на представлении?  
— Я не смог, сэр, — ответил Эрик, жалея, что не надел сегодня форменную скаутскую курточку цвета хаки и желтый галстук. — Ягнята, сэр.  
— А-а-а, ну, ягнята — это святое, — Хаммонд посветлел лицом. — Ладно. Иди вон туда, помоги ребятам.  
— Да, сэр! — счастливый от того, что оказался полезным, Эрик бросился к дальнему краю сцены, где двое парней снимали с каркаса легкие фанерные щиты с намалеванным на них пейзажем, на фоне которого разворачивался спектакль.  
— Собирай их в стопку, — буркнул один из них.  
— Что хоть за представление-то было? — шепотом спросил его Эрик.  
— Да фигня какая-то, — пробасил тот в ответ. — Что-то про святого Дэвида. Муть, в общем.  
Минут через десять они погрузили щиты в фургон, и Хаммонд, утерев пот со лба, объявил:   
— На сегодня все свободны. Каркас разберем завтра.   
Солнце садилось. Эрик тоскливо посмотрел в сторону фермы. Идти туда не хотелось. Он пожалел, что Чарльз остался дома: было бы здорово сейчас сыграть с ним в лесу — в разбойников, или в Нарнию, или в хоббитов. Чарльз обожал эту игру и всегда брал себе роль Фродо, и Эрик не возражал: ему нравилось быть Сэмом, он чувствовал странную похожесть их характеров, и так же, как Сэмуайз Гэмджи, он отдал бы все за Чарльза... то есть, за Фродо, конечно. За Фродо.  
Решено: хоббиты. В конце концов, сейчас можно сыграть в одиночку, а завтра выманить Чарльза из дома как можно раньше и вместе вернуться сюда, чтобы закончить их путешествие к Роковой горе.   
Эрик в последний раз оглянулся на ферму, белевшую за лугом, и направился к лесу. Углубился в подлесок, взял курс точно на вершину утеса. Здесь багровый закатный свет казался гуще и злее, и оттого жутко было до мурашек. Эрик перепрыгнул через поваленный ствол, обогнул поросший мхом валун, огляделся по сторонам и торопливо шагнул в свою собственную сказку. Словно наяву он услышал приближение тварей — сонное, ленивое фырканье, мелкие чихи, невнятный чуждый говор, сопровождавшиеся треском валежника и топотом ног. Его преследовали орки Урукхая, а над деревьями кружили гадкие черные птицы, и Эрик сунул руку в карман и сжал в ладони свой оберег — гладкий, словно обточенный морскими волнами, желудь. Пожалел, что вместо темной курточки надел слишком приметный желтый дождевик — не смог удержаться, такой он был яркий, новый, да еще и в цвет резиновых сапог, — и на секунду задумался о том, чтобы скинуть его и вернуться за ним утром, но представил лицо мамы, и отбросил эту мысль.   
Деревья расступились, обнажая лысую макушку Вороньего взгорья. Закатный свет почти угас. Эрик внимательно огляделся.  
И застыл.   
Кто-то стоял там, среди древних камней. Эрик вгляделся в полумрак. Мужчина. Высокий, странно одетый. Лицо скрыто капюшоном. Он медленно поднял обе руки, словно показывая, что безоружен.   
— Эрик?   
Голос был смутно знакомым, и Эрик, поколебавшись, сделал несколько шагов вперед. Разглядел зеленый, кажется, плащ и какое-то подобие кольчуги, блеснувшей в сумраке. Шагнул еще — и вдруг оказался совсем рядом с незнакомцем.   
— Ну, привет, — весело проговорил тот. — Я давно тебя жду.   
— Кто вы? — спросил Эрик.  
— А ты сам как думаешь? — с любопытством спросил незнакомец.   
— Фарамир? — предположил Эрик. — Князь Итилиэна?  
Мужчина рассмеялся и протянул руку.   
— Пойдем со мной, — сказал он.  
На самом деле Эрику очень хотелось развернуться и броситься наутек, но он не смел: вот она сказка, самая настоящая — куда там до нее каким-то дурацким хобгоблинам! — и он будет последним дураком, если упустит свой шанс. Это как если бы Бильбо все-таки остался дома, Люси никогда бы не заглянула в шкаф, а Дигори не отправился бы за целебным яблоком для своей мамы. К тому же — сказки ведь обязаны заканчиваться хорошо, разве нет?..   
И он сделал последний шаг и крепко ухватился за руку незнакомца.   
— Ты готов? — спросил тот.   
— Да, сэр Фарамир, — прошептал Эрик в ответ.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был очень послушным, — произнес князь Итилиэна едва слышно, подтолкнул его в спину, и они вошли в круг из камней.   
...Яркий свет фонаря, и мягкие руки на плечах, и едва различимый успокаивающий шепот, дрожью отдающийся внутри, принадлежали этому миру. «Эрик, все хорошо, сейчас ты взрослый, ты сильный, ты больше никому не позволишь так поступать с тобой, — говорил Чарльз, обнимая его, и Эрик чувствовал его горячее, живое дыхание. — Это было, но уже давно в прошлом. Все позади, мы разберемся с этим вместе, мой хороший, все позади...»

Они спустились к машине. Эрик облокотился о капот, вытащил сигарету, закурил и рассказал все Чарльзу.   
— Значит, это и правда случилось, — тихо сказал тот, глядя в сторону. Луна скрылась, и рассвет был близок; воздух становился все прозрачнее, все звонче пели птицы, а где-то совсем рядом шумела река, убегающая к морю.  
— Да.   
— Мне очень жаль Эрик.  
Он промолчал, потому как — ну что тут скажешь?  
— Тебе нужна будет помощь, — голос Чарльза был усталым, почти никаким. — Профессиональная помощь. Работа с психотерапевтом. Если ты позволишь, доктор Марко...  
— Нет, — жестко оборвал его Эрик. — Никаких психотерапевтов. Я уже говорил тебе, что не буду в этом копаться. Было и было.  
Чарльз повернулся к нему, явно собираясь поспорить, но передумал, разглядев выражение лица Эрика.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Это только тебе решать. Просто... если ты изменишь свое решение, я помогу.  
— Спасибо.  
— Получается, ты не видел, кто это? — спросил Чарльз спустя какое-то время.  
— Нет. Он был в плаще с капюшоном.  
— А голос?  
— Голос знакомый, — вяло ответил Эрик. — Но вспомнить, чей он, я не могу.   
— Может быть, позже, — с надеждой сказал Чарльз.   
— Может быть.  
Они сели в машину. Эрик завел мотор, и пикап пополз по тряской дороге мимо луга, мимо фермы, мимо дома Робертсонов. Чарльз молчал, но когда они свернули на Хилл-драйв, неожиданно заговорил:   
— Мне не дает покоя этот плащ. Ну кто будет ходить по лесу, вырядившись, словно эльф? И если это не выкрутасы твоего подсознания, значит...  
— Что?  
— Ты говоришь, в тот вечер здесь показывали какой-то спектакль?   
— Угу. Ты думаешь?..  
— Да! — перебил его Чарльз. — Там был Хаммонд. Хаммонд возглавляет местное историческое общество. Так что наверняка они ставили что-то про старые времена...   
— Вроде бы про святого Дэвида, — буркнул Эрик.  
— Тогда и плащ вполне объясним. Вот тебе и ответ: этот тип участвовал в представлении.   
— Звучит разумно, — осторожно проговорил Эрик. — И что дальше?  
— Все просто. Если это случилось прямо перед тем, как умерла твоя мама, нам известна дата. Первое марта. А значит, можно найти информацию о том, что это было за представление, а главное — кто в нем играл.

 

***  
У ворот особняка дежурили ранние пташки — грузный лысеющий мужчина и наглая девица с пирсингом в губе. Увидев пикап Леншерра, оба оживились, вскинули фотоаппараты, защелкали вспышкой. Эрик привычным уже жестом прикрыл глаза ладонью. Ему пришлось затормозить, чтобы дождаться, пока откроются ворота — те управлялись кнопкой с брелока. Воспользовавшись заминкой, мужик подскочил к окну со стороны Чарльза и сделал еще один снимок, от которого тот не успел увернуться.  
— Куда ездили? — почти весело выкрикнул репортер, опуская камеру. — Утром на пляже, поди-ка, еще один детский труп найдут, а?   
Девица рассмеялась. Эрик сжал зубы и резко тронулся с места, рискуя не вписаться в медленно открывающиеся створки ворот.   
— В редакцию поедем около двенадцати, — сказал Чарльз перед тем, как они разошлись по своим комнатам. — А пока постарайся поспать. Если что — приходи.  
Но уснуть Эрику не удалось: около шести утра его телефон, все эти дни равнодушно молчавший, вдруг завибрировал. На экране высветился незнакомый номер. Отвечать не хотелось, но это могла оказаться Херд или кто-то из ее людей.   
— Слушаю, — сказал Эрик осторожно.  
В трубке послышалось чье-то громкое дыхание, а затем раздался голос:  
— Леншерр, ты?  
Высокий, чуть захлебывающийся — было непонятно, принадлежал он мужчине или женщине.   
— Да. Кто вы?  
— Леншер-р-р... — дыхание в трубке стало прерывистым, как будто незнакомцу не хватало воздуха. — Вот это удача. Неужели я буду у тебя первым?  
— Кто вы? — холодно повторил Эрик.   
— Кто я — не важно, — заклокотал голос. — Важно, кто есть ты. А ты — детоубийца, насильник, исчадие Ада, и за все, что ты сделал, ты расплатишься дважды — сначала здесь, в мире людей, а затем там — за гранью смерти, в мире демонов и вечных мук, где тебе самое место, Леншерр...  
Эрик повесил трубку.  
Телефон зазвонил снова. Другой номер — и снова незнакомый.   
Он сбросил звонок. Потом еще раз. И еще.  
Посыпались сообщения — по одному, по два, по три в минуту. Они были полны ненависти, и гнева, и ослепительной жажды мести. Сначала он еще пытался их читать — с каким-то мрачным мазохистским удовольствием, — но после того, как их количество перевалило за три десятка, сдался и просто отключил телефон.  
Эрик догадывался, что произошло. Он слышал о сетевых троллях, преследовавших тех, кого подозревали или судили по обвинению в тяжких преступлениях. Тролли эти паслись на специальных форумах, где делились друг с другом подробностями нашумевших криминальных дел, но главное — собственными жестокими фантазиями, связанными с обвиняемыми и их родными. Видимо, кто-то слил номер Эрика на один из таких форумов, и теперь он с невероятной скоростью разлетался по сети.  
Он не стал говорить об этом Чарльзу. 

— Интервью! — завопила Оливия, едва они зашли к ней в кабинет. — Интервью с вами обоими, эксклюзивное! С прямой трансляцией на сайт и в Фейсбук.  
— Нет, Лив, прости, — Чарльз покачал головой. — Эрик в жизни на такое не согласится. Правда, Эрик?  
— Святая правда, — ответил тот словами, подслушанными вчера у Рэнди.   
— Ладно, — фыркнула Оливия. — Я другого и не ждала. Так вы говорите, нужна подшивка «Голоса Порт-Патрика»? Десятилетней давности?  
— Газета тогда еще выходила? — уточнил Чарльз.  
— Да, сайт полностью заменил печатную версию лет пять назад. Так что подшивка есть, — Оливия прошла в дальний конец кабинета, присела на корточки перед шкафом, покопалась там минуту и вытащила потрепанную канцелярскую папку, пухлую от газет. — Вот, — она водрузила папку на стол. — Нужный год, ровно пятьдесят два выпуска. Вам какой?  
— Первое марта или ближайший к нему, — ответил Чарльз.  
Лив склонилась над подшивкой, аккуратно отделяя одну газету от другой.  
— Та-а-ак, вот он. Номер от пятого марта. Что именно ищем?  
— Что-нибудь о спектакле, который ставили местные жители. Скорее всего, про святого Дэвида.  
Оливия зашуршала листами, запахло пылью и старой бумагой.  
— Господи, ну и верстка, — пробормотала она. — Стоп, нашла. Третья полоса. Вот, слушайте. «Первого марта в Порт-Патрике отмечали День святого Дэвида, покровителя Уэльса. Преподобный Блэквуд организовал благотворительную ярмарку на лугу возле реки Дабх, а вечером местное Общество любителей истории устроило театрализованное представление, основанное на жизнеописании Святого Дэвида. Режиссером спектакля выступил Эдвард Хаммонд, бессменный председатель Общества...»  
Эрик и Чарльз переглянулись.  
— «...Главные роли исполнили местные жители: преподобный Блэквуд сыграл святого Дэвида, сержант полиции Оливер Фолли изобразил молодого короля Артура, миссис Рита Уорлок перевоплотилась в Нон Валлийскую, а владелец бакалейной лавки мистер Август Ганн исполнил роль монаха Павлиния...»   
Оливия указала на фотографию, запечатлевшую участников спектакля сразу после представления — разномастную труппу актеров-любителей в самодельных костюмах, явно перешитых из одежды с блошиного рынка. В центре стоял святой Дэвид — викарий Блэквуд, облаченный в темно-пурпурную рясу. По левую руку от него широко улыбался в камеру Август Ганн. А по правую руку...  
— Лив, подожди! — Чарльз склонился над подшивкой. Выпрямился, глянул на Эрика. — Узнаешь?  
Эрик всмотрелся. Рядом с Блэквудом стоял человек в кольчуге и изумрудно-зеленом плаще с капюшоном. Король Артур. Он же Фарамир, наместник Гондора, князь Итилиэна. Он же сержант Оливер Фолли, теперь — детектив-инспектор Фолли.  
Мир погас, отодвинулся, и Эрик оцепенел, оглох: словно кто-то взрезал его голову по шву, распотрошил и набил серой, свалявшейся от времени ватой. Его замутило. Он сглотнул, отвернулся, уставился в окно, за которым была припаркована черно-белая полицейская машина.  
— Что такое? — спросила Оливия нетерпеливо. — Вы что-то знаете?   
Чарльз закусил губу:   
— Лив, тебе это точно не понравится...   
— Не надо ничего говорить, — прервал его Эрик. — У нас нет никаких доказательств.  
— А это — не доказательство? — задохнулся от возмущения Чарльз. — Это — не оно? Плащ, кольчуга...  
Эрик покачал головой, скрестил руки на груди. Рот его скривился в печальной усмешке:  
— Воспоминания пацана, да еще и десятилетней давности, — простив слов офицера полиции?  
— Вы о чем? — голос Оливии вдруг сел до шепота. — При чем здесь Фолли?   
Повисло неловкое молчание. Эрик, хмыкнув, отошел к открытому окну.  
— Здесь можно курить? — спросил он.  
— Валяй, — Оливия махнула рукой в сторону пепельницы, стоящей на заваленном бумагами подоконнике, и повернулась к Чарльзу. — Ну так что? Я жду объяснений.  
— Послушай, Лив, — тот заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова. — Это не моя история. Я бы все рассказал тебе хоть сейчас, но просто не имею права. Тем более что у нас пока нет никаких точных сведений — только догадки...  
— Ты сам сказал, что фотография в газете — доказательство, — перебила его Лив. — Доказательство чего? Это как-то связано с убийством Томми?  
— Это не моя история, — упрямо повторил Чарльз.  
Эрик молчал, выпуская дым в теплое небо, и Оливия наконец сдалась.   
— Ладно, — она пожала плечами. — Как всегда, придется разбираться во всем самой.   
— Прости, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Слушай, мы заберем эту газету с собой?   
Оливия нахмурилась.  
— Я могу сделать вам скан, — сказала она. — Или просто сними полосу на свой смартфон, какие проблемы?  
Чарльз замялся, но Эрик, затушив окурок в пепельнице, резко развернулся и подошел к столу. Щелкнул замками папки, вытащил номер от пятого марта, сложил газету пополам и сунул под мышку.  
— На всякий случай, — пояснил он в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Оливии. Потом посмотрел на Чарльза. — Что дальше?  
— Звоним Херд. Самим нам с этим не справиться. Спасибо большое, Лив.   
— Всегда пожалуйста, — пробормотала она.   
Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, Оливия брезгливо сдвинула на край стола пыльную подшивку и села за ноутбук. Зашла на сетевой диск редакции, нашла папку «АРХИВ», а в ней — нужный ей год и номер. Щелкнула по папке «Выход», нашла пдф-файл с третьей полосой. Создала в почтовой программе новое письмо, выбрала адрес — — в теме письма написала «Есть вопрос!!!!» и прикрепила изображение.  
«Фолли, что за хрень? — быстро отстучала она в поле для текста. — Что произошло десять лет назад, при чем тут ты и это дурацкое представление? А главное — как это связано с Леншерром и делом Робертсона? Нет, я, конечно, могу направить официальный запрос твоему начальству...»  
Откинувшись на стул, она перечитала письмо, а потом, секунду подумав, щелкнула по кнопке «Отправить».


	9. Часть 8

— Ждите, — бросила Херд, получив фотографию газетной статьи и выслушав рассказ Чарльза о случившемся. — Посмотрим, что тут можно сделать. Но учтите: к делу об убийстве Томми это не относится. У нас нет ничего против Фолли — ни единого доказательства, что он как-то к этому причастен. Об этом лучше пока не распространяться, понятно? Просто ждите.  
И они ждали. Порт-Патрик охватила ленивая жара, дом Ксавье был полон солнечного света, и в спальне Чарльза занавески колыхались в такт дыханию ветра. В саду слышался стрекот газонокосилки, сменившийся затем щелканьем ножниц: три раза в неделю в особняк приходил садовник — он поливал цветы, обрезал увядшие розовые бутоны и стриг траву. Затем с веранды донесся голос Греты — та позвала Рэнди и, не дождавшись ответа, вернулась на кухню. Пчелы жужжали по-прежнему — монотонно и убаюкивающе.  
Эрик в эту благостную картину не вписывался никак. С того момента, как он, наконец, вспомнил в подробностях Тварь из своих снов, с того момента, как увидел подпись под фотографией в газете и свел воедино два образа — мужчину, привидевшегося ему ночью на Вороньем взгорье, и инспектора Фолли, — Эрик не мог успокоиться. Внешне он выглядел почти безмятежным, подстраиваясь под Чарльза, однако мысли его были ясными, словно перед расстрелом, мышцы наливались холодной силой, кровь бурлила в венах, и пистолет, спрятанный среди вещей за несколько комнат отсюда, ощущался так близко и четко, будто лежал прямо у него в руке.   
Они коротали время в спальне Чарльза. Тот сидел за ноутбуком, открыв гугл-документ, где щедро рассыпал мудреные слова и выражения, о значении которых Эрик мог догадываться разве что из контекста. Леншерр занял кровать: он прихватил с полки какую-то книгу и теперь пытался читать, погружаясь в сюжет с трудом, дюйм за дюймом, как в густое болотное варево. Что-то там было про семью, и про большой, холодный особняк на берегу моря, и только странице на пятидесятой Эрик понял, наконец, что уже читал этот роман — когда-то давно, еще в школе.  
Он закрыл книгу. Подошел к Чарльзу, встал за его спиной, совсем близко. Тот чуть повернул голову, нерешительно улыбнулся.   
— Эрик?  
Рука его легла Чарльзу на плечо, поползла вниз, под ворот футболки, очертила ключицу, спустилась на грудь. Эрик наклонился, губами коснулся макушки, вдохнул знакомый запах. Ладонь переместилась под шею Чарльза, и тот, повинуясь этому движению, вздернул подбородок.   
— В кровать? — прошептал Чарльз.  
— Подожди, — Эрик выпрямился. — Я должен кое-что спросить.  
— М?  
— Хочешь меня?  
Глаза Ксавье расширились.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В том самом.  
Чарльз опустил голову, откашлялся.  
— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Я как-то не думал об этом. Надеялся, что все произойдет само, со временем... Обычно ведь так и бывает, нет?  
Эрик помолчал.  
— Ладно, не бери в голову, — пробормотал он наконец. — Это была плохая идея.  
— Я такого не говорил, — возразил Чарльз. Шею его заливал румянец. — Я на самом деле хотел бы, но... почему сейчас?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
— Ты предлагаешь это именно сейчас, после того, как...  
Он запнулся, но Эрик и без того все понял.  
— После того, как я узнал, что в детстве меня отымел мужик? — спокойно продолжил он.  
Чарльз отвернулся, уставился в погасший экран ноутбука.   
— Да.   
— Это что-то меняет? Какая разница, кто сверху? Какая разница, что было со мной десять лет назад? — он прищурился. — Или у нас с тобой теперь вообще секса не будет?  
— Вдруг я сделаю что-то такое, что напомнит тебе о нем? — виновато прошептал Чарльз.  
Внезапно Эрик почувствовал, как его накрывает какой-то нечеловеческой усталостью и тоской. Все было бессмысленным, все казалось ненужным, не обязательным. Пустым.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Как скажешь. Это и правда была очень плохая идея. Прости.   
— Не нужно извиняться, — Чарльз встал, посмотрел Эрику в лицо. — Это ты прости, что я так отреагировал. Просто я за тебя переживаю . И уверен: будет лучше, если ты хотя бы раз посетишь специалиста. Он поможет разобраться в том, какие твои реакции на случившееся нормальны и пройдут сами собой, а какие требуют вмешательства...  
— Я уже говорил: мне не нужно ничье вмешательство! — Эрик повысил голос. — Никаких мозгоправов, понял? И вообще... ты не мог бы просто отвязаться от меня с этим?  
— Друг мой, я вовсе не хотел тебя задеть. Но твоя реакция говорит сама за себя. Она ненормальна. Да, ты взрослый человек. Да, у тебя своя голова на плечах. Но почему ты так старательно избегаешь любой помощи?  
— А ты почему так старательно эту помощь навязываешь? — Эрик почти кричал. — Почему тебе всегда нужно кого-то спасать? Впрягаться, ставить всех на уши, раздавать советы, когда не просят? Может, ты лучше поможешь матери? Бросишь университет и свои исследования, поселишься тут, в глуши, запрешь, наконец, этот чертов погреб с вином? Или тебя все устраивает, и ты наоборот — ждешь, когда все это кончится, и тебе перейдет ее особняк? А что, отличная идея! Устроишь тут Центр генетических исследований имени себя. Или откроешь школу для трудных подростков из ирландских банд!  
Он замолчал. Жестокие, злые слова повисли в воздухе между ними, льдисто сверкая острыми гранями. Но Чарльз как будто не замечал их: он смотрел на Эрика, и во взгляде его не было обиды или гнева — одно лишь всепонимающее сочувствие.   
И от этого становилось еще тоскливее.  
— Вот теперь точно прости, — бросил Эрик и вышел из комнаты.

Стук раздался, когда дом был наполнен сумерками до краев, как стакан — молоком. Эрик открыл дверь. Чарльз стоял в коридоре, держа на весу поднос, уставленный посудой.   
— Ты так и не спустился к ужину, — безапелляционно заявил он. И добавил с вызовом: — Ни слова больше о твоих кошмарах, обещаю.  
Эрик посторонился, пропуская его. Чарльз вошел, опустил поднос на письменный стол. Снял серебряную крышку с тарелки — по комнате тут же поплыл аромат жареной птицы, — разлил по стаканам янтарную жидкость из графина. Повернулся к Эрику.  
— Здесь утка с картофелем, салат и смородиновое желе, — сказал он. — И я захватил немного виски. Поешь. А потом...  
— Давай сначала выпьем, — перебил его Эрик.   
Он подошел к столу, взял один из стаканов. Глотнул. Ксавье последовал его примеру.   
— Прости меня, — сказал Эрик, не глядя на Чарльза. — Я перегнул палку.   
— Я понимаю, — отозвался тот. — Это было неприятно, но вполне объяснимо. Только прошу тебя — больше не убегай, хорошо? Я считаю, что любой конфликт может быть исчерпан, если есть возможность сразу, на месте, все обсудить.   
— Наверное, ты прав, — признался Эрик. — Но я так не могу. Я стараюсь уйти, чтобы не разругаться еще сильнее. Это помогает остыть и не наломать дров.   
— Ясно, — Чарльз кивнул с серьезным видом. — Значит, у тебя свой способ сохранить отношения. Постараюсь учесть это в будущем.   
Эрик промолчал. Слова «отношения» и «будущее», сказанные вслух, отозвались у него где-то под сердцем, вызвав непонятную тревогу, смешанную с надеждой и страхом. Чарльз наклонил голову, чуть слышно хмыкнул — словно прочитал его мысли.  
— Поужинаешь? — спросил он.  
— Пока не хочется, — хрипло ответил Эрик. — Налить тебе еще?  
Они пили виски, устроившись на кровати: Чарльз у изголовья, Эрик — в изножье. Свет зажигать не стали.  
— У тебя кто-то был до меня? — легко поинтересовался Чарльз, прикончив второй стакан. И пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд Эрика: — Я имею в виду мужчин.  
— Да.   
— Расскажешь о нем? Или о них?  
Эрик отвел глаза.  
— Да там особо и нечего рассказывать, — отозвался он. — Его звали Крис. Он учился на год младше. Играл в школьном джаз-бэнде. Обожал ярко одеваться, иногда даже красился. Я тогда на него особо не обращал внимания. Хотя... — Эрик задумался. — Мне все казалось, что этот псих вот-вот нарвется на неприятности — больно уж раскованно он себя вел. Как будто жил не в рабочем районе Дублина, а где-нибудь на Манхэттене. Его частенько задирали старшеклассники, но почти беззлобно, и все равно я... как бы это сказать? Всегда старался быть начеку. Ну, чтобы прийти на помощь, если что.  
Он запнулся. Чарльз слушал его очень внимательно.   
— Потом мы случайно встретились, когда я уже был в банде, — продолжил Эрик. — Начали вместе тусоваться. Крис поступил в колледж, но вылетел после первого курса. Устроился в кафе официантом, а по вечерам играл на улицах. Неплохо этим зарабатывал, кстати. Я приходил его послушать. Следил, чтобы никто к нему не лез.   
— Защищал, одним словом, — уточнил Чарльз.  
— Да, — Эрик глянул на него. — Защищал. Снова — как в школе. Мне было с ним хорошо. Крис снимал комнату, я часто зависал с ним после работы. Он играл... для меня. Правда, потом соседка потребовала: никакой музыки по ночам. И мы нашли новое занятие, — он улыбнулся. — Почти такое же громкое.  
Чарльз тихо рассмеялся.  
— Знаешь, что странно? Я тогда был уверен: мы с ним только из-за того, что я сильный, а он — слабый. Эти его блестки, подведенные глаза, обтягивающая одежда — все это заставляло меня реагировать определенным образом. А потом я вернулся сюда, встретил тебя...  
— И?  
— И здесь уже я оказался слабым, — закончил Эрик. — Это меня пришлось защищать. Тебе. И все перевернулось. Вот я и подумал, что... мы могли бы попробовать.  
— Стоп, — Чарльз выпрямился. — Одно дело, если ты сам этого хочешь. И совсем другое — если чувствуешь, будто бы так надо. Это, прости меня, абсолютно разные вещи.  
Эрик помолчал, кусая губы.   
— Я хочу, — наконец сказал он, поднимая голову. — С тобой — хочу. Другой вопрос, хочешь ли ты.  
В сумерках было сложно разглядеть выражение лица Чарльза.   
— Я пойму, если ты скажешь «нет», — заторопился Эрик. — В конце концов, сейчас вообще не время для всяких глупостей, ведь я должен разобраться с... Фолли, — это имя ему пришлось вытолкнуть из себя через силу и тут же запить его виски, как запивают горькую таблетку. — Мне и так уже кажется, что я накосячил везде, где только мог.  
— Хватит, Эрик, — мягко перебил его Чарльз. — Я думаю, что сейчас — самое время для всяких глупостей.

Он долго был в душе — наверное, слишком долго. Чарльз терпеливо ждал в спальне, словно давая Эрику возможность то ли передумать, то ли побыть одному. Подготовиться. Хотя, если рассудить, — что такого? Подумаешь, велика важность. Просто секс. Просто что-то новое.   
Эрик вышел из ванной в одном полотенце. Чарльз сидел на кровати — видно было, что он тоже волнуется, хотя и очень старается это скрыть. Он смущенно улыбнулся. Эрик подошел, заставил его приподняться, стянул с него футболку.  
Поцеловал — глубоко, жадно.  
Полотенце свалилось на пол. Чарльз чуть откинулся назад, не прерывая поцелуя, пробежал пальцами вдоль члена Эрика. Тот втянул воздух с резким звуком, и от этого Ксавье совершенно потерял голову: руки его зашарили по телу Эрика, стискивали задницу, гладили грудь, бока, бедра. Эрик расстегнул на нем джинсы, рывком стянул их вниз вместе с бельем, толкнул Чарльза на кровать. Встал перед ним на колени, взял в рот. Чарльз дернулся. Эрик обхватил рукой его член, оттянул кожу и, чуть надавливая, обвел языком обнажившуюся головку — словно рисовал букву «о». Чарльз стонал громко, бесстыдно. Эрик опустился ниже, член скользнул в горло, перекрыв кислород. Он сглотнул, и Чарльз звучно охнул, инстинктивно приподнимая бедра и загоняя себя еще глубже. Эрик поймал нужный ритм, и на каждое его движение Чарльз отзывался целой россыпью соблазнительных звуков.  
Идеально.   
— Погоди, — прошептал Ксавье спустя минуту или две. — Ты передумал?  
Эрик поднял голову, дурея от его запаха на своем лице.  
— Нет, — ответил он невнятно.   
— Тогда остановись. Иначе я не смогу сделать то, о чем ты просишь... — он замялся.  
— Оттрахать меня, — уточнил Эрик.  
— Именно, — отозвался Чарльз. — Ты, блин, весьма... прямолинеен.   
Эрик отстранился, выпрямился. Чарльз сел на кровати, стряхнул болтающиеся на щиколотках джинсы, наклонился, нашарил в кармане смазку и презервативы.   
— Ложись, — скомандовал он.  
Эрик лег на спину, откинулся на подушки, замер.  
— Расслабься, — велел Чарльз, опускаясь сверху и опираясь одной рукой о матрас. Он поцеловал его, отвлекая; в это же время вторая его рука скользнула между ног Эрика, и тот почувствовал внутри себя горячие пальцы, влажные от смазки. Он напрягся.   
— Тише, тише, — зашептал Чарльз. — Ты всегда можешь сказать, если тебе не понравится.  
— Мне нравится, — пробормотал Эрик. — Просто это странно.  
— Дай себе время, — Чарльз медленно и очень аккуратно, протолкнул пальцы чуть дальше и слегка их согнул. — Вот видишь, — довольно проговорил он, наблюдая за реакцией Эрика. — А можно еще вот так...  
И что-то происходило, что-то менялось, и стыд куда-то исчез, а на его место пришло всепожирающее, сводящее с ума желание: подчиниться Чарльзу, наполниться им до краев, чтобы сквозь стоны, на каждом выдохе, чувствовать его внутри и снаружи, а затем, замерев на пике, выплеснуть боль и бесконечное блаженство в выворачивающем душу оргазме.

Лиловые сумерки за окном сменились глубокой, почти космической тьмой. Чарльз лежал на кровати, голова его покоилась у Эрика на груди. Он тяжело дышал.   
— Господи, как же я люблю, когда ты кончаешь... — проговорил он устало.  
— Почему это? — спросил Эрик. Он был мокрый с головы до ног, и голову вело от густой смеси ароматов: пряная сперма, резкий латекс — так пахла ладонь Чарльза, когда Эрик облизывал его пальцы, — а еще запах выступившего на коже пота и влажных, сбившихся простыней.   
— Понимаешь, когда ты кончаешь со мной — не важно, сверху я или снизу, — я чувствую, что могу влиять на тебя.  
— Что?  
Чарльз умолк на мгновение, стягивая с до сих пор не опавшего члена презерватив, полный перламутровой влаги.  
— Подожди, сейчас попробую объяснить, — он перевел дыхание. — В общем, обычно ты — образец выдержки и спокойствия, так? Сильный, смелый, мужественный, вечно невозмутимый и все такое.  
— Ну... допустим, — с сомнением откликнулся Эрик.  
— Во-о-от. А когда ты кончаешь, то... теряешь контроль. Да, точно. Теряешь самообладание. Ты на несколько секунд становишься тем, кто ты есть. На самом деле. Глубоко. Глубоко внутри... И все это — от того, что ты со мной, представляешь?  
— Чарльз, заткнись, пожалуйста, — попросил Эрик. — Ты говоришь странные вещи.  
— Что в них странного?   
— Все.  
— Ну и ладно, — буркнул Чарльз. — Я просто высказал свою точку зрения на твой оргазм.  
— Не продолжай, умоляю, — Эрик протянул руку, нашарил в темноте чужую ладонь, крепко сжал. — Еще раз произнесешь слово «оргазм» — и уже я тебя оттрахаю, да так, что ты завтра не сможешь сидеть.  
— Маньяк, — радостно констатировал Чарльз.   
Он пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее, а потом вдруг спросил:   
— Слушай, когда ты говорил о том, чтобы разобраться с Фолли, что ты имел в виду?  
— Я имел в виду помощь твоей адвокатессы, — ответил Эрик после небольшой паузы.  
— И все? — в голосе Чарльза послышалось сомнение.  
— Да, — он сглотнул. — Клянусь, это все. Спи, Чарльз. Я люблю тебя.

 

***  
Серая толстовка с капюшоном. Спортивные штаны. Кроссовки — бесшумные, как кошачьи лапы. Телефон. Документы. Деньги. Одноразовые медицинские перчатки. Пистолет.  
Ксавье уснул быстро. Эрик выждал для верности минут десять и вылез из-под одеяла. Торопливо оделся — хватило тусклого уличного света, льющегося сквозь занавески. Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого, но темно было, как ночью. Эрик бросил взгляд в окно — там собирались черные, дождевые тучи, впитавшие последние отблески заката.   
Тем лучше.  
На столе, в лучших традициях британского гостеприимства, лежала пачка писчей бумаги и перьевая ручка. Эрик взял один лист, написал размашисто: «Должен уйти. Залог я тебе верну. Прости». На пороге остановился, помедлил, прислушался к дыханию Чарльза. Хотел подойти, но слишком велик был риск, что тот проснется. Усилием воли Эрик отбросил любые мысли о нем и выскользнул в коридор.   
В доме было тихо, но, спустившись в вестибюль, Эрик услышал взволнованный голос Греты, доносящийся из ее комнаты. Она то ли распекала Рэнди за очередную провинность, то ли чересчур эмоционально говорила с кем-то по телефону. Входная дверь отворилась без малейшего скрипа. Пахло дождем, и ветер все усиливался — он шумел в верхушках деревьев, гонял над землей мелкие листья, сорванные с веток. Где-то далеко кричали вороны.   
Эрик пробрался к воротам, отпер калитку. Здесь не было ни души — даже репортеры куда-то подевались, и Хилл-драйв была пуста в обе стороны, от поворота до поворота. Соседние дома прятались за густой листвой и высокими оградами. Эрик сунул руки в карманы и быстро зашагал в сторону Порт-Патрика.   
Хилл-драйв сбегала вниз, к центру городка, к морю и набережной. На самом крутом участке дороги, где строиться было не так удобно, стриженые изгороди вдоль обочин сменились высоким бурьяном. Эрик огляделся, убедился, что поблизости никого нет, вытащил телефон. Включил, дождался, пока тот оживет, выплюнув несколько сотен новых оповещений, по памяти набрал номер. Ответили почти сразу.  
— Привет, Хорни, — сказал Эрик негромко.   
— О, Красавчик, ты что ли? — в трубке смачно рыгнули. — Сорян, я сейчас в пабе. Слышу тебя не очень. Выйду наружу, окей?  
— Жду, — ответил Эрик.   
Из динамика донесся громкий шорох, потом — приглушенная ирландская ругань, через минуту сменившаяся близким шумом большого города.  
— Слушаю, Красавчик, — выговорил его собеседник наконец. — Что стряслось?  
— Возможно, придется вернуться, — отозвался Эрик. — Поможешь?   
— Я... да, ясен пень! — Хорни помедлил. — Но я думал, ты там останешься. Ну, в смысле, насовсем.   
— Я тоже так думал.  
— И? Неужто вляпался опять?  
— Не так, как в прошлый раз.  
— Что, по-серьезке?   
— Ага.   
Хорни присвистнул.  
— Ну ты даешь, Красавчик. А я-то думал, ты у нас так и останешься чистеньким. Мистер Недотрога, Хороший мальчик и все такое. Не вышло?  
— Ну так что, Хорни, поможешь?  
— Ясен пень, помогу. Только куда тебе возвращаться — наших же всех закрыли, сам знаешь.  
— Что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Да ты-то придумаешь, я даже не сомневаюсь... Ладно. Тебя слушают?  
— Нет.  
— Отлично. Звякну щас кое-кому в Дармут. Доберешься туда к утру?  
— Постараюсь.   
— Короче, как доберешься, найди Старика. Помнишь его?  
— Смутно.  
— Он щас на пенсии, протирает стаканы в тамошнем пабе. Белый... кто-то там. Все время забываю — то ли «Белый кот», то ли «Белый кит». Не суть. Паб этот прямо возле порта, сразу отыщешь — он сверху донизу обгажен чайками, и готовят там только рыбу. По запаху найдешь.  
— Хорошо.  
— Иди прямо туда. Дальше Старик поможет. Ствол нужен?  
— Да. От этого придется избавиться.  
— Окей. Предупрежу его.   
— Спасибо. Скажи, если я не появлюсь завтра к обеду, пусть не ждет.  
— Да не за что, — Хорни помолчал. — Все настолько плохо?  
— Мне не звони, — Эрик проигнорировал последний вопрос. — Буду у вас — найду тебя.   
— Удачи, Красавчик.   
Эрик вырубил телефон, снял крышку аккумулятора. Присел на корточки, нащупал подходящий камень и нанес один-единственный резкий удар, который пришелся точно по металлическому чипу. Карту он выбросил в бурьян, а телефон сунул в карман. Снова огляделся. Снизу, из Порт-Патрика, поднимался автомобиль — невнятного цвета «Хонда», полная подвыпивших подростков. Эрик отступил на обочину, проводил их взглядом, а затем торопливо пошел дальше.   
Накрапывал дождь.

Чарльз проснулся от холода. Одеяло сбилось, из открытого окна тянуло неприятной, промозглой сыростью. Он зевнул, повернулся к Эрику. И тут же выругался — громко, с чувством. Сел в кровати, нашарил на полу свои джинсы и футболку, быстро оделся. Включил свет.   
Увидел записку. Пробежал глазами.  
Перечитал.  
В груди что-то сжалось.   
В приступе отчаянной надежды он все же заглянул в ванную, потом спустился вниз, проверил кухню и библиотеку. Выбежал на улицу. Ветер плеснул в лицо мелким дождем. Перед домом привычно горел уютный оранжевый фонарь, рассеивающий темноту, из окон в левом крыле особняка, где жили Грета и Рэнди, ложились на траву желтые квадраты света. Чарльз прошел через сад к обрыву, сунулся в беседку. Здесь тоже было пусто.   
Он вернулся к дому. Надо было что-то делать — звонить кому-нибудь, бежать в участок или к Фолли домой, — но он никак не мог сообразить, с чего начать, и как при этом не навредить Эрику еще больше.  
— Мистер Чарльз! — донеслось от входной двери. Там стояла Грета, кутавшаяся в старый бежевый кардиган. — Мистер Чарльз, вы Рэнди не видели?   
— Его до сих пор нет? — рассеянно спросил Чарльз. Мысли его были сейчас где-то далеко.  
— Нету! Поужинал и был таков. А у нас уговор — чтоб в девять вечера был дома!  
Чарльз вытащил телефон. Почти одиннадцать.  
— Подожди, не паникуй. Скорее всего, он с друзьями. Знаешь ведь, как это бывает. Убежали куда-нибудь далеко — к маяку, например, или в Блэксайд. Телефоны разрядились, они потеряли счет времени...  
— Подлец Дэнни Бак мне то же самое заявил, когда я позвонила в участок! — перебила его Грета. — Сказал, что если Рэнди не вернется к утру, чтоб я приходила и писала заявление. А я точно знаю: что-то случилось! Тем более что никаких друзей у Рэнди нет.  
— Как нет? — оторопел Чарльз. — Ты же сама рассказывала...  
— Обманывал он меня, — горестно сообщила Грета. — Я сейчас всех обзвонила, по списку. Все дома, у компьютеров сидят. И в один голос говорят, что Рэнди им не друг, и с ним они не гуляют. Видятся в школе — и только.  
— С кем же он тогда играл целыми днями?  
— Вот и я думаю: с кем? А еще это несчастье с Томми... Леншерр-то тут?   
Чарльз покачал головой. Какая-то мысль забрезжила на краю сознания.   
— Нет, он ушел, — ответил он.   
Грета охнула.   
— Так значит это Леншерр! — провыла она, и лицо ее вдруг смялось в беззвучном рыдании. — Это он, ваш чертов монстр! Чудовище! И как вы только посмели привести его в дом, а, мистер Чарльз? Мало того, что он вас каждую ночь теперь насилует, так еще и на сына моего глаз положил... Господи, да что это делается-то?..  
Чарльз ее не слушал. Он вдруг вспомнил разом все те скупые, но важные детали, которыми Рэнди случайно делился с ним во время его приездов в Порт-Патрик. Однажды, когда они вдвоем гуляли по набережной, Рэнди обмолвился, что у него есть собственное секретное место, далеко от дома. А в другой раз — они сидели в саду, в беседке, каждый со своей книгой, — Рэнди вдруг поднял глаза от «Хоббита» и спросил:  
— Дядя Чарльз, а Гэндальф и Бильбо — друзья?   
— Конечно, — отозвался Чарльз.   
— А Гэндальф старше Бильбо?  
— Намного старше. Примерно на две тысячи лет. А что?  
— Ничего, — Рэнди опустил голову. — Значит, это нормально? Ну, когда у друзей такой разный возраст?  
— Ну, это же сказка. В сказках все бывает.   
— А в жизни?  
— И в жизни тоже.  
Тогда он не придал этому разговору значения, а сейчас в голове будто бы что-то щелкнуло, словно одна за другой вставали на место детали сложного механизма: постоянные отлучки Рэнди, на которые жаловалась Грета, секретное место, отсутствие друзей и при этом — разговоры о разнице в возрасте...  
— Он у Фолли, — выдохнул Чарльз. Он перевел взгляд на Грету. — Послушай, Эрик тут не при чем! Это все Фолли.  
— Инспектор? — переспросила Грета недоуменно.   
— Да! Рэнди когда-нибудь говорил о нем?  
— Н-нет... кажется, нет. С чего бы ему о нем говорить?  
— Грета, подумай и ответь: Рэнди мог общаться с кем-то гораздо старше него? У него появлялись новые вещи, которых ты ему не покупала? Одежда? Гаджеты? Сладости?   
— Постоянно, — Грета закивала. — Но это же вы ему и дарили. Бинокль, телефон, плеер. Книжки всякие. Он объяснял, что вам это уже не нужно. Телефон, мол, вы новый купили, а ему отдали старый. Вы не помните, что ли?  
В голове у Чарльза вдруг стало гулко и пусто, и холодная мерзость поползла вверх по ногам, свернулась клубком в животе.  
— Грета, — он посмотрел прямо на нее. — Я не дарил Рэнди телефон. И плеер не дарил. Я думал, ты сама ему это купила.  
— А как бы я могла себе такое позволить? — горько отозвалась она, и лицо ее снова смялось в подступающей судороге плача. — Ох, Господь и святая дева Мария....  
— Ты знаешь, где живет Фолли? — перебил ее Чарльз.  
— Да, на Мэйн-стрит, прямо возле «Трех сосен». Белый дом, синяя дверь...  
— Я еду туда.  
— А мне что делать?  
— Звони Дэнни. Объясни ему, что Рэнди в опасности. Пусть поднимает своих по тревоге. Скажи, что если они не поторопятся, с Рэнди может случиться то же, что и с Томми.   
Грета зажала рот ладонью. Лицо ее мигом выцвело до бумажной белизны.  
— Звони! — крикнул Чарльз, и она, отмерев, со всех ног кинулась обратно в дом.   
Чарльз бросился к пикапу Эрика. Сел на водительское место, захлопнул дверцу. Отдышался. Голова шла кругом. Он поднял руку, отогнул козырек и нашарил там ключи.   
В последний раз он сидел за рулем три года назад — отец тогда старательно подталкивал Чарльза к тому, чтобы тот получил права, а Чарльз не менее старательно этому сопротивлялся. Ксавье-старший даже нанял инструктора — черноглазого крепыша по имени Тео, выходца из итальянского Виджевано. В течение двух недель Чарльз катался туда-сюда по окрестным проселочным дорогам под бдительным присмотром Тео — «Да, мистер Ксавье, вот так... Держите руль легче, что вы в него вцепились? Мягче, мягче... давайте я покажу...», — пока однажды не вырулил к какому-то полуразвалившемуся амбару. Там, на куче прошлогодней соломы, накрытой прихваченной из машины курткой, Чарльз ясно дал понять своему инструктору, что по-прежнему нуждается в его уроках, но — уроках совсем другого рода.   
Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя неуместные воспоминания, и вытащил телефон. Ткнул в номер Анжелы Херд. «Абонент временно недоступен, — откликнулся бесплотный голос. — Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после сигнала». Чарльз заговорил в трубку громко, торопливо:   
— Анжела, перезвоните мне срочно. Кажется, Фолли удерживает сына нашей домработницы. Это не точно, но это... очень вероятно. Она уже звонит в полицию. Где Эрик, я не знаю. Боюсь, — он запнулся, — боюсь, что может произойти что-то плохое. Я еду их искать. Перезвоните мне.  
Он кинул телефон на соседнее сиденье, сунул ключ в замок зажигания, положил ладонь на рычаг переключения передач. Скосил глаза на педали, отыскал сцепление, выжал. Повернул ключ, мотор затарахтел, и Чарльз, открыв ворота с брелока, медленно выехал на Хилл-драйв.


	10. Часть 9

Мэйн-стрит, 24. Белый дом в два этажа прямо возле паба «Три сосны».  
Эрик шагал по городу и безостановочно твердил про себя адрес Фолли — так в голову не лезли лишние, сбивающие с толку мысли. О Чарльзе и о том, что могло бы получиться из них двоих, дай им время. О доме, нуждавшемся в ремонте, о земле, которую нужно было возделывать. О том, что он так и не завел собаку, хотя каждую неделю собирался съездить в ближайший питомник за щенком бордер-колли, из которого уже через год мог бы вырасти настоящий фермерский пес.   
Но чем ближе была цель, тем призрачнее становились воспоминания о так и не случившемся, пока наконец не поблекли совсем.  
В доме Фолли не светилось ни одно окно. Эрик не стал подходить к нему с улицы — вместо этого он скользнул в темный мокрый проулок, выходящий на задворки паба и заканчивающийся тупичком. Огляделся по сторонам, легко перемахнул через забор и оказался на заднем дворе дома. Здесь было пусто и чисто, вместо традиционного газона землю покрывали плиты из песчаника, на которых стояла садовая мебель: столик и два плетеных стула. На столешнице мокла под дождем «Санди пипл», обложку украшал огромный снимок Чарльза, сидевшего рядом с Эриком в салоне пикапа. Ладонь его была приподнята в попытке защитить лицо от вспышки, и жест этот выглядел одновременно жалким и угрожающим. Подпись под фото сообщала:   
«ОТПРЫСК ВЛИЯТЕЛЬНОГО СЕМЕЙСТВА ТРАТИТ НАСЛЕДСТВО ОТЦА, ЧТОБЫ ВЫТАЩИТЬ ИЗ ТЮРЬМЫ СВОЕГО ЛЮБОВНИКА, ПОДОЗРЕВАЕМОГО В УБИЙСТВЕ РЕБЕНКА».  
Эрик отвернулся. Натянул на руки одноразовые латексные перчатки, надвинул пониже капюшон толстовки, надел бахилы. Он понимал, что Фолли, скорее всего, в доме нет, но обязан был это проверить, а после уже решить, как действовать дальше. Подошел к задней двери — та была самой обычной, деревянной, с десятком матовых квадратов-витражей. Достаточно было разбить один из них, чтобы дотянуться до ручки и попасть в дом. Однако, приглядевшись, Эрик понял, что дверь не заперта. Он вытащил пистолет и осторожно вошел внутрь.   
И оказался на просторной серой кухне, занимавшей половину первого этажа; здесь пахло лимонным средством для мытья посуды, с улицы доносились шаги, разговоры, смех прохожих, шум проезжающих по Мэйн-стрит автомобилей. Эрик двинулся дальше — в прихожую, затем в гостиную с огромным телевизором, светлой мебелью из «Икеи» и оплывшими огарками толстых белых свечей на журнальном столике. Потом поднялся наверх, в спальню. Пусто. Здесь было светлее — в окно таращился уличный фонарь, украшенный витиеватой ковкой. Эрик проверил шкаф, заглянул под кровать, пошарил в комоде. Он искал хоть что-то, любую мелочь, которая указывала бы на вину Фолли. Левый телефон для звонков Томми? Порножурналы? Детские трусики?   
Ничего не было. Дом инспектора рассказывал лишь одну историю — историю честного, нестарого еще полицейского, привыкшего довольствоваться малым и проводящего большую часть жизни на работе. Конечно, Фолли должен был весьма тщательно скрывать свое увлечение, но... что если Эрик просто ошибся? Что если они с Чарльзом в попытке восстановить прошлое состряпали историю, которая казалась им обоим весьма логичной, но на самом деле не выдерживала никакой критики и была далека от реальности — так же, как воспоминания Эрика и его путаные, темные сны?   
Машинально он опустился на кровать, чтобы обдумать все еще раз, но в этот же момент что-то запиликало совсем рядом, за его спиной. Эрик резко обернулся. Среди жемчужно-серых декоративных подушек пряталась трубка городского телефона. Он отбросил одну из подушек в сторону, и противная электронная трель стала громче.   
Телефон пищал и пищал, а, замолкнув, заверещал снова, и в конце концов до Эрика дошло, что это звонят ему.  
Он нажал на кнопку и поднес трубку к уху, не говоря ни слова.  
— Я уж думал, ты не ответишь.   
— Как ты узнал? — мрачно спросил Эрик.  
— Я ждал тебя, — просто ответил Фолли. — Думаешь, почему дверь была открыта? Я знал, что придешь за мной. Конечно, сложно дозвониться до того, кто отключил свой сотовый. Тут я дал промашку, — Фолли хохотнул. — Да, это я слил твой номер в сеть. Меа кульпа, как говорится. Просто не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не испортить тебе жизнь. В наказание за упрямство. Раньше-то ты был послушным мальчиком. Десять лет назад.  
Все-таки это был он. Мгновенное облегчение сменилось холодной яростью. Хотелось стиснуть трубку так, чтобы она треснула, а Фолли умолк навсегда.   
— Да-да, я в курсе, что ты все вспомнил, — инспектор притворно вздохнул. — Жаль, конечно. Ты мог бы отделаться пожизненным. Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.   
— Я убью тебя.  
— Я и не сомневался. Так, ладно, — Фолли резко посерьезнел, — ты хочешь отомстить за поруганную честь, ну а у меня просто нет времени, чтобы отбиваться от твоих обвинений. Тем более, мы оба знаем, чем это кончится.   
— Чем?  
— Все решат, что ты просто хочешь очернить полицейского, который вот-вот засадит тебя за убийство мальчишки. Это сейчас модно: припоминать старые обидки, рассказывать на весь мир о том, как тебя когда-то домогались, выворачивать перед прессой свои подштанники и зашибать на этом жалость, славу и бабло...  
— Это ты убил Томми, — выдавил Эрик через силу.   
— Ой ли? А доказательства у тебя есть? Короче, Леншерр, давай поступим проще. Раз уж ты вышел на охоту, облегчу тебе задачу. Воронье взгорье. Мы тут. Ждем тебя.   
— Мы? — переспросил Эрик, но Фолли уже отключился.  
Эрик уставился на телефон, пытаясь сообразить, как перезвонить на последний входящий номер, но тут с первого этажа донесся грохот — кто-то громко забарабанил в переднюю дверь. 

Чарльз уже понимал: в доме никого нет, но продолжал стучать, наплевав на то, что привлекает внимание не только прохожих, но и завсегдатаев «Трех сосен», вышедших покурить. Воображение рисовало ему самые мерзкие картины: Рэнди, связанный, лежит на полу в подвале, над ним склонился Фолли, и оба они слышат этот стук и оба ждут. Один — что его спасут, второй — что незваный гость наконец уберется с его крыльца.  
Выждав какое-то время, он все-таки сдался. Сбежал вниз по ступеням, вернулся к припаркованному поблизости пикапу. Сел. Проверил телефон — ни пропущенных звонков, ни сообщения о том, что смартфон Анжелы снова в сети. Задумался, не позвонить ли Грете. И тут дверца со стороны пассажирского сиденья распахнулась, и в салон ввалился Эрик.   
— Слава богу, — выдохнул Чарльз. — Я думал, что опоздал.  
— Он на Вороньем взгорье, — оборвал его Эрик.  
— Откуда...  
— Фолли сам сказал. Только он там не один. Не знаю, с кем.  
— Он забрал Рэнди, — перебил его Чарльз. — Грета позвонила в полицию, они ищут его. Давай доедем до участка — вон он, буквально через три дома отсюда, и расскажем им, где Фолли...  
— Нет. Я поеду туда сам. Один.  
Чарльз медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Эрика.   
— Ты ведь пришел, чтобы его убить? — спросил он.  
— Да.  
Воздух между ними застыл. Чарльз закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в эту омертвелую, безнадежную тишину. Ему хотелось кричать, но вместо этого он — так осторожно, как только мог — проговорил:   
— Я понимаю твои чувства, но это... это просто глупо. Ты ставишь свое желание отомстить выше всего остального. Включая жизнь мальчика и твою собственную.   
— Все, хватит, — Леншерр резко повернулся, протянул руку и распахнул дверцу пикапа со стороны Чарльза. — Вылезай. Беги в участок, беги к своему Дэнни, который начальству чуть ли не в рот смотрит. Думаешь, он тебе поможет? Думаешь, в этом сраном городке есть хоть кто-то, на кого ты можешь положиться?  
— Но...  
— Вылезай, я сказал!   
— Тогда я поеду с тобой, — упрямо заявил Чарльз.  
— Нет, — голос Эрика звенел металлом. — Не хватало еще и тебя потерять.  
— Я не...  
— Хватит, Ксавье. Замолчи. И уходи.   
Чарльз собирался сказать что-то еще, донести до Эрика мысль о том, насколько чудовищно он ошибается, но увидел его глаза... и сделал то единственное, что мог сделать в этой ситуации, — вылез из машины.  
— Не убивай Фолли, — прошептал он, уже не надеясь, что его услышат.  
Эрик хлопнул дверцей, пикап взревел и умчался вперед по улице. Чарльз остался стоять на тротуаре, чувствуя, как внутри него что-то рушится с беззвучным грохотом, и в образовавшиеся между сердцем и душой пустоты просачивается холод.

В участке было тихо; под потолком размеренно мигали лампы дневного света, дежурный констебль клевал носом за перегородкой у входа. Дэнни сидел за своим столом в наушниках и, судя по его виду, нестерпимо скучал. Услышав шаги Чарльза, он поднял голову, нахмурился удивленно, но уже через мгновение расплылся в хищной улыбке.  
— Ксавье, — протянул он. — Ты чего это среди ночи заявился? Соскучился?  
— Дэнни, заткнись и слушай, — Чарльз сдернул с него наушники. — Я знаю, где Рэнди. Отправляй своих на Воронье взгорье.  
Дэнни уставился на него непонимающим взглядом.  
— Ты о чем, Ксавье? — переспросил он.   
— Что значит «о чем»? Тебе ведь звонила Грета?   
— Вдова Джонс? Да, раза четыре уже.   
— И? Полиция разыскивает Рэнди?  
— Какого еще Рэнди?  
Чарльзу хотелось встряхнуть этого идиота.  
— Рэндальф Джонс, — прошипел он. — Сын Греты. Он пропал сегодня. Она звонила тебе четыре раза. — Чарльз повысил голос. — Какого хрена вы до сих пор его не ищете?  
— Так ты из-за него приехал? — фыркнул Дэнни и снова уставился в экран. — Господи, это же мальчишка. Погуляет и вернется. Эта вдова Джонс, честно говоря, задолбала. Каждый раз звонит, стоит только ее сыночку опоздать к ужину на пятнадцать минут...   
Чарльз прикрыл глаза. Внутри бушевал слепящий огонь ярости. Он наклонился как можно ближе к Дэнни и медленно, внятно проговорил:  
— Рэнди похитили. И сделал это тот же самый человек, который изнасиловал и убил Тома Робертсона. Они на Вороньем взгорье. Немедленно поднимай всех по тревоге, понял?  
— Ксавье, ты бредишь? Откуда у тебя вообще такая информация?  
— От самого похитителя.  
Впервые на лице Дэнни мелькнуло что-то, похожее на интерес.  
— Это как?  
— А вот так! — Чарльз почти кричал. — Это Фолли, понял? Он убил Томми, а сейчас собирается разделаться с Эриком. И для этого похитил Рэнди. Чтобы использовать его как заложника. Или как подставу, не знаю!  
Дэнни сполз со стула, выпрямился.  
— Откуда такая информация? — хрипло проговорил он.   
— Я уже сказал: от самого Фолли, — огрызнулся Чарльз. — Все, некогда объяснять. Объявляй тревогу или что там у вас. И поехали на утес, пока не поздно. По дороге все расскажу.  
Дэнни в ответ сердито зыркнул, но спорить не стал. Он подхватил со стола форменную фуражку, нацепил кобуру, и они направились к выходу. Дежурный констебль поднял голову, привстал.   
— Говард, срочно обзвони наших, — велел Дэнни, напустив на себя важный вид. — Возможно, у нас похищение ребенка.   
Физиономия констебля вытянулась.  
— Так это... звонить-то некому, — растерянно сообщил он. — Джек отгул попросил — ему надо было к матери съездить. А Барнса и Дэйва инспектор сам отпустил. Сказал, мол, отдыхайте, сегодня точно все будет спокойно. Ну, и они наверняка сразу в «Три сосны» отправились. А если так, ты до них ни в жизнь не дозвонишься.   
— Ясно, — протянул Дэнни. Он скосил глаза, увидел лицо Чарльза и быстро добавил: — Ты все равно звони. А лучше сам сбегай до «Трех сосен», отыщи там Дэйва и Барнса. Участок пока запри. Кого найдешь — пусть дуют на Воронье взгорье, к развалинам замка. Мы пока сами туда сгоняем.   
— С ним? — удивленно переспросил Говард, переводя взгляд на Ксавье.  
— С ним, — мрачно ответил Дэнни. 

 

***  
Эрик бросил пикап у реки, перемахнул через мост и побежал в сторону леса по мокрой траве. Он ни о чем не думал, не строил никаких планов — просто бежал, следя за дыханием. На склоне он замедлился, чтобы сберечь силы, а потом и вовсе перешел на быстрый, размеренный шаг. В лесу было влажно, с веток капало на плечи, на голову — капюшон промок почти сразу, — но дождь кончился, из-за туч выглянула луна, и тропа была видна вполне отчетливо.   
Перед тем, как деревья расступились и показалась макушка Вороньего взгорья, Эрик замедлился. Он вглядывался в бесцветный полумрак, продвигаясь вперед шаг за шагом. Птицы умолкли, отсыревший воздух наливался ночным холодом. Эрик приказал себе не торопиться, хотя времени было в обрез, выровнял дыхание, вытащил пистолет из-под ремня и двинулся наверх, к развалинам замка.  
Фолли он увидел сразу — тот стоял в дальнем конце травянистой площадки, почти у самого обрыва. Силуэт его четко выделялся на фоне черного, изодранного в клочья облаков неба. У его ног бесформенной кучкой лежал кто-то маленький. Мальчик. Рэнди, сын Греты. Лицо его было запрокинуто, глаза закрыты, рот — распахнут, как будто бы в последние секунды перед тем, как это случилось, он долго, отчаянно кричал.  
Эрик глубоко вдохнул и вышел из-под деревьев. Фолли он держал на прицеле.  
— Наконец-то, Леншерр, — негромко сказал инспектор. — Я рассчитывал, что ты придешь раньше.  
— Я опоздал?  
— Если ты о мальчишке, то пока нет, — ответил тот и слегка шевельнул ладонью — так, чтобы Эрик точно заметил в его опущенной, якобы расслабленной руке пистолет, направленный прямо на Рэнди. — Зачем мне убивать заложника? Это было бы глупо, не так ли?  
— Тогда что с ним?  
— Спит, — пожал плечами Фолли. — Я дал ему твое снотворное. Да-да, я заезжал к тебе домой, забрал кое-что. Во-первых, таблетки. На блистере твои отпечатки, а на кухонном столе — рецепт, выписанный на твое имя. Во-вторых, обрезок шпагата, которым связан Рэндальф. Того самого, что ты купил недели две назад в магазине на Эвелина-роуд. У тебя и чек сохранился.  
— Зачем тебе это? — равнодушно спросил Эрик.  
Фолли закатил глаза.  
— Господи, Леншерр, я думал ты умнее. Мне ведь нужно придать достоверности тому, что здесь случится.  
— И что здесь случится?   
— Ну как же? Ты похитишь Рэнди. Я пристрелю тебя при попытке к бегству. Увы, спасти мальчика я уже не успею. На его теле найдут твои отпечатки, следы твоего ДНК. Слюну. Волосы.   
— Его я тоже сброшу с утеса?  
Инспектор закатил глаза.  
— Я же сказал: снотворное. Ты не рассчитал дозу, когда пытался его усыпить, чтобы... — Фолли сглотнул. — Сделать то, что намеревался.  
— Изнасиловать его?  
— Да, — он раздвинул уголки губ в скупой улыбке.   
— Почему я?   
— И снова ты меня разочаровываешь, Леншер, — Фолли вздохнул. — Потому что ты — бомба замедленного действия. Я надеялся, ты никогда не вернешься, но ты вернулся. Я надеялся, ты никогда не вспомнишь. Но ты вспомнил. И, раз уж все вышло именно так, я решил: а почему бы не убить сразу двух зайцев? Преподнести тебя всем на блюдечке — «смотрите, убийца» — и защитить себя от твоих обвинений. Хотя... ты и сам подставился, разгуливая той ночью у реки. Я видел тебя. Пришлось, правда, вложить эту информацию в уста «анонимного» свидетеля. Ну, отличный же план?  
— Прекрасный план, — подтвердил Эрик. — С Томми все тоже шло по плану?   
Лицо Фолли дрогнуло.  
— Не смей произносить его имя, — он вдруг повысил голос. — Не смей! Ты ничего о нем не знаешь. Там все было... по-другому. Рэндальф тугодум, он так и не понял до самого конца, насколько сильно нравился мне. «Мы же друзья, инспектор!», — передразнил он Рэнди. — А Том... Том понимал меня. Почти сразу понял. Он вообще был умный мальчик. Но главное — он отвечал мне взаимностью.   
— Поэтому ты убил его? Чтобы он никому не проболтался?  
— Нет! — крикнул Фолли. — Нет, Леншерр. Ты не понимаешь. Это был несчастный случай. Я показал это место Рэндальфу — наше с Томом место! — а тот устроил здесь что-то вроде... своего секретного штаба. Томми узнал об этом. Расстроился. Пригрозил, что уйдет от меня. Я пытался доказать ему, что между нами ничего нет, что Том — один-единственный, но... Мы повздорили.  
— И ты его убил, — повторил Эрик.   
— Это вышло случайно. Он оступился. Упал...  
— Много их было? После меня? До меня?  
Фолли помолчал. Кажется, он снова взял себя в руки.   
— Нет. Немного. Я сдерживался, как мог, я же не зверь какой-то, — он гадко улыбнулся. — А ты вообще был у меня первым.  
— Какая честь, — с сарказмом произнес Эрик. — Ладно, пора с этим заканчивать. Отойди от мальчика и повернись ко мне спиной. Лицом к обрыву.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я спрыгнул? — насмешливо спросил Фолли. — Не собираешься марать руки?  
— Даже не мечтай об этом, — процедил Эрик. — Придя сюда, ты сильно облегчил мне задачу. Так что — да, ты прыгнешь. Сам. Не выдержав груза своих преступлений.  
— Изящно. И просто. Браво, Леншерр. Но с чего ты решил, что я тебя послушаюсь? — он прищурился. — Все козыри у меня. Тебя ненавидят, тебя боятся. Ты занимался чем попало в Дублине, а сейчас живешь на деньги своего любовника в его доме. Даже если ты победишь, тебе никогда не отмыться, Леншерр.  
— А это уже не твоя забота.  
— Ну почему же? — Фолли прищурился. — Как твой первый мужчина, я просто обязан о тебе... позаботиться.  
Эрик дернулся.   
— Заткнись, — прошептал он. — Просто заткнись.   
— Ну так попробуй убить меня, — Фолли опустился на колени, приблизил пистолет к самому лицу Рэнди, провел дулом по его щеке в тошнотворном подобии ласки. — Поглядим, кто быстрее. Как ковбои, да? Смотрел «Быстрый и мертвый»? Может, ты и будешь самым быстрым, но вот мальчик, скорее всего, после этого окажется мертв.  
— Мальчик меня не волнует, — отрезал Эрик.   
— Даже так? То есть тебя волнует только месть? — Фолли покачал головой. — Ай-ай-ай, как нехорошо. Ну что ж, тогда... стреляй.  
Он выпрямился, разжал ладонь, и пистолет упал в траву с глухим стуком. Эрик оторопел. Он быстро огляделся, не понимая, откуда ему ждать нападения. Инспектор следил за его лицом с заботливой, почти отеческой улыбкой.  
— Стреляй, — повторил он мягко. — Ну же.  
— Не дождешься, — сквозь зубы проговорил Эрик. — Прыгай.  
— Не-а, — Фолли улыбался. — Хочу, чтобы тебя упрятали за решетку на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Так что давай. Убей офицера полиции. Доставь мне это удовольствие, Эрик. Как десять лет назад. Сможешь снова быть послушным? Ради меня?  
Эрик зажмурился на секунду. Сердце бешено застучало, палец дрогнул на спусковом крючке. Фолли удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но тут со стороны тропы послышался шум, и на камнях полуобвалившихся замковых стен заплясал белый луч.  
— Нет! Эрик, не стреляй!   
Это был голос Чарльза. Эрик повернул голову. Ксавье, тяжело дыша, стоял возле развалин с фонарем в руках, рядом с ним столбом застыл бледноглазый констебль по имени Дэнни. Пистолет его был направлен на Эрика.   
— Не стреляй, — повторил Чарльз. — Я привел помощь...  
— Он во всем признался! — хрипло крикнул в ответ Эрик. — Ты понял, Чарльз? Он признался. Это был он. И десять лет назад, и сейчас, с Томми. Я должен...  
— Нет, Эрик. Только не ты. Опусти пистолет, пожалуйста. Прошу тебя.  
Он слышал мольбу в голосе Чарльза, но сделать уже ничего не мог — изнутри, дрожа от нетерпения, рвался наружу голодный, безумный зверь.  
— Констебль Бак, ты тупой? — голос Фолли звучал громко, яростно, чисто. — Ты не видишь, что офицеру полиции угрожают?  
— Дэнни, не слушай его, — торопливо заговорил Чарльз, бросая на констебля косой взгляд. — Я ведь все тебе рассказал. Это он изнасиловал и убил Томми. А теперь похитил Рэнди.   
Дэниел глянул на Рэнди, перевел взгляд на Фолли.  
— Инспектор? — растерянно спросил он. — Что с мальчиком?   
— Он накачал его снотворным, — сквозь зубы бросил Эрик. — Вызывайте медиков. Если парень не очнется, некому будет доказать, что эта мразь виновна.  
Дэнни, не убирая пистолета, потянулся за рацией. Фолли скривился:  
— Бак, включи мозги, а? Кому ты веришь? Своему начальнику или... этим двоим? Ты же лично допрашивал Леншерра. Ты знаешь, что это за тип. Вспомни хотя бы его дублинское досье!   
— Хватит, — с трудом произнес Эрик. Губы его почти не слушались. — Хватит этого цирка, Фолли.  
Он поднял пистолет повыше, и Фолли резко присел — как будто хотел защититься от пули, — но тут же снова выпрямился. В руке его блеснуло оружие.  
— Нет! — отчаянно крикнул Чарльз.  
Грохнул выстрел.

Чарльз открыл глаза.   
Эрик стоял, опустив руку с пистолетом. Дэнни застыл в такой же позе по другую сторону поляны. Глаза у него были большие, круглые, как у кота.   
Резко пахло порохом.  
Со стороны обрыва раздался стон. Чарльз перевел взгляд туда: Фолли корчился на земле, обеими руками держась за простреленную ногу.  
— Бак, сука, — прошипел он. — Какого черта?   
Дэнни осторожно, шаг за шагом, приблизился к инспектору. Наклонился, забрал себе его пистолет. Отошел на безопасное расстояние и только тогда ответил:  
— Я видел, как вы подбросили улику этому, — он упрямо мотнул головой в сторону Эрика. — Скаутский галстук. Во время обыска.   
— Су-у-ука, — всхлипнул Фолли. — Какая же ты сука.  
Дэнни сокрушенно покачал головой. Достал рацию, нажал на кнопку.  
— Врачей на Воронье взгорье, — приказал он невидимому собеседнику. — Развалины замка Дабхельм. Ребенок в опасности: отравление снотворными препаратами. Офицер полиции ранен. Огнестрел.  
Рация отозвалась неразборчивым потрескивающим шепотом и затихла.  
— Они пришлют вертолет, — сказал Дэниэл, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
— Спасибо, Дэнни, — отозвался Чарльз.  
Он подошел к Эрику; ноги были ватными и едва заметно дрожали. Леншерр стоял в центре поляны, глядя на Фолли пустым взглядом. Повернул голову, посмотрел на Чарльза.  
— Я не смог убить его, — просто сказал он.   
В голосе его слышалось изумление и — почти неразличимое облегчение.  
— Это было бы слишком простым выходом для него, — пробормотал Чарльз.   
Он забрал у Эрика пистолет — тот, кажется, этого даже не заметил, — тщательно вытер его краем футболки. Подошел к обрыву, размахнулся и выбросил пистолет как можно дальше. Через несколько мгновений до них донесся тихий плеск. Чарльз отвернулся от пропасти.  
— Ты не видел никакого оружия, — предупредил он Дэнни. — Понял?  
— Понял, — пробурчал тот. — Не дурак.  
— Спасибо. Я твой должник.  
Дэнни вскинул голову — словно хотел пошло сострить по привычке, — но передумал и лишь неуклюже кивнул в ответ. Чарльз опустился на колени перед Рэнди. Мальчик мелко дышал, лоб его был холодным и мокрым, лицо казалось серым, как могильный камень. Чарльз понятия не имел, как ему помочь, поэтому просто положил ладонь Рэнди на плечо, следя за его дыханием. Эрик неслышно подошел, сел рядом, прямо на мокрую траву. Так они и сидели возле Рэнди, не говоря ни слова, и смотрели друг на друга в свете луны, пляшущей среди облаков. Сбоку стонал и ругался Фолли, что-то бормотала рация, Дэнни кому-то отвечал, и голос его становился все громче, все напористее. Потом вокруг заметались лучи, раздался стрекот легкого вертолета, и от ветра трава взметнулась к небу, а верхушку Вороньего взгорья заполнили люди. Но Чарльз и Эрик все сидели на траве, не сводя друг с друга глаз, пока, наконец, медики не оттеснили их в сторону. Тогда они встали, огляделись — словно проснулись.   
Рэнди на носилках грузили в вертолет, Фолли наскоро перевязывали ногу, и он уже не ругался — лишь молча рассматривал Эрика, словно пытаясь напоследок зацепиться за него взглядом. Тот отвернулся, отошел к обрыву. Чарльз посмотрел на него, но подходить не стал.  
В кармане у него завибрировал телефон. Он вытащил его, глянул на экран. Звонила Херд.   
— Да? — устало ответил он.  
— Я была в самолете над Атлантикой, — проговорила она осторожно. — Только что прослушала ваше сообщение. Что у вас сейчас происходит?  
— Уже ничего, — выдохнул Чарльз и вдруг рассмеялся — нервно, горько. — Все закончилось, Анжела. Все закончилось.


	11. Эпилог

Чарльз пришел в редакцию «Голоса Порт-Патрика» под вечер, когда Оливия, подбив дневные итоги по просмотрам и посетителям, уже выключала компьютер. Достал из рюкзака бутылку джина, тоник и банку оливок; Лив, пряча глаза, нашла где-то пыльные стаканы для коктейля, ополоснула их под краном, поставила на стол.   
— Прости меня, Чарли, — проговорила она, сделав первый глоток. — Я не думала, что мое письмо Оливеру наделает таких бед. Понятия не имела, как все обернется. Просто делала свою работу — добывала информацию.   
— Не кори себя, — ответил он, помолчав. — Ты ничего не знала. Мы же тебя не предупредили.   
Лив выдохнула.  
— Я до сих пор не могу поверить в это, — призналась она. — Прошла неделя, я написала несколько десятков заметок на эту тему, и в каждой — его фамилия в качестве подозреваемого, а я до сих пор не верю. Это же Оливер. Наш верный, честный, умный инспектор полиции...  
— Он очень хорошо это скрывал, — отозвался Чарльз. — Был предельно осторожен. Выбирал только тех, кто точно не расскажет ничего взрослым. Эрика он попытался запугать, Томми — подкупить с помощью дорогих подарков. Внушал ему, что он особенный. С Рэнди просто «дружил» — до поры до времени.   
— Говорят, были и другие, — Оливия перевела взгляд на окно, за которым виднелось Воронье взгорье.  
— Не знаю. Скорее всего — да. Анжела говорила, что пока откликнулись два молодых парня, которые жили здесь раньше, и которых Фолли растлил... уже после Эрика.  
— Жуть, — она обхватила себя за плечи. — В голове не укладывается. Как там Рэнди, кстати?  
— Знаешь, он, по-моему, так и не понял пока, что произошло. Решил, что это была какая-то игра: инспектор попросил его прийти на утес, а там напоил «волшебным зельем». Рэнди уснул, а очнулся уже в больнице. Завтра его отпустят домой.  
— Ты в курсе, что Грета согласилась дать мне интервью?  
— Да, — Чарльз улыбнулся. — Приготовься к тому, что она будет долго и обстоятельно превозносить храбрость Эрика. После случившегося он превратился для нее в героя, в одиночку отправившегося спасать ее сына. Я не стал ее разубеждать.  
Оливия хмыкнула:  
— Скоро так будет считать весь город. Кстати, об Эрике... Он останется после того, как закончится следствие?  
Чарльз кивнул.  
— Он нашел работу в Дармуте — начнет ездить туда в сентябре. Вложил остаток сбережений в восстановление фермы. Заказал по каталогу кучу каких-то растений для сада. Даже собирается завести собаку — в выходные зовет меня с собой то ли в питомник, то ли в приют.   
— То есть вы с ним?..  
— Да.   
— Ты уверен? — осторожно спросила Оливия.   
— Многое изменится, конечно, — Чарльз поставил пустой стакан на стол. — Я думаю о том, чтобы перебраться сюда насовсем и дальше учиться дистанционно. Все равно нужно присматривать за мамой. Ей, вроде как, стало лучше за то время, что я здесь.   
Оливия нахмурилась.  
— Ладно, даже если оставить в стороне вопрос с твоим университетом и с тем, что в Лондоне вся твоя жизнь. Если забыть о том, что Леншерр собирался оставить тебя ради мести... — она скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку стула. — Он хотел убить человека, Чарльз. И, возможно, убил бы, если б не Дэнни.  
— Возможно, — повторил Чарльз, чуть выделив это слово. — Мы не можем быть уверены в этом до конца. Он сам ни в чем не уверен.   
— Но ты понимаешь, насколько...   
— Да, я это понимаю, — спокойно ответил он, глядя прямо на нее.  
— И все равно хочешь быть с ним?  
— Лив, ты — голос разума, звучащий в моей голове, — Чарльз поднес пальцы к виску в шутливо-изящном жесте. — И поверь, я говорю себе то же самое всю эту неделю. Да, скорее всего, я поступаю неправильно. Кто знает. Возможно, будь мне сорок лет, а не двадцать, я бы уехал обратно в Лондон и навсегда забыл, как страшный сон, все, что случилось между нами этим летом. Или... нет.   
— Конечно, нет, — фыркнула Лив, явно смягчившись. — Ты как был дурындой в десять лет, когда втюрился в своего Леншерра, таким дурындой и останешься — и в двадцать, и в сорок.  
Чарльз негромко рассмеялся.  
— Я не знаю, как все повернется, — сказал он. — Но я люблю его.  
Они сидели в пустой редакции, пока за окном не сгустились сумерки. Потом убрали со стола и вышли на улицу, в прохладный вечер. Встали на крыльце.   
— Начинается, — прошептала Оливия.  
В конце улицы показались люди — множество людей. Они шли по Мэйн-стрит молча, вытянувшись в длинную процессию; у каждого в руках горела свеча в стеклянном стакане, некоторые включили фонарики на своих телефонах, кто-то нес цветы и игрушки. Прошло семь дней с момента ареста Фолли, и Робертсонам наконец-то вернули тело сына, чтобы те похоронили его по-человечески. И сейчас горожане шли с кладбища — мимо церкви, где викарий Блэквуд провел, наверное, самую пронзительную и печальную службу в истории Порт-Патрика, мимо гавани, паба, начальной школы, мимо дома Томми — к берегу, где он был убит.   
— Ты не делаешь об этом репортаж? — спросил Чарльз у Оливии.   
— А зачем? — отозвалась она. — Здесь собрался весь город. Ничего нового я своим читателям не расскажу — они и так видят это своими глазами.   
Когда процессия поравнялась с редакцией, на соседнее крыльцо вышли констебли. Встали так же молча, держа в руках фуражки. Чарльз повернул голову, встретился взглядом с Дэнни, едва заметно ему кивнул.  
Миновало несколько минут, прежде чем шествие скрылось за поворотом. Оливия вытащила сигареты, закурила.  
— Ну что, расходимся? — спросила она. — Ты домой?  
— Домой, — ответил Чарльз.  
Лив понимающе хмыкнула.  
— Тогда до встречи, — сказала она. Шагнула с крыльца и растворилась в желтоватом сиянии уличных фонарей. Чарльз постоял на ступенях еще минуту, словно раздумывая, куда повернуть.   
Налево — ферма Леншерров. Направо — Хилл-драйв и увитый розами особняк.   
Повернул налево. Домой.

Над верандой горела лампа, вокруг нее вились мелкие золотые мошки. Свет падал на боковую стену дома, где до сих пор виднелись алые буквы — сейчас уже блеклые, будто выцветшие. Они потратили два дня на то, чтобы их соскрести, и теперь Эрик методично покрывал доски новым слоем краски.  
Чарльз подошел, встал рядом с ним.   
— Пойдем в дом, — позвал он. — Завтра вместе закончим.  
— Тут совсем немного осталось, — Эрик показал на небольшой участок стены, где корявые буквы складывались в слово «монстр». Обмакнул кисть в краску. Первой не стало буквы «м», за ней пропали «о», и «н». Чарльз положил ладонь Эрику на плечо. Он чувствовал, как под тканью футболки двигаются его мускулы, чувствовал тепло его тела — знакомого полностью, до последней мелочи.   
Наконец исчезла буква «р».  
Эрик отложил кисть, встал. Отряхнул джинсы. Посмотрел на Чарльза.  
— Вот теперь пойдем, — сказал он.


End file.
